


How to Train Your Dagcup

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Temperature Play, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy rears its ugly head when Alvin learns Hiccup is in a relationship with Dagur.  Now he has Taken Hiccup and intents to show him what a real man can do for him and that he will do anything to make Hiccup train his dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How to Train Your Dagcup

Dagur crept through the shadows, darting tree from tree, keeping low and eyes following every movement, listening to every sound. So far Berk was quiet and with the exception of the night watch, not a soul in sight. Or perhaps he had spoken too sound. 

The flapping of dragon wings could be heard not far off, somewhere near the chieftain hut. Adjusting his ransack Dagur took another quick look around before keeping low and running into the village and hiding behind the nearest building. He peered around the hut and looked toward the panacea. Nope, his prey wasn’t there. He frowned. He could have sworn… But Berk was a far size village and his prey could be just about anywhere. Oh! How foolish of him, he had entered the wrong section of the village. Rather than heading straight for the chieftain hut he had automatically gone to the Great Hall where he usually went when he visited the Hooligans. But this wasn’t an official visit. No one knew he was there other than his own men and they had sailed to the sea stacks after dropping him off. No this was a private mission and if all went as planned then there will be no need for the treaty signing in a few days. Well maybe, assuming Stoick didn’t kill him first or vice versa.

Altering his route he darted from building to building, avoiding the guard as he made his way to a familiar large hut with two shanties built off to the side, no doubt for the two domesticated dragons. There he found his quarry lovingly rubbing down his dragon after a good day of flying. A large basket full of fish sat in front of the beast that the Nightfury was happily chopping down on. Both seemed oblivious to Dagur hiding not far away. Or so he thought until a pair of gleaming catlike eyes peered up from the basket to pin Dagur with their unholy light. Dagur froze as he always did when the Nightfury looked at him. Such raw power hidden in that sleek black body, power fit for a chieftain. He took a moment to marvel over the creature before coming to his senses and gesturing wild for the dragon to stay silent.

Now under normal circumstances Toothless would have alerted Hiccup to any possible danger but a few months ago things had changed and Dagur, once a threat to his young rider, had become a very good friend to both. So Toothless gave the older boy no mind and dug back into his food while Hiccup removed his saddle, completely oblivious to their visitor.

“I might have to talk to Gobber about some sort of ointment for you, bud,” Hiccup said conversationally as he inspected a dry patch of scales where the saddle had rubbed. He frowned as he ran his hand over them. “Do dragons shed their skin like snakes?” he wondered out loud.

Dagur couldn’t help but grin as he watched the younger boy and shook his head in amusement. He had never known anyone who worried as much as Hiccup over things that were – as far as Dagur knew – a common phenomenon. He carefully removed his ransack and set it down several feet behind his prey and then, staying as quiet as possible, snuck up on Hiccup and just as the boy was about to set his tools aside Dagur pounced.

The funniest thing in the world happens when you grab Hiccup from behind in the middle of the night. If you didn’t cover his mouth fast enough he screamed like a girl which would make Dagur loss focus and fall down laughing. So moving swiftly Dagur slapped a hand over Hiccup’s mouth and an arm around his waist, giving a tight squeeze before kissing his temple.

“Hey Hic!” he chirped, loving the flush that filled the smaller boy’s face. “Did I scare you?” He chuckled, not quite that madman laugh but close enough that for a split second Hiccup tensed before relaxing and pulling free – he only got free because Dagur let him go not because he suddenly had the physical strength to get free as far as Dagur was concerned. He gave his friend an appraising look and his eyes widened in delight. “You had a growth spurt!”

While Hiccup was still considerably shorter than him and not nearly as well built he had grown to or three inches since the last time they saw each other. His hair was a little longer and not nearly as unruly and there was a braid tangled in the mess. He was still very lanky, all legs and arms but there was the hint of tone muscle hidden beneath it all.

“Dagur, what are you doing here?” Hiccup demanded in a hushed tone, not amused by the surprise attack in the least. He glanced around as if expecting his father to appear at any moment. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why didn’t you send me a message saying you’d be early? If Dad sees you he’ll think this is an act of war.”

Dagur waved that off as he fetched his ransack. “He was a teenager once…I’m pretty sure at least. He’ll understand what it’s like to be young and adventurous.”

“Or completely insane! Dagur…”

“Shh…you’re the one making all the nose, not me. Even Toothless is keeping calmer than you and I’ve seen how hyper he can get. Now come on, I’ve got something for you.”

Rolling his eyes Hiccup followed the older boy only to have his arm grabbed and be pulled into the barn. “What… Dagur, seriously, what’s your problem?”

“Would you shut up? I didn’t sneak in here just for you to wake up the entire village.” Dagur swung the bag over his shoulder, careful not to jostle its contents, and grabbed the handle of the basket Toothless was still eating from. The dragon gave him a disgruntled look for stealing his food but followed the basket out of curiosity. Once dragon and rider were in the barn Dagur shut the door and turned to the two with the biggest and perhaps scariest smile Hiccup had ever seen. “I’ve got a surprise for you!”

Hiccup took an involuntary step back. Dagur’s surprises were never good. They were usually either venomous snakes he had somehow captured or some pointy weapon he thought Hiccup should learn to throw or have thorn at or…a baby Nightfury?

Dagur held up a tiny black dragon smaller than a Terrible Terror but there was no mistaking it was a Nightfury. It blinked open wide green catlike eyes, its frills rising as it gave a sleepy yawn before looking about curiously at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup stared, his jaw hanging open in surprise while Toothless almost mirrored his reaction…for a moment anyway. The larger Nightfury bent low and shuffled forward to sniff the little one.

“How…where did you find it?” Hiccup finally asked still unable to believe his eyes. Another Nightfury? How was that possible? Toothless was the last of his kind.

Dagur puffed out his chest self-importantly and gave Hiccup his best, perhaps sweetest smile ever. “Well when you said Tooth was the last I refused to believe it so I consulted every chieftain I knew and their shamans and calculated everywhere a Nightfury was spotted – without a rider – and came up with…” He juggled the little dragon into one arm as he pulled out a map from a pouch hanging from his belt. He threw it to Hiccup. “…this. Honestly I was surprised myself when we put it together. I thought Nightfuries would be found more south not north.”

Hiccup caught the map and opened it and sure enough it was a map of the Archipelago islands with little red dots along the northern most islands that all seemed to point toward the north…in the exact opposite direction than what Mildew put in Bork’s Book of Dragons. He looked over it but there was no island marked out to where the Isle of Night was. “Okay…so where’s the island?”

Dagur was playing with his little fury, holding it up for Toothless to sniff while the tiny creature popped the larger dragon on the nose. “Huh? Oh, it’s not on any known maps. I can’t remember exactly how far it’s from here…three days journey I guess.”

“You didn’t mark it down?” Hiccup asked, horrified that Dagur would not mark down such an important thing.

“Nope.”

“Why?”

Now Dagur was the one looking a little perplexed. “I didn’t want to endanger them. If there’s no map then no one would think to look where I did.”

Oddly it made sense and Hiccup was rather proud that Dagur had the foresight to want to protect the creatures he once hunted and he beamed at the older boy. Dagur was usually rather thick skulled and dove into things head on rather than thinking things through but he had his moments where Hiccup could see him making a great chieftain was he worked through the deranged part.

“I also managed to get the Nightfury helmet I always wanted,” Dagur continued as the little dragon wiggled out of his arms to play with Toothless.

And here was the deranged part again.

“Dagur…” Hiccup breathed, wanting to smack the older boy across the back of the head.

Dagur held up his hands as he walked away from the two dragons. “Hey, I wasn’t the one who killed it. I found Aysha’s nest with her mother already dead and all the eggs but hers smashed. She was hidden under her mom’s tail. I don’t know if it was another dragon that attacked them or poachers but I buried all of them and took…my prize. Honest, Hic, I didn’t do it.”

Hiccup glared at him for a moment before sighing. “So you called her Aysha?”

The older boy nodded proudly. “She’s cute, huh? Cora will go wild when she sees her.”

Hiccup gave a nod and watched as Toothless played with the little dragon. They both bounced around like kittens, playing a little game of tag before Toothless knocked over his dinner so that the remaining cod spilled onto the hay covered floor so that the little one can eat it too. He had never seen Toothless take to any other dragon so well, like an older sibling or father or something. He curled around the little Nightfury and let her eat the rest of his dinner without fighting as he would with a Terrible Terror. He still didn’t like Sharpshot too much even though they shared the barn. Right now Sharpshot was off with a letter to a chieftain in the eastern seas for Stoick.

“So you think I did good?” Dagur asked as he swaggered up to Hiccup, that mad gleam back in his eyes. It wasn’t really that creepy deranged look but it was just as frightening to Hiccup because it was a look he wasn’t used to seeing directed toward him by anyone, that almost but no quite so subtle look of lust and want. A way too grownup look. 

Now Hiccup wasn’t naïve even though he often acted so. He knew about sex and lust and want. He had been kissed on a number of occasions now, normally by Astrid – although that rarely happened anymore and was nothing more than a peak on the cheek or lips but nothing more – but twice by Dagur and those were not innocent kisses, they were far too grown up. He stepped back as Dagur moved closer, unsure if he wanted Dagur to touch him or not. Of course it would be just his luck to pin himself against a load bearing pillar near the center of the barn where Dagur could easily hold him captive. Yep, he really needed to learn to watch where he was going.

“Ah…yeah, you did real good,” he said quickly, looking for a way to duck out from under Dagur…at least until his eyes met Dagur’s and then all thoughts of escaping vanished. It was rare for Dagur to have such a tender look and each time he did Hiccup felt a strange flutter in his chest. It was similar to what he used to feel with Astrid but somehow stronger. “I’ve never seen Toothless so happy.”

“Are you happy?” Dagur asked, his voice husky and just above a whisper.

It sent a shiver down Hiccup’s spin that had nothing to do with the cold. “Uh…what was the question?” he asked, unable to look away from the other’s eyes. They were really, really green and dark and so, so close.

Dagur lower his head a little more until his lips were just an inch away from Hiccup’s. “Are you happy…with me?”

Hiccup found himself staring at Dagur’s lips, nor really hearing the words so much as watching those lips form the words. “Uh huh.”

The older boy grinned. He liked the way he could fluster Hiccup so easily these days. Just lower his voice a little and pin him in a corner or to a wall and Hiccup was like putty in his hands. He reached out ever so slowly and stroked the other boy’s cheek noticing the little hint of facial hair still fair and soft, not yet ready to be shaved but with a hint of promise. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to shave. Perhaps Dagur could show him how. It sent a shiver down his back. Just imagining Hiccup sitting before him as he ran a straight edge across his supple flesh to remove the soon to be little whisker. It made his chest heave and his arousal show itself. There was a certain thrill in having someone trust him that much and there were so few that trusted him the way Hiccup had come to. How or why he would never truly understand but he appreciated it more than he could ever put in words.

Dipping his head the last inch he caught Hiccup’s lips and kissed him slowly. It wasn’t the fierce passionate kiss they had shared back on Berserker Island. This time he wasn’t worried about anyone interrupting them so he could take his time, feel the textures of his lover’s lips, and feel the smaller boy up. 

Hiccup jumped with a little screeched when Dagur’s hands went under his shirt and tugged it up under his arms. “What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Dagur only chuckled and shook his head in amusement. “My brother, sometimes you’re far too innocent. Why don’t we play new game, huh? Something I know you’ll like…if done right.”

Hiccup’s eyes searched his. Yes Hiccup was very innocent but he wasn’t naïve. He knew about sex, had imagined it many times, often dreaming of his first time being with Astrid but lately he had found himself more than willing to submit to Dagur but he was still very cautious, very worried about Dagur’s dark past. Dagur had been abused and sexually assaulted by his father. He had a tendency to lose his temper, act before thinking and sometimes forget his own strength. There were times when he would lose himself and hurt those he cared about but Dagur was as fierce a protector as he was a warrior, this Hiccup learned after the older boy kidnapped him and tried to defend him from Outcasts a few months back. Hell the whole Berserker army had defended Hiccup under Dagur’s orders and even though it didn’t work out as planned Hiccup would never forget it. It was after Hiccup was nearly killed by Savage that Dagur went from trying to be an over-protective and slightly crazed big brother – no they were no related just something their fathers tried instilling when they were young – to a possible suitor even though there was no potential for an heir for either of them in such a relationship. But to actually move past the teasing and flirting, the small touches and caresses done in private to actual sex? Hiccup wasn’t sure if he was ready for that yet. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Dagur to keep his demons under control…or maybe that was just his own fears and doubts talking.

“I won’t hurt you,” Dagur whispered against his lips but there was a hint of a challenge in his words, something Hiccup could never turn down and he silently cursed the older boy for learning his weakness.

“What if I hurt you?” Hiccup teased, giving his most defiant look.

Dagur chuckled as he loomed over the smaller boy. With one hand he removed his helmet to free his flaming red hair which was tied back in a tight braid. “Oh by all means, hurt me.” With that he swooped in and what was once a sweet gentle kiss was now fierce, a battle of lips and tongues. Dagur was one who loved hair pulling and had a nasty tendency to fist his hand in Hiccup hair to position him just right and once he did he ravished the younger boy until they were both panting. He grinned at the flustered look of his prey before diving in once more. Oh this was sure to be fun.

. . .

Mulch and Bucket were heading back to their huts when they noticed Toothless’s shanty door slightly ajar. Bucket shook his head, not sure if he had accidently opened the door or if Hiccup had returned home and left it that way – Bucket was not exactly known for his brains ever since his accident, of course he was never very bright to begin with – so figuring it must be a mistake and most likely somehow his doing, he pushed the door shut all the way and engaged the lock.

“I know Toothless is a smart dragon and won’t wander away but you never know,” he told Mulch with a knowing nod as he scratched at where his forehead met the bucket on top his head. “But I’ll be damn if I know why I opened it. Was it me or did Hiccup come home?”

Shaking his head Mulch gave his friend a bemused smile. “Hiccup must have got back and rushed home to beat Stoick. He’ll appreciate that you locked up for him.”

Bucket looked a little perplex – he tended to forget things easily. “Oh, do you think he fed his beastie?”

“I’m sure he did. Now let’s be off. It’s way past our bedtime,” Mulch assured as they continued on their way to the lower part of the village, neither of them realizing they had just locked the young heir to their tribe with the deranged chieftain of the Berserkers.


	2. Chapter 2

How to Train Your Dagcup 2

Hiccup jumped when he heard the lock engage on the door of the barn but he was giving little chance to think about it as Dagur tugged his tunic over his head, but it did give him that momentary shock to clear his mind and think about what he and the older boy was about to do. When the tunic was yanked off he took the opportunity to duck under Dagur’s arm and dart out of reach in order to catch his breath. “Okay…whoa there. Uh…are you certain this is what you want to do? I mean considering what your Dad did to you and all?” he asked, keeping his hands raised in front of him to show he meant no disrespect or harm.

The older boy gave him an amused look, as if Hiccup was being absolutely silly, like a little kid who needed a lot of patience and understanding. He leaned against the pillar and sniffed the green tunic like one would a flower. “Oh, Hiccup, you’re so cute when you’re acting shy. You shouldn’t worry so much. Yeah, my Dad abused me but that doesn’t mean I don’t still have urges and right now that urge is to tear those trousers off and stick my fingers in your tight ass.”

The young heir of the Hooligan tribe gasped, his eyes wide at such blunt words. Okay, now this was knew territory for him and he suddenly felt very naïve and far too young for this. Everything he thought he knew about sex flew out the window and he was frozen to the spot. “W…what? Why would you do…do that?”

Dagur gave a predatory grin as he sauntered over to him. “What? You didn’t think I could just stick my cock in you and go from there, did you? You need to be prepared properly and stretched otherwise I can really hurt you.”

“Oh…” Hiccup’s mind went blank at that. He didn’t know anything about preparation or stretching but none of it sounded very appealing. He managed to come to his senses just as Dagur reached for him and dodged to the left. “Okay, maybe we should talk about this.” He expected Dagur to get mad at his reluctance not to laugh at him.

“Hiccup…you’re too much!” the young chief laughed as he pivoted. He didn’t try grabbing Hiccup again, instead he removed his armor and dropped it to the ground followed why his tunic until all he had left was his trousers spotting a rather impressive tent. “How about this, we wrestle around a little, you know, work on your defenses. If you win we’ll do whatever you want. Have you ever had a blow job? Surely that Astrid girl must have by now.”

“Heh…no.” Not that Hiccup hadn’t fantasied about it.

“Well I will.”

“And if you win?” Hiccup asked, slightly afraid of trying to do something like that.

Oh that scary smile was back and Hiccup took another step back, ready to dart to the nearest exit. “You let me take your virginity. I promise, Hic, I know what I’m doing. You’ll love it. The pleasure is unimaginable. It’s like…like your body’s on fire and then…BAM!”

It still sounded rather scary to Hiccup but he was curious. He had been working out and practicing his combat skills and the last time they fought one on one they had almost matched so his chances weren’t that bad. And if things got out of hand he did have Toothless there in case things got out of hand. So pushing back his anxiety he nodded. “Alright, I’m…HEY!”

He wasn’t expecting to be tackled, although he should have. He was lifted right off his feet and thrown over Dagur’s right shoulder. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Dagur didn’t decide to bounce around and slap his bottom while laughing like a maniac. “I win!” the deranged chieftain shouted.

“Dagur, people will hear you!” Hiccup chastised and when that didn’t work he decided turnabout was far play and slapped Dagur ass as hard as he could, startling the other boy enough to cause him to lose his grip and allow Hiccup to roll off his shoulder. The young Hooligan summersaulted onto the ground and rolled to his feet, shooting Dagur a triumphant grin.

“Ow,” grumbled Dagur as he turned on Hiccup but his grin only grew. “You’re wily, Hic.”

Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly feeling that he might really have a chance of beating Dagur. This time he made the first move, managing to tackle Dagur to the ground where they rolled around and fought to get the upper hand. Dagur had size and strength on his side but he was right, Hiccup was wily. He was slim and lanky, his growth spurt not completely filling him out yet. And while he may not have Dagur’s strength he did know how to lock his limps so that his hold couldn’t be broken – not easily at least – and he had his prosthetic leg. Once thought to be a disability that would only hamper Hiccup’s movements was now a part of him and he used the metal foot to its fullest. He locked it around Dagur’s ankle as they rolled around, making the older boy stumble in his movements as Hiccup jumped on his back and threw all his weight on Dagur’s shoulders and neck to keep him pinned. 

Surprised, Dagur stilled. He hadn’t expected Hiccup to be able to move so fast let alone pin him without a weapon. “You really have been practicing,” Dagur said impressed.

Hiccup chuckled but didn’t let up. “Uh huh, which means I win,” he crowed, rather happy with himself. It had been a while since he and Dagur sparred but the Berk teens had been helping him, namely Snotlout and Astrid. He was getting pretty good if he did say so himself.

“Hmm…I suppose you do…” Dagur threw his weight, toppling Hiccup off his back and then before Hiccup had a chance to recover he straddled the smaller boy’s hips and grasped his wrists, holding them above the smaller boy’s head with one hand while the other caressed Hiccup’s cheek. “But then again, I’m a bit of a sore loser so I win.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “You haven’t changed, have you?”

“Not really, but you secretly like that, don’t you, Hic?” Dagur dipped down for a kiss, just a small teasing one this time. “Don’t look so bummed...I’ll still suck your cock but I want you to have an internal orgasm before an external one.”

“What does even that mean?”

Dagur gave him a sympathetic smile. “You’re about to learn,” he promised, kissing Hiccup’s forehead, then his eye lids, nose, cheeks and finally lips oh so softly, oh so slowly as his fingers traced a path over the smaller boy’s jaw line then neck, his thumb pressing against the Adam’s apple, not too hard but enough to make Hiccup arch his neck in slight discomfort. Then Dagur’s lips pressed against it, first in a gentle kiss and then giving it generous nips, his teeth pulling on the taunt skin before suckling it. 

Underneath him Hiccup was panting. He had worked his hands free but rather than pushing Dagur away he knotted the fingers of one hand in the older boy’s hair as the other cupped Dagur’s bare shoulder while he made small needy sounds.

A dark red circle was left behind when Dagur finally let go of the thin flesh. He gave it a lick and another gentle kiss before moving on, kissing collar bone and narrow shoulders not yet filled out. He moved lower, finding one perk nipple to nibble on as he pulled and twisted on the twin. Then he suckled on it, enjoying the moans and soft cries escaping Hiccup at such an intimate touch. He made the nipple harden into a people before moving to do the same with its twin as he switched hands and pulled and twisted the first.

“Dagur…Dagur…” Hiccup breathed, unable to say any more than the other boy’s name.

Dagur grinned into the flesh he was suckling. Hiccup was getting hard, Dagur could feel his erection pressing against his belly, demanding attention as well so Dagur continued on his journey, depositing kisses down the center of Hiccup’s chest and taunt stomach, dipping his tongue into his love’s belly button. He swirled his tongue, pressed it as deeply into the little hole as he could, making Hiccup wrath and cling to him just a little more and Dagur hadn’t even reached his cock yet. At this rate Hiccup was going to cum all over himself before they even began the main event and Dagur couldn’t let that happen.

Leaving a glistening trail of saliva from Hiccup’s belly to his chin, Dagur lifted his head enough to unfasten Hiccup’s trousers and pull them down and off the smaller boy. There was a moment when Hiccup seemed to freeze in fear and reach out to stop him but taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried not to panic, obviously nervous about being completely nude in front of Dagur. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other naked before but this was something completely different then when they were kids.

“You scared?” Dagur asked as he slipped between the younger boy’s legs.

“No,” Hiccup lied, shivering ever so slightly in fear.

Dagur dipped down to kiss his groin just to the side of Hiccup’s erection, nuzzling the new pubic hair, so baby fine and soft that it was easy to get lost in them. The gentle touches caused Hiccup to gasp and pant and Dagur only thrilled in it as he worked his way up the hard length up to the weeping head. He made eye contact with Hiccup, making sure to have the other boy’s full attention before dipping his tongue into the slit, licking up the pearl of precum and coaxing more. With one hand he kneaded Hiccup's testicles as the other stroked and gently twisted the cock he licked so lovingly.

Hiccup’s eyes grew impossibly wide as he watched Dagur, unable to believe the older boy was doing this to him or how good it felt. He watched transfixed as the redhead paused in his ministrations to lick the fingers of his right hand – the ones that only moments ago was kneading and squeezing his balls – until they were covered in saliva and glistening. Then, before Hiccup had a chance to comprehend what was happening, Dagur devoured his cock, sucking it to the back of his throat before bobbing his head up and down.

“Good Thor!” Hiccup cried, his head falling back and eyes closing tightly. His hips jerked with every suck until he felt the need to thrust upward and into the older boy’s mouth. He held Dagur’s head in place, needing him there, needing that hot mouth sucking his meat more than he ever thought possible. He couldn’t think of anything but that teasing tongue swirling around his length and dipping into the slit before sharp teeth nipped him. “Ngh…uh…uh…AH!” Something pushed inside him and it nearly brought Hiccup back to his senses…almost. It pushed in and out, slow and gently as if searching so something. It didn’t really hurt but felt incredibly odd and not very comfortable at first but it was easily forgotten as Dagur sucked a little harder on him. Then a second finger pushed in and while that two didn’t hurt it did sting a little as they moved in him, as if searching for something. When they found it Hiccup cried out, startling Toothless and Aysha. He covered his mouth, embarrassed by the noises he was making but they couldn’t be helped. Dagur was merciless, he sucked and finger fucked Hiccup until he felt as if he might explode. By the time Dagur stopped sucking he had three fingers deep inside Hiccup, pressing against the special spot that was making Hiccup see stars.

“Good, huh?” Dagur purred, precum smeared across his lips and saliva dripping from his chin.

Hiccup nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“It gets better.” Dagur undid his trousers and pulled them down to his knees to display his impressive length which was easily double the size of Hiccup’s. 

It was very intimidating and Hiccup found himself staring at that large organ, unsure how it was supposed to fit inside him but before he could question the Berserker, Dagur hefted up Hiccup’s legs, lined his cock up with Hiccup’s well stretched hole and pushed the tip inside. It was huge! Hiccup immediately tightened up, his inner muscles clamping down on Dagur’s length. 

The young chief paused, waiting for Hiccup to adjust. It took patience, more than Dagur ever thought he could possibly have but when those muscles finally loosened and allowed him movement he could wait another second. His thrusts started off slowly, just shallow thrusts, in and out, making sure to rub or hit Hiccup’s prostrate each and every time and showing the smaller boy just how good being fucked can be if done properly. But then his own urges took over and his need to go possess and dominate took over. He had needed this for so long, someone to fill and make his and while he had plenty of willing men and women back home he had not wanted any of them. They were not his Hiccup. They didn’t share the bond he and Hiccup shared. Yes, Hiccup was both younger and considerably smaller than him but he was also Dagur’s equal. Before long he lost all sense of control and was pounding into his lover, marking Hiccup as his and his alone.

“Dagur!” Hiccup cried in surprise and pain. Dagur was going too hard, too fast and when he tried to push the older boy off him his arms were pinned. Dagur was like an animal in heat, needing to rut without thought or consciousness until searing hot cum filled Hiccup’s tight, stinging hole.

Then it was over.

Dagur slumped on him, panting and chest heavy as if he had just run a marathon. “Oh Gods, sorry. I’m sorry.”

Hiccup winced as he shifted under Dagur, his rear sore and cum spilling out as Dagur deflated length slipped out of him. “Never again,” he grumbled more to himself than Dagur. He couldn’t believe they had just had sex and other than the foreplay he had felt nothing more than pain. Well that wasn’t true it was good at first until Dagur lost control and went ballistic. He was rather disappointed and upset that Dagur had forgotten about him in order to take his own pleasure.

“Sorry,” Dagur mumbled again as he struggled to get to get to his hands and knees. “I didn’t expect to lose control. I’ve never…uh…topped before.”

Hiccup stared up at him in shock. He honestly thought Dagur was more experienced than this but then again maybe after everything that had happened with his father had tainted that. Well in that case his enthusiasm could be forgiven…maybe…Hiccup’s butt was stinging too much to really think clearly and he had a raging hard on that was beginning to hurt even after his disappointment. “It’s okay,” Hiccup finally said, closing his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

Dagur shook his head and crawled back down the length of Hiccup’s body until his mouth was just above the other boy’s weeping cock. He began sucking on it again as he slipped his fingers back into the wet and unfortunately bleeding hole. Hiccup hissed in pain and tried to jerk away only to be held down by Dagur’s other arm pressing over his hips. Then before Hiccup had a chance to push him away or form any coherent thought Dagur was giving him head, sucking and nipping as those fingers found his prostrate and teased it, pressing and stroking in ways Hiccup could not possibly comprehend. His hips jerked and he lost control of his body, his hips moving as he body seemed aflame with sensation. This was even better than the first time, as if his over sensitized inners swelled up to fill every inch of him. His toes curled and back arched and before he knew it Hiccup was screaming his first true orgasm so loud he was sure the entire village must have heard him. Cum shot in gush after gush into Dagur’s eager mouth as he sucked Hiccup dry. The younger boy shoved a fist into his mouth as a second, not quite as powerful orgasm shook him. When it passed he fell back into the hay covered floor, his entire body feeling boneless and mind muggy and exhausted.

“Whoa…” he breathed, unable to form any other intelligible words.

“Yeah,” Dagur agreed as he licked his lips and laid next to Hiccup. “By the way, you taste delicious,” he said, kissing Hiccup’s lips to let him taste the cum on his tongue and lips. “And you’ve got a really nice tight ass. We’ll have to try again. It’ll be better next time, I promise.” He stroked Hiccup’s sweaty hair from his forehead before shifting him so that his head rested against Dagur’s chest.

Hiccup gave a nod. He wasn’t so sure if there would be a next time. Maybe…if Dagur could calm down a little and focus then perhaps. Still, Dagur was comfy to sleep on, not as comfy as Toothless but comfy nonetheless. 

Soon enough sleep took Hiccup and he rolled away from Dagur to lay on his belly. Dagur on the other hand couldn’t sleep. He felt embarrassment over his lack of control and all but pounded Hiccup into the hard wooden floor of the barn. He never meant to hurt the younger boy only to introduce him to the joys of sex but now he may have frightened him away. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Running a finger over Hiccup’s spine he absently counted the endless amount of freckles on the tanned back. He’d never seen so many before but he liked them. They were distinctly Hiccup. Hopefully he would get to see them more often. Kissing one of Hiccup’s beautiful freckled shoulders he tried to get some sleep. No doubt Stoick would be looking for his missing son soon and Dagur had no idea how he was going to explain his early arrival or why he had Hiccup naked in a barn with not only one Nightfury but two.


	3. Chapter 3

How to Train Your Dagcup 3

Dagur was startled awake by soft whimpering and for a moment he forgot where he was and reached out for his sister, used to caring for her most nights when the night terrors would disturb her slumber and make her cry out for their father. The battle against the Outcasts months earlier had taken its toll on a number of the Berserker children who had returned from hiding to find their village nearly completely destroyed or parents and relatives killed. Cora and Dagur had been lucky to not lose any more love ones that day but it had been close. Hiccup had been fatally wounded but with some quick thinking from a former Hooligan they had saved him. Nonetheless Cora had nightmares of Hiccup dying or worse Dagur and would wake out crying and instinctively called for their long dead father. If only she knew the monster he had been before his untimely demise.

But it wasn’t Cora would was whimpering in her sleep but rather Hiccup who – whether or not he admitted it – suffered from post-traumatic stress syndrome. Dagur had hoped that Hiccup had worked through it by now but after listening to his mumbled words for only a few seconds he knew that wasn’t the case. Toothless was already shuffling closer to comfort his rider while trying not to awaken Aysha who was curled up on his tail fin. The dragon looked torn between the two and was unsure how to reach Hiccup without dumping his precious bundle. Dagur silently waved him off, signally for the dragon to go back to sleep as he carefully lifted Hiccup’s torso and rolled him over so that his head was cushioned against Dagur’s chest. As if by magic Hiccup’s murmuring stopped and he snuggled into Dagur’s warmth.

Toothless seemed to smile at Dagur before curling around Aysha and going back to sleep.

Unfortunately Dagur couldn’t go back to sleep. He’d had trouble sleeping ever since Hiccup left Berserk Island. All he could think about was the Berk heir and their first kiss. The second didn’t really count because he had only done it to chase away that Astrid girl. He had waited and planned their first time over and over again in his head, wanting to make everything perfect and he had screwed it up by losing control of his urges, literally going berserk on the smaller boy and pounding him into the ground. He’d be lucky if Hiccup wanted to ever have sex with him again. He had to find a better way for them to consummate their love. Even know he wanted to bury his cock balls deep into Hiccup, to feel those wonderful muscles clamp down on his and milk his dick for all it was worth. But he wouldn’t, not without Hiccup’s permission. Some people liked being woken up by mind blowing sex but other – like Dagur – were easily frightened by it and the last thing he ever wanted to do was frighten his lover. But it sure was hard keeping his hands to himself or at least away from Hiccup’s privates. He wanted so bad to touch Hiccup, to hear him moan his name and beg for him to…

The barn door creaked.

Dagur never moved so quickly in his life. He carefully rolled Hiccup back on to the floor, noticing in his panic the nasty purple bruise that seemed to be spreading over the smaller boy’s backside. Oh that wasn’t good. There were also a few smaller bruises from where they had grappled but those were unlikely to get him killed compared to the ones on Hiccup’s thighs and ass and what a beautiful ass that was too, just waiting for someone to spread them open and lick the swollen puckered hole hidden between smooth round cheeks.

“Hiccup?” Stoick’s voice called from the entrance to the barn.

Time for that later, Dagur decided. He grabbed his trousers and tugged them on. He jumped to his feet the moment they her to his hips. Thankfully there was a stable wall between him and the front door and Stoick couldn’t see Hiccup. But that wouldn’t last long if Stoick did a serious search. As much as Dagur hated to do it he had to wake Hiccup and get him dressed before his father found him. So with his bare foot he poked at Hiccup’s side, hoping the boy would wake up without having to be kicked. To his frustration Hiccup only moaned and rolled over but the sound was enough to catch Stoick’s attention.

“Stoick!” Dagur called out to the older chieftain a little loader than necessary as he tried again to shake Hiccup with his foot. “How are you?”

For a moment Stoick just stared at him in surprise before his eyes narrowed and he stalked toward the Berserker. “Dagur? What are you doing here? The treaty signing is not for two more days.”

Dagur rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well yeah, sorry about that. I came in late last night and Hiccup and I didn’t want to disturb you so he said I could sleep here. Oh, I found a small colony of Nightfuries, that’s why I’m early. See, I found her and needed Hiccup’s help.” He pointed to Aysha next to Toothless. “Her family was killed and I saved her and Hiccup’s going to help me train her.”

It took a few seconds for Stoick to catch all that and make sense of it, Dagur had a tendency to babble when he was excited – at least he wasn’t laughing like some maniac or howling. Stoick strolled over to the baby dragon and knelt before it. Sure enough it was a smaller version of Toothless with the same big eyes and black scales. A rather cute little thing, too. He gave it an affection pat before standing and facing Dagur once more.

“Very sweet, Dagur but where’s my son? Where’s Hiccup?”

“Ah…well that’s a good question.” He stepped around the stable, giving up on waking Hiccup. “You see I sort of startled him last night, you know, I just wanted to see if he’s been practicing his self-defense and…well we lost track of time and then someone locked the barn door and…well…” He shrugged not sure what else to say. It wasn’t really a lie, he had snuck up on Hiccup to see what he would do and had been a little disappointed when the smaller boy didn’t throw him right away, as if too shocked to defend himself. But that could have been because Toothless hadn’t been startled by his presence.

“So where is he?” Stoick asked again, an angry twitch starting in his left eye as he looked Dagur over, as if he knew what his son and Dagur had actually been doing the night before rather than sparring.

“Over here,” Hiccup suddenly called from the stable.

Stoick pushed Dagur aside and stomped toward the stall, pausing at the opening to gaze at his son.

Dagur hurried to his side, his eyes wide with panic and fingers twitching in need of a sword in case he had to defend his love. “I can explain,” he said quickly, half expecting Stoick to start yelling at them or beat him senseless. He wasn’t expecting to see Hiccup fully dressed and sitting on the ground with his prosthetic suddenly off as he fiddled with a joint.

The freckled teen looked up at his father in frustration. “Gobber’s going to kill me. Somehow we got hay jammed in the spring. It’s going take forever to get it out.”

Dagur could only stare at the prosthetic in the other boy’s arms. He knew for a fact there had been no hay trapped in it a moment ago. At least he was positive there wasn’t. He wasn’t so sure now, Hiccup looked as if he was having trouble getting the stuff out.

Hiccup frowned and held the prosthetic up for his father to inspect. “Dad, can you take a look?” he asked.

Obviously more concerned about his child’s health and ability to walk than the “sparring match”, Stoick took the artificial limb and looked it over. “How in Odin’s name…”

Hiccup gave Dagur a wink before grabbing the stall wall and hoisting himself up. Dagur’s eyes widened at sight of a dark hicky marring the smaller boy’s Adam’s apple. He patted his own and tried to tell Hiccup without words about the mark but either Hiccup didn’t understand or…good Thor there was one where his neck met his collar bone as well. Stoick was sure to see them. Not sure what else to do Dagur threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. 

“Hey! I wasn’t that rough was I?” he asked in his most cheerful and teasing voice.

Stoick gave him a suspicious look over the prosthetic leg, not trusting him in the least.

“What? No…of course not,” Hiccup agreed. They both smiled at Stoick but the chieftain wasn’t falling for it.

“Is there anything going on between you that I should know?” Stoick asked, giving the boys what Hiccup dubbed “the evil eye”.

“Nope!” Hiccup said, standing at attention.

Dagur did pretty much the same but kept his arm around Hiccup and hand covering the love mark. “Nothing,” he chirped, flashing an innocent smile.

That only made Stoick more suspicious. He looked from one boy to the other, his frown deepening. “What are you two up to? You’re acting as weird as the twins.”

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh. “Us? As weird as the twins?”

“Is that the two strange kids who ride the two headed dragon?” Dagur asked. He was really bad at playing the innocent teen. He was used to fighting and taking what he wanted not this.

Rolling his eyes Stoick gave up. “Whatever you two are up to, stop it right now before someone gets hurt. Hiccup, this doesn’t look too bad. Do you want me to take it to Gobber just to be safe?”

“Huh…no, I can fix it, thanks,” Hiccup said quickly as he reached for it.

Stoick gave him a smirk and blew at the hay sticking in the spring before handing it back to his son. “Well if you have any more issues with it don’t hesitate to tell me. Now hurry up, breakfast is being served in the Great Hall. Don’t forget to bring Dagur and your new friend. And Dagur, put a shirt on.” And with that he left the barn, pausing long enough to pet Toothless and Aysha before leaving.

“Well that was close,” Dagur breathed with a nervous chuckle. “That was some fast thinking, Hic.”

“I’m so dead,” Hiccup grumbled as he slid back to the floor to put his prosthetic back on. All the hay was gone now, Stoick instantly seeing that it wasn’t actually sticking in the spring at all, so there were no lingering issues of anything to cause a defect. He strapped it into place and fixed his pant leg, looking as white as a sheet. “It took him only a few seconds to figure out I was lying. The fact he didn’t take our heads is only to keep the peace.”

“You’re over reacting,” Dagur assured. 

Hiccup nodded. “You’re right. Death would be a blessing to the lecture I’m about to get. ‘Hiccup, you’re the Hope of Heir of the Hooligans. You’re supposed to find yourself a strong and pretty lass to settle down with and bring me many grandbabies when you come of age. You can’t be running about wild, Hiccup. You have responsibilities.’ You don’t know him, Dagur. Sure he’s cool with you now that we’ve all come to an understanding but I’m still his son and he expects me to be an example to the others.”

“Hic, relax. It won’t be that bad.”

Nope, it was worse.

The moment they entered the Great Hall Stoick separated the boys, taking Hiccup to talk personal matters. Toothless of course followed them, one because Hiccup was his rider and two because Hiccup was feeding Aysha by bottle. She was big enough to eat fish but she still needed a mother’s milk and luckily she seemed to like yak’s milk. He cradled the little dragon like any father would an infant and Stoick found it hard to stay angry with the boy when he was doing something so grown up yet still undoubtedly Hiccup. Only Hiccup would think of nursing a baby dragon by bottle as if it were a human babe. It also worked as a good distraction for the boy.

“Hiccup,” Stoick said once they were in the privacy of their hut. 

He closed the door behind his son as the youth wandered to one of the chairs – just so happened to be Stoick’s rather than his own this time – and sat down, folding his legs yoga style under him to cushion the little dragon. Toothless curled around the chair protectively and gave Stoick that challenging look he did every so often, as if telling Stoick not to bother the boy while he cared for the young Nightfury. 

Sighing, Stoick pulled up the smaller chair that was meant for Hiccup and straddled it, hoping his weight wouldn’t crack the wood. Well it was almost time to crave the boy a new one, he was growing a little faster now even if he was still shorter than his peers. Luckily the hair held. He shook that thought away and focused on the situation at hand. “Hiccup…lad, look at me.”

It took a moment before the boy stopped chattering to the baby dragon and met his father’s gaze and another few seconds before he came out of his own thoughts to realize they were about to have “the talk”. His face immediately paled and he looked back down at the dragon in his arms. “Yeah.”

“Look at me,” Stoick repeated sternly.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup did or at least in the general direction. He refused to make eye contact.

“Hiccup.”

Finally bright green eyes flicked up to meet pale green eyes. “Look, I know what you’re going to say and you don’t have to. Nothing happened. We only sparred.”

Stoick’s eyes bored into Hiccup’s, full of wisdom and knowing. “And that’s how the hay got in the spring?”

“Ah…yeah.”

“Something that should have taken you half a second to clean out without removing the leg?”

“It looked worse than it was I guess.” Hiccup looked back to Aysha who was happily suckling from the bottle. “The lighting in the barn is horrible.”

Stoick gave a thoughtful nod as he watched his son tend the dragon. “Is that also why you’re limping more and hesitating when you sit?”

Hiccup shrugged. “I hit the ground pretty hard. Dagur did this thing where he threw me over his shoulder and then slammed me on the ground. I got him back.”

There should have been a little smirk at the end of that line. Hiccup was usually very proud of his successes in sparring. He never bragged but there was always a hint of a smile. This time there was none, as if he was hiding something from Stoick, which he very much was.

Stoick let out a frustrated breathe. The last thing he wanted was to argue with his son but if he and Dagur had done what he was almost positive they had they needed to talk it out before things went any further. “Hiccup, you know I don’t like it when you lie to me.” He reached over and caught the boy’s chin and made him meet his gaze once more. “Son, you can’t hide the evidence that’s littering your body.”

Hiccup frowned, as if he had no clue what his father was going on about. For a time they simply stared at each other, then Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. “How much trouble am I in?”

“Depends, how far did it go?”

Hiccup swallowed and paled more.

Stoick nodded. That was all he needed to see. He carefully pulled away the scarf Hiccup had wrapped around his neck to cover the mark he had spotted earlier. There, dark and unmistakable, was a hicky and the perfect impression of teeth. “That far, huh?” This time he let Hiccup pull away. “Well I’m the last person to tell you not to have a homosexual relationship and I know boys your age are curious but is Dagur really the one you want to give you virginity to?”

In a heartbeat Hiccup went from pale to beet red. “DAD!”

The Hooligan chief kept a straight face as he inwardly cheered. He’d hit the nail on the head and had made his boy react. “Well he is?”

“I might be small but I’m not a girl,” Hiccup said, his voice filled with indignation.

“No, I very well aware of that but that doesn’t mean your sexuality isn’t as important. Hiccup, I want the very best for you but Dagur is wild. He angers easily and yes he may be very protective of you but that doesn’t mean he won’t go berserk without a moment’s notice,” Stoick explained in his best “I’m your father, you have to listen to me” voice.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Hiccup scoffed before catching himself and pressing his lips together.

“How badly are you hurt?”

Seconds ticked by before Hiccup finally answered. “Just a little bruised and sore inside. Nothing I can’t handle. I’ve had worse injuries.” 

That he had but neither he nor Stoick spoke of them. The leg was obvious and Hiccup had grown to accept it but being run through by a sword and nearly choking to death on smoke had affected him in ways that still haunted him. The nightmares were an every night occurrence that he refused to speak about and sometimes affected his performance. It worried Stoick greatly because there was little he could do comfort his child.

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about grandbabies just yet,” Stoick jested, hoping to get a smile out of Hiccup. He got a little one, not his usual smile but that shy little one he got when he knew he was in trouble but was going to get away with it. Stoick rolled his eyes for dramatic effect. “And I suppose I can’t castrate Dagur without starting a war. I’ll just have to say my boy’s topping the Berserker chief…regardless what Dagur thinks.”

That made Hiccup grin. “Oh yes, lets start a war with the Berserkers over whether Dagur tops me or I top him.”

“Precisely,” Stoick said with a wink as he stood. “Do you need help burping her or are you alright?”

Hiccup blinked and looked down at Aysha who had finished her bottle. He had never really burped a baby before but he had seen it done. “I’ve got it,” he said as he lifted the little dragon to his shoulder and patted her back. Three pats later there came a little burped plasma blast that hit one of the shields on the wall. He turned in surprise while Toothless lifted his head to see what had happened then bleated in laughter. Hiccup looked at him and then to his father. “Ah…oops?”

Stoick just shook his head and patted his son on the shoulder. “Welcome to fatherhood. At least it’s a dragon and not a baby. Don’t take me wrong I want grandbabies but not for a few more years.”

The youth was too preoccupied with the dragon in his arms to catch the last part. Aysha was suckling the toes of her left hind toes and looking as if she was having a merry old time. Hiccup giggled and tickled her belly. “I think from now on we’ll burp you outdoors away from anything flammable.”

. . .

Outcast Island was a buzz of activity as warriors tried to train unruly wild dragons but try as they might they could only control a small handful as the rest fought each other for dominance. Mating season was in swing and any dragon not caged was migrating back to Dragon Island to find a mate if there was none available on Outcast Island.

“Get those dragons back in their cages!” Alvin bellowed as he stomped around the arena, man handling many a dragon himself and forcing them into cramp cages. “Somebody get that Zippleback off Thomas! Do I have to do everything around here me self?”

“We’re trying, sir but the beasties are practically killing each other to get to the females. We have to release them or they’ll tear the island apart,” Savage reported, as he locked yet another cage where a Monstrous Nightmare was slamming its body against the rails as its body burned brightly.

“Surely Berk is going through such drama,” Alvin snapped as he shoved the smaller man aside.

“No, sir. They let they’re dragons go mating season,” Savage explained as he hurried to catch up with his leader. “All but the Nightfury but of course he needs his rider and is the last of his species.”

Alvin whirled around in sudden interest. “What did you say?”

“The Nightfury is the last of his species?”

“Before that, you imbecile!”

Savage took a step back at the mad gleam he saw in his leader’s dark gaze. “The Hooligans let their dragons go for mating season.”

“Ah…” Alvin said, stroking his beard in deep thought. “Then Berk is defenseless with all but one dragon gone. No doubt Hiccup will be wearing himself thin trying to defend the whole island on his own. The timing couldn’t be more perfect. Get these dragons caged and then ready my ship. It’s time I paid my young nemesis a visit. Maybe he can make these beasts settle down.”

Savage pivoted to catch up as Alvin marched through the arena doors and headed toward the underground caverns. “Hiccup won’t train our dragons, Alvin. You know that. He’d rather die than help us. How do you plan on making him calm a bunch of salvage beasts that rather tear each other’s eyes out then let us ride them?”

“But…”

Alvin stopped, tired of Savage and his excuses. The man was weak, unwilling to do what was necessary to get the job done. “Oh don’t worry, Savage, Hiccup will train our dragons. There’s no mistaking it this time. There will be no more childish games. I will do whatever is I deem necessary to make him see reason. Even if I have to break him.”


	4. Chapter 4

How to Train Your Dagcup 4

**Little note: I’d like to thank Chiwandering who inspired the Dagur/Hiccup first time scene and Dagur going a little berserk through it. I meant to put this note in the second chapter but kept forgetting. This chapter is also inspired by one of her beautiful dagcup drawings. Now back to the fic.  
Side note: for those who haven’t realized this story is a follow up to Brothers so may want to read that one if you don’t understand some of the things in the upcoming chapters.**

It was always sort of strange not going to the dragon academy first thing in the morning for Hiccup. Ever since his “death” he had to hand everything regarding the academy over to Astrid. She now led the other dragon riders and while he more often than not went there to help out and come up with new tactics for everyone to practice he was no longer the acting leader. Hiccup hated it. The dragon academy had been his baby, his project to help tame the dragons and for two months he had been forced away from it in order to keep up the act that he had died in the battle between the Outcasts and the Berserkers. Both the Berserkers and Hooligans knew differently and Hiccup was pretty sure Alvin and his followers knew he was alive and well. Hiding was foolish in Hiccup’s opinion but Stoick had put his foot down. Neither Hiccup nor Toothless could take to the skies except at night. And there were limitation. No further than the seas stacks and around Berk which meant he couldn’t visit Dragon Island or the Berserkers or do any of the things he and Toothless loved doing otherwise Snotlout would have to report to him. So far Hiccup had been able to by his cousin off but now Astrid was keeping a closer eye on him and she wasn’t so easy to convince ever since Dagur kissed him two months ago in front of everyone. Yep, Hiccup’s life officially sucked at the moment.

He slumped against the white sands of the twins’ beach. Tuffnut and Ruffnut insisted it was theirs since they discovered it but in reality they all shared it on those rare hot days when the grotto just seemed to hold in the heat and they all wanted to get away from the academy and the village. For Hiccup it was the only place his father couldn’t find him although it was only a matter of time before Stoick discovered this place too. Then he would be dragged back to the village and forbidden to be on the beach where a passing Outcast ship could spot him. If anything Stoick was relentless when it came to Hiccup’s safety of being run through by Alvin in the battle. Hell, even Mildew worried about him which was weird beyond belief – although thankfully the old man was no longer on the island but communicated through air mail with Stoick after getting over the initial shock of Terrible Terrors delivering messages between the islands. Mildew kept Stoick updated on Outcast locations and so forth as he sailed with Johann until he found a new home. Which also meant if he saw Hiccup or Toothless flying about Stoick would know almost immediately.

“Don’t look so down,” Dagur said as he flopped down next to Hiccup, accidently kicking up a little sand. He rolled onto his side and gave Hiccup an appraising look, a teasing grin lifting the corner of his mouth. “Look where we are… A sandy white beach with endless ocean, beautiful weather, a sleeping baby Nightfury and Toothless is fishing.” The older boy sat up and looked at Toothless in surprise, obviously never seeing a dragon fishing before. It made his smile grow to something almost childlike.

Hiccup chuckled and watched his best friend splash around in the water as he caught a large cod then threw it to shore before hunting for another one. Toothless became still as a statue, his snout in the water and then diving in and then out with another one. This continued for a while and Hiccup laid back down, happy that Toothless was having fun.

“Whoa, he’s faster than I thought,” Dagur whistled. It was always amusing to see the sheer wonder that filled Dagur when he took the time to actually study a dragon rather than hunt it. 

If Hiccup could choice a career that wasn’t the future chieftain of the Hooligans he would dedicate his life to studying dragons. He would write a Book of Dragons ten thousand times the size of Bork’s and have it so accurate…

“Hic?”

He blinked and looked up, not realizing he had dozed off for a moment or two. “Hmm?”

“I’m sorry about last night,” Dagur whispered, leaning over him with that hungry look again.

Hiccup swallowed. Dagur’s face was so close and eyes so large and dark and… “Huh? What did you say?”

Dagur gave a low chuckle and leaned down closer, his lips only a breath away from Hiccup’s. “You can be too easy at times,” he teased as he easily pinned Hiccup down, not giving him a chance to escape this time. Not that Hiccup seemed inclined to try. He combed Hiccup’s hair back and smiled softly at him. “Do you want to try again?”

Blinking, Hiccup fought to try and understand what Dagur was suggestion and when it finally did kick in he blushed. “Here?” He looked around. They were the only ones there but if someone suddenly showed up or if the other kids flew overhead they would be spotted. “Ah…well…” 

All thought left him when Dagur nuzzled his neck and gentle kissed and licked his throat. Instead he began moaning softly, turning his head away to allow the older boy more access to his neck. He never realized how sensitive his neck was until Dagur began kissing and suckling it the night before. And since both boys were only in their undergarments having been swimming earlier, there wasn’t much covering them or the arousal that soon stood out on both. Dagur didn’t immediately begin groping Hiccup as he had the night before, instead he slid between Hiccup’s legs and slowly dry humped him, making sure to rub their erections together until Hiccup was a moaning, whimpering mess and clinging to him.

“Tell me what you want me to do, Hiccup,” Dagur purred in his ear as he rubbed against him. “Come on, I know you’ve got a dirty little mind like mine. Tell me in detail what you want.”

Coherent thought was the last thing Hiccup could do at that moment. There were so many things he wanted to say but he couldn’t put the words together. He couldn’t think beyond the burning need he now had. His hips jerked and he pushed back into Dagur making the older boy moan in need as well. He tried to tell Dagur what he wanted, how much he needed to be touched down there, that he wanted Dagur’s mouth on his cock again but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. So turning his head he caught Dagur’s lips and kissed him with everything he had learned from the older boy in the short bursts of time they had together. He was still extremely new to this but he tried and although he faltered a few times, his kiss still a little clumsy, Dagur corrected him and led him in a war a battle for dominance. It led to them rolling around in the sand until Hiccup managed to top Dagur, their erections still grinding together almost painfully.

Dagur pulled Hiccup down until he was laying over him, their cocks still rubbing against each other but the smaller boy’s head tucked under his chin. “I want to fuck you so bad,” he growled, knowing he couldn’t play for much longer. “I want to fill every inch of you and pound you into the sand until you can’t walk anymore.”

Hiccup’s heart raced at such words and a momentary fear filled him. As much as he loved Dagur he couldn’t go through another pounding like last night. It hurt too much. He tried to pull away but Dagur held him tightly. “Dagur…” he whispered.

“I’m not going to,” the Berserker assured. “I’ve got a better idea. Why don’t you ride me?”

Hiccup rolled and got onto his arms to look down at Dagur. Did he just suggest what he thought he did? “What?”

“Ride me like you do your dragon.”

Hiccup raised a questioning brow. “You know I don’t…”

Dagur gave a laugh at the misunderstanding. “I know that silly! Of course you don’t. None the less I want you to ride me. I want you to impale that tight ass of yours with my cock.” His grin only grew at Hiccup’s wide eyes and total confusion. He grasped the young heir’s hips and yanked down his underpants down before pulling him closer. “But first I’ll have to give you a really good prep job.”

Hiccup gave a squeak of surprise as he was shuffle forward until he was straddling Dagur’s face. Okay, this was weird. This was way too weird. This was… He gave a little cry as Dagur’s tongue licked his ass as the Berserker pulled open his ass cheeks. It was a strange feeling. The tip of the tongue poked his hole, wiggling and licking until suddenly it pushed inside. Hiccup’s whole world went white and it was a fight not to touch himself as his ass was penetrated, licked inside and out. It felt so good, so unbelievably good. Dagur took his time and tongue fucked Hiccup as he searched for the little bundle of nerves hidden deep inside. Once Hiccup was good and slick he lifted him off his face and down to his belly.

“Hic, suck me,” he breathed as he licked his lips. “I want to be good and slick when I enter you. I’ll suck you at the same time.”

Hiccup was breathless and a little light headed but he instantly understood what Dagur wanted and after last night he was more than a willing to try giving Dagur head – as long as Dagur didn’t try pounding his mouth into the ground, but thankfully Hiccup was on top so he maneuvered himself – with Dagur’s help – so that he again straddled the older boy’s face but in the opposite direction while he faced Dagur’s engorged cock which was so much larger than his own. Good Thor he forgot how big Dagur was and how on earth was he expected to fit something like this in his mouth let alone his ass. How did he do it last night?

He gave a little yelp as Dagur took his length into his mouth and began suckling it. Oh Gods…oh boy…that was…that was… Hiccup fought though the pleasure to think about what he was supposed to be doing. He lowered his head and nuzzled the base of Dagur cock before laying a kiss to the side and slowly licking it. It was a salty taste, not completely unpleasant but definitely not something he was used to. Regardless he took it in his mouth, kissing and licking the hard flesh and suckling gently, making sure to get the organ as wet as possible almost to the point he had saliva dripping down his chin. He must have done something right because Dagur was moaning and shaking with need under him and Hiccup tasted precum for the first time.

“Okay, okay,” Dagur gasped as he lifted Hiccup off his face. “Oh Loki, Hic, that was… If you continue I’m going to cum all over your face. I need in you now!”

Something in Hiccup singed with pride at the thought he could make Dagur almost lose control yet still be able to hold himself in check to not hurt him. He almost wanted to tease Dagur for that but decided against it. They may be lovers now but that didn’t mean Dagur wasn’t still deranged and wouldn’t lose it at any moment. So rather than teasing he straddled his love and hovered just above the erect cock poking his ass. He wasn’t quite sure where to go from there.

Dagur took Hiccup’s hips and gave an encouraging smile. “It’s alright, Hic. Just go slow, I’ll try not to move. I can’t promise but I’ll try.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hiccup lowered himself on that hard flesh. It slid in far easier than the night before and while it still felt strange in didn’t hurt or sting so much as it filled a strange aching need within him and soon enough he was filled to the brim, every single inch of Dagur buried deep inside him. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and relaxed. “Ancients…” he breathed, still unable to believe he had done it.

Dagur gave a laugh and slumped back. “So tight… Hic, I love your ass. Please…start bouncing before I try taking over.” His large hands squeezed Hiccup’s hips, demanding movement and it didn’t take a genius to know that if Hiccup didn’t start soon that Dagur would indeed take over.

Hiccup was a little nervous. While he was used to running and even jumping with his prosthetic leg he had never really bounced on it. Most likely it wouldn’t cause any damage or be any trouble but it did take a moment before he gathered the courage to start.

“All the way up and then drop down,” Dagur instructed as he guided Hiccup.

The younger boy did as he was told and slip up until only the head of Dagur’s cock was in him before dropping down. They both cried out as the head of Dagur’s cock hit Hiccup’s inner walls. Dagur adjusted him just a little before Hiccup did it again and again and again until finally they were hitting the prostrate and Hiccup screamed in pleasure and his movements faltered in the sudden pleasure. From there it became another wrestling match. Hiccup wanted to stay in control but his movements were unorganized and hesitant and Dagur needed movement. This time though Dagur was more careful when he wrestled Hiccup to the ground and instead of pinning the smaller boy he hefted up Hiccup’s bottom and stayed on his knees as he thrust deeply into the sweet tight cavern. Despite his need he wanted to blow Hiccup’s mind this time, to bring him as much pleasure as humanly possible. So rather than pounding the boy senseless he alternating between fast and slow thrusts and when he thought Hiccup was almost at his breaking point he would switch positions until he found his favorite. He loved the sounds Hiccups made, the way his muscles would ripple around his length and tried to push back. They finally found their rhythm when Hiccup was on all fours. Dagur was able to go deep, deeper than ever before, while still brushing the prostrate with enough pressure to make Hiccup jerk and cry until finally his muscles tightened and squeezed Dagur’s cock in what could only be called a death grip.

Hiccup’s arms gave out and he found himself face first in the sand as he came, his entire body jerking with pleasure. Cum covered his belly and chest and eve his chin. Dagur pumped into his ass a few more times before slamming into his rear and cumming as well. It made Hiccup cry out a second time as the hot liquid filled him and brushed against tiny tears inside him from the night before. It both hurt and felt oddly good.

Both boys slumped in the sand in exhaustion, Dagur laughing in delight while Hiccup gave a little moan but smiled softly at seeing the sweet happy look on Dagur’s face. The look quickly turned to one of worry.

“Did I hurt you?” Dagur asked as his clambered over Hiccup and all but straddled him.

Hiccup shook his head. “No,” he said as he studied the older boy’s face. There was real concern there and something more. Love, Hiccup realized with surprise. It was real love not just some infatuation or lust but real love. He cupped Dagur cheek and lifted his head up to kiss him. How all this happened, what it meant for their future he did not know but it sent a thrill through him unlike any he felt before. And while neither of them was in any shape to make love a second time that didn’t stop them from making out a little longer before running into the ocean to clean off, laughing more than either had in a long, long time. Neither noticed the Outcast ship off in the distance.

. . .

Alvin watched the boys through his scope with a frown. He was not happy with what he saw. What was that Berserker doing with his dragon trainer? The Hooligans may have tried to hide Hiccup from him by pretending he had died in the battle on Berserk Island, even going so far as having a funeral for the boy but he knew it was all a farce. Had Hiccup truly died Stoick would have torn Outcast Island to shreds to exact revenge. No, Stoick the Vast had returned to Berk after helping the Berserkers rebuild. Not at all the actions of a grieving father. And now the young chief of the Berserkers was on Berk and touching Hiccup as if they were lovers. It enraged Alvin to think of anyone touching what was his and changed his plans just a little. He would capture Hiccup, make him train his dragons and if he refused…well Dagur may have taken Hiccup’s virginity but he would give Hiccup something Dagur never could. However that might mean taking more drastic steps than he originally considered. Ah but he would do whatever it took to make Hiccup his once and for all, no matter how nasty he might have to be. That new thought brought him a sick sort of pleasure.

A twisted grin lifted his lips. “Bring us about. We make land fall when night falls. This time tomorrow the Dragon Conqueror will be ours.”


	5. Chapter 5

How to Train Your Dagcup 5

Things were moving rather fast, Hiccup decided once he had a chance to really sit down and think about it. Of course things with Dagur usually happed fasted. Hiccup chalked it up to the limited time they had together considering the distance between them and even with air mail they really didn’t get a chance to talk. Dagur wasn’t one for writing and took a long time to get his words together while Hiccup could write a novel in one letter. Things weren’t exactly equal even between them when it came to the long distance relationship department. So when they did get to spend time together they wanted to make the most of it but after less than twelve hours and already making love twice Hiccup wanted an actual conversation with his…he wasn’t sure what to call Dagur that wouldn’t sound stupid. Boyfriend was out simply because neither of them could bring themselves to say it yet. Lover was more like it but again it was something they could say to one another but in public…Hiccup wasn’t ready for that just yet. Sure his father may accept his relationship with Dagur but the rest of the village? He already had enough trouble being accepted by his people, introducing Dagur as his lover was sure to make that even more difficult. He didn’t know what to do.

Pulling his knees to his chest he looked out over the ocean from the lookout, the highest peak on Berk, just above Mildew’s cabbage farm. He had been tending it since Mildew made it clear he wasn’t coming back. A part of Hiccup was happy that the old Viking wasn’t coming back, he had betrayed not only him but their entire tribe on more than one occasion by helping Alvin but another part blamed himself for the man’s betrayal. If he hadn’t ended the war between Berk and the dragons maybe Mildew wouldn’t have felt the need to join the Outcasts. Ah, but then again Mildew always did find something to complain about and may have left regardless of the dragons. Still there were times when he wondered.

“You look so serious,” Dagur said as he sat down next to him. He gave a playful nudge. “What’s up?”

“Just thinking,” Hiccup answered unable to lift his mood.

“You know that can be dangerous,” the older boy teased. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Hic, what’s up?”

Sighing Hiccup turned to face the other boy. “I don’t know. Nothing…everything…”

“Is it me?”

Hiccup shook his head. “No! Yes. I don’t know. I just…it’s us I guess. I’m trying to figure us out. I mean we’ve had sex twice now but we haven’t dated or courted or anything yet. I know with our duties and all that it’s next to impossible but shouldn’t we come to some sort of decision about what we are?”

Dagur looked thoughtful for several long seconds. “You know how I feel about you, right?”

Hiccup nodded. He was pretty sure about he did even if Dagur had yet to say the words. Well Hiccup hadn’t said them either so he couldn’t really point fingers.

“Why can’t we just say we’re having fun?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment in confusion. “Fun?”

“Yeah. We don’t get together often enough so when we do why not spend all our time enjoying each other?”

“Enjoying each other?” Hiccup echoed. He looked away, a frown marring his features. “Is that all this is to you?”

“Hiccup,” Dagur whispered, catching his chin and pressing his lips to the smaller boy’s. “I love you. I want to spend every minute with you but we can’t do that here. Perhaps if you were on Berserk. You’ll be happy living with me. You wouldn’t have to hide or worry about Outcasts. I wouldn’t keep you caged up like some canary when all you want to do is fly.”

Hiccup blinked, surprised that Dagur could read him so well. Had he been projecting his emotions that much? He shook his head. “My Dad will never allow that. If it wasn’t for Toothless I would never be allowed out of the village. He’d have me cooped up at the forge or at home like when I was little. Do you have any idea how over protective he is?”

“I remember,” Dagur said with a nod. “Did you hear the lecture he gave me back on Berserk after I kissed you the first time and then the second time? The second was worse. There’s nothing like getting a lecture from your boyfriend’s dad about protection and not disgracing our tribes by playing games with your heart. Did you know he threatened war if I broke your heart?”

A smile tugged at Hiccup’s lips. “Boyfriend?” he asked.

Dagur looked perplex for a moment and then wrapped an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Yeah, what did you think we were? What, were you expecting flowers and poetry? Even if you were a girl I wouldn’t do that. I’d just throw you over my shoulder and ravish you until you couldn’t walk…oh wait, I’ve done that once already. Of course you’re walking pretty well now so maybe I didn’t do a good enough job.”

Hiccup laughed and gave him a kiss. “Wait…did you say you loved me?”

The Berserker laughed. “About two minutes ago and they say I’m thick skulled.” He rubbed his nose against Hiccup before sitting back and adjusting Hiccup so he sitting between his legs and leaning against him as the watched Toothless and Aysha play around the garden. “I’m still not getting you flowers or writing poetry,” he said as he hugged his lover.

“I can live with that,” Hiccup agreed. “Tooth, don’t let Aysha play in the cabbage patch. If Mildew saw that he’d have chickens.”

Toothless looked up at him with wide innocent eyes but he dipped his head and caught Aysha by the scuff and lifted her out of the fenced in cabbage patch. He pranced away a few yards before depositing her on a patch of grass. Once Aysha was sitting on her rump and looking at him she patted him on the nose and gave a tiny roar. He gave her a lopsided smile before roaring back, the shock of which knocked her over. She rolled backward and then onto her side, her wings going flopping over her head.   
Concerned, Toothless poked her with his snout only to have her jump on his head. His eyes crossed as he tried to look at her but all he could see was a wagging tail with tail fins opening and closing and then the feel of claws as Aysha clambered down his neck, over the saddle and onto the small of his back on the other side. Those claws dug into his scales followed by a small plasma blast. The larger dragon gave a painful yelp and glared at the tiny one but his anger quickly melted as Aysha curled up and fell asleep on him. He did however glare up at Hiccup and Dagur when they laughed at him.

“Sorry, bud,” Hiccup quickly apologized as he covered his mouth.

Dagur on the other hand couldn’t stop laughing. Toothless gave a low growl, his eyes narrowing at being laughed at. Aiming carefully he shot a narrow blast of plasma at the older boy and Hiccup – as predicted – ducked to one side. While the blast wasn’t very strong it did almost knock Dagur off the lookout. Toothless bleated in laughter at the scorched and frazzled look on Dagur’s face before looping off a safe distance from any potential weapons in the boy’s grasp.

Hiccup burst out laughing. He couldn’t stop. Without his helmet and hair down – well now up thanks to Toothless – Dagur looked like a redheaded boar with smoke rimmed eyes. Oh if he could only keep a copy of this image forever. 

Dagur’s brows furrowed as he glared at Hiccup. “What’s so funny?” he demanded causing Hiccup to eep and shuffle back but before he could topple off the lookout Dagur grabbed him and began tickling him. “Hey? What’s so funny, Hic? Remember I’ve got a little sister, I can do this all day.”

“Stop, stop! You’re worse than Astrid! Enough! I give!” Hiccup giggled, trying to bat those sneaky fingers away but Dagur was relentless and Hiccup couldn’t escape him until he caught the older boy and pulled him down to him. “Okay, tickling time is over. How about we find something more productive to do?”

Dagur leaned over him. “I can think of a few things.”

“Dagur!”

“Hunting. Look who’s mind is in the gutter now.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Uh huh.”

“But if you want to…”

“Nope,” Hiccup said as he rolled out from under him and to the ladder. He laughed as Dagur tried to grab him but he was to the bottom before Dagur could even peer over the edge. “Got to be faster than that, chief!”

“Hiccup?”

He almost tripped when Astrid called his name from above. She and Stormfly came around the peak of the mountain to land next to the cabbage patch. It was even rarer for Astrid to come up to Mildew’s old place so Hiccup was thrown a little off guard to see her here especially when she and the other teens should be on patrol. For whatever reason he found himself taking a step back from her. 

“Oh hey, Astrid, what’s up?” he asked, plastering on a bright smile. Things hadn’t been the same since the whole incident on Berserker Island. He gave a surprised eep when Dagur grabbed him around the waist and swung him around. “Dagur!”

“What do you want, Astrid?” Dagur asked but his voice wasn’t friendly at all.

The blonde girl ignored him completely and kept her attention on Hiccup. “Your Dad is looking for you. He seems upset.”

“When is that anything new?” Hiccup asked wondering why she would mention that particular fact. “Did he say what he wanted?”

“No but I’m guessing it has to do with him. Come on, I’ll give you a lift while Toothless plays with the hatchling.”

Stormfly spread her wings, ready to take to the air once more but Hiccup shook his head. “I’ll walk. It’ll give him time to cool down. Dagur, put me down…he he…Dagur! Seriously, I can’t talk to her if you’re spinning me around.”

“Dagur, put him down,” Astrid finally snapped as she jumped down from her mount. “Hiccup, we need to talk.”

Dagur stopped and gently set Hiccup down. “Whatever your problem you can discuss it was us.”

“Dagur,” Hiccup said warningly. There were some things that Dagur simply had to understand were still Hiccup’s duties, and by the look on Astrid’s face this had to be serious academy business. “Okay, ah…I guess we can talk in Mildew’s place. Dagur, just give us a few minutes.”

Dagur and Astrid glared at each other, then Astrid gave a triumphant smirk and followed Hiccup into the hut while the Berserker grumbled. Hiccup tried his best to ignore them. They two obviously hated each other and nothing Hiccup said to Astrid made things any better. He had hoped she would warm up to Dagur but so far she still thought he should be in a cage. 

“Okay before you start…” he began, trying to ignore the uneasiness between them as well as the creepiness that was Mildew’s hut.

“Hiccup, what the hell is going on?” Astrid demanded, not giving him a chance to speak. “Do you have any idea what I saw when Fishlegs and I were flying over the twin’s beach a few hours ago?”

Hiccup paled. “The twin’s beach? Wh…what would you guys be doing there?”

“For one thing, making sure there were no Outcasts ship moored there, not fumble onto you and him rolling around in the sand like two wild animals! Did you seriously have sex with him?” she continued as she backed him in a corner. “Have you lost your mind? He’s…he’s…”

“Deranged?” Dagur filled in for her. He stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest and eyes hardened into a hate filled glare. “If you’re planning on having a private discussion then I suggestion not yelling like Screaming Death when doing so.”

She glared at him and then back at Hiccup. “You choose him over me?” she asked, pointing at Dagur accusingly.

“Jealous?” Dagur countered with a predatory grin.

“Would you two stop?” Hiccup asked, managing to side step out of the corner. He couldn’t understand why they just couldn’t get along. “Okay, look, I know what you saw must have been well…ah…okay…I really don’t know what to say. Just…” He really didn’t know what to say. “Astrid, you’re my best friend and…”

Her eyes widened and a heart broken look took over her face. She shook her head dejectedly before pivoting on her heel and running out of the hut. A moment later the sound of powerful wings could be heard as Stormfly carried her away. Hiccup hurried outside and looked after her, not understanding what he had said that was so wrong. “Astrid?” he called but she was already gone. He didn’t know whether or not to go after her but he suddenly felt very guilty. What did he do wrong? Did he somehow just destroy their friendship just by being in a relationship with Dagur? He simply didn’t understand. “What did I do?”

“Nothing,” Dagur said as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup. “Nothing at all.”

Still Hiccup couldn’t shake the guilt feeling him. He hurried to Toothless and handed Dagur Aysha. “Look, I’ll take you back to the village and see what my Dad wants then I need to talk to her and get this straightened out.”

“Hiccup, you don’t need her,” Dagur tried as Hiccup mounted his dragon. He hurried and climbed on as well, one arm around Hiccup’s waist while he cradled Aysha in the other.

“Yeah I do,” Hiccup explained. “She’s my best friend. I can’t lose her just because she doesn’t understand my choices.” He didn’t had that out of all the teens on Berk, including the dragon riders that Astrid might be his only real friend who wanted to spend time with him outside of the academy or patrol. And aside from Toothless she was his first friend. He couldn’t bear the thought of her hating him because he fell in love with someone else.

When they landed in the village he was surprised not to find his father in the usual spots and even Gobber seemed surprised that Stoick would have had Astrid looking for him but directed Hiccup to Bucket’s farm informing him that his father wanted to check on the livestock and egg production. Stoick wanted to make sure that this year’s food storage was well stocked compared to the two previous years due to incidents with the dragons. Deciding it might be best to face his father alone he asked Dagur to wait for him with Gobber while he went to the farm. He needed a few minutes alone to gather his thoughts before facing his father.

To his surprise, Stoick hadn’t been looking for him. “No, son, I haven’t spoken to Astrid all day, why?”

Hiccup was sorely confused as he looked up at his father. “Not at all?” he asked.

Stoick gave a chuckle. “No, Hiccup, not today. She’s taken her responsibilities as leader of the Flight Club seriously. She and the other kids are almost always out on patrol. Why? Is there something I should be concerned about?”

Hiccup shook his head and glanced past the farm to the academy in the distance. “No, just a misunderstanding. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Alright…you haven’t been flying, have you?” Stoick asked, looking around for Toothless who was presently with Dagur, playing with Aysha.

“Of course not, Dad,” Hiccup answered, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes in annoyance. He took a deep breath. It was going to be a long walk to the academy. “I’ll see you tonight.”

He and Astrid had to talk. Obviously she had used his father as an excuse to get him away from Dagur. This was ridicules. She’s known for months he and Dagur were together. Okay, having a sort of long distance relationship, whatever, the point was Astrid knew for quite some time that he had feelings for Dagur and that together they were working out the mystery of his mother and the quest she was supposed to be on. So he and Dagur had taken the next step…on a beach…where anyone could have seen them. 

He covered his face in embarrassment. When would he learn to think before he acted? They were what…a hundred feet from the cave entrance? Why did he suggest the go there to fool around instead of being in plain sight? Sometimes he could be so stupid! And why didn’t he tell Astrid he was in love with Dagur before all this happened. Sure he had said they were in a relationship but he had never explained that he actually loved the other boy. He berated himself over and over again as he made the long journey to the academy and by the time he got there he was sure he knew what to say to Astrid to make things right again. He wasn’t expecting all the dragon riders, with the exception of his father, to be waiting there. His heart dropped. He did not want to have this conversation in front of everyone.

“Ah…hi guys,” he said, trying to plaster a smile on his face even though he felt as if he had just been punched in the gut.

“Hey,” said Snotlout with a grin that held an odd sort of pride. The twins seemed to mirror it although there was a bit of a leer in their twin stare.

“Ah…hi Hiccup,” Fishlegs said cheerfully but his eyes never met Hiccup’s but rather said firmly on Meatlug as he patted his dragon.

Astrid just glared at him as she removed her saddle from Stormfly’s back.

“So what’s going on?” Hiccup asked as he strolled further into the former arena. His gaze moved to each of the teens before he sighed. “Okay, look I know you’ve all heard about Dagur and me by now,” he started, figuring that he might as well get it out in the open and be done with it before rumors spread all over town.

“Yeah,” Snotlout laughed, clapping him on the back. “You topped Dagur! Man, I never thought you had it in you!”

“What?” Hiccup asked, surprised. He shook his head, remembering the silliness his father had said this morning. “Did my Dad…”

“When my Dad saw the two of you coming out of your barn all disheveled he cornered your dad on the situation. You know how he is. Anyways, your dad says that you topped Dagur. I never would have pegged him for that,” Snotlout continued as he gave his younger cousin a one arm hug, something very rare between the two.

“Okay…”

“You’re the man,” laughed Tuffnut, coming to his other side. “I mean for someone as small as you to take on someone his size…”

“Guys…” Hiccup said a little speechless. He raised his hands and stepped away from the two only to have Ruffnut suddenly in his face.

“This makes you the craziest kid in Berk,” Ruffnut purred in a soft seductive voice. “I like that.”

Hiccup’s blush darkened. “Uhm…thanks?”

“Oh for Thor’s sake!” Astrid cried, yanking the other girl away from him. “What were you thinking, Hiccup? You do realize that if things go south between you two that it could lead to war? Hell so no once and he could go berserk. Dagur is called deranged for a reason. He’s untamable, murderous and an animal. The only reason he stopped killing dragons is because of you. You don’t think he’ll lose it and kill all of our dragons or even us in the middle of the night without a second thought if you piss him off?” Her blue eyes bore into Hiccup’s, challenging him to deny it, to defend his lover.

“He’s not the monster you think he is,” he said, his voice low and warning as he met her glare with his own.

“Hiccup,” Fishlegs started, his voice soft and nervous. “You know what he used to do to us. How he abused us.”

“He’s not the same,” Hiccup insisted. When Fishlegs turned away he sighed and reached out to him. “Fishlegs, he’s changed. I swear he’s not like that anymore.”

Fishlegs glanced back at him but there was an old pain there that could not be easily erased or forgiven. “Maybe but for how long? Can you guarantee he’ll never do that again?”

Hiccup opened his mouth but he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t guarantee Dagur would never harm any of them every again. Dagur had problems, old demons he was still fighting and he might never conquer. 

“He doesn’t belong here, Hiccup,” Astrid said firmly, her eyes dark with anger. “After the peace treaty is signed send him home.”

“Whoa…whoa, wait are you telling who I can and cannot date?” Hiccup demanded finally fed up with her attitude toward him lately.

“Well some sure ought to,” she countered, invading his personal space.

Hiccup squared his shoulders and stood up to her. Before he might have backed down, maybe even been afraid of her hitting him but now he didn’t care. She could hit him all she wanted. “You know everyone said the same thing about the dragons. Mildew went so far as to join the Outcasts to get rid of them. Is that what you’re going to do, Astrid? Are you going to betray me too just because you don’t like Dagur? I thought you were my friend.”

“I am your friend and I’m worried about you. I’m doing what’s right.”

“Really? Mildew said the same thing.”

Fishlegs stepped in between the two and peacefully placed his hands on both their shoulders but it was Hiccup he addressed. “Dagur isn’t a dragon you can train, Hiccup. He’s a human being and yeah he might just be a teenager but he’s crazy and you can never get rid of the crazy once it’s there. I’m sorry but I’m siding with Astrid on this one.”

Hiccup stepped back, his eyes wide and to his surprise the three who had supported him only moments ago stepped away and sided with Astrid as well.

“He’s right,” Tuffnut suddenly said. “Dagur’s crazier than us and look how long you’ve been trying to get us to calm down.” His sister only nodded in agreement.

Snotlout gave a little shrug. “In the end, Hiccup, you’ll have to find a wife. Dagur can’t produce an heir for you and even if he could imagine just what type of kid that would be. Better to end it now before you both get too attached.”

Tears shimmered in Hiccup’s eyes but he blinked them away. He couldn’t show weakness not even to his friends…former friends. Taking a step back he shook his head and really wished Toothless was with him. At least then he could fly away but he couldn’t so instead he set his jaw and looked at them evenly. “I thought you were my friends, that after everything we’ve been through you’d trust my judgment. I guess I was wrong,” he said with a little shrug. He turned on his heel and headed for the exit. “Congratulations, Astrid, the academy’s yours.”

“Hiccup!” she cried, reaching out for him but he stormed away, shrugging off Snotlout when the older boy went to stop him.

Snotlout’s shoulders sagged but he caught Astrid’s wrist when she went to chase after Hiccup. “Let him be. He needs time to think. We might have been a little hard on him.”

She turned, her fist raised to hit the dark hair boy but quickly stopped herself when she saw his distraught eyes. To her surprise he hugged her. It wasn’t his usually attempt to cop a feel or make a pass at her but one full of the genuine worry they both felt for someone they loved. “He’ll be okay,” she promised him. “We had to do it. He’ll thank us later.”

. . .

As soon as he was far enough from the academy Hiccup began to run. He ran as fast as he could, not toward the village but to one of the underground tunnels. He needed to get away and if he wasn’t allowed to fly Toothless then he would go somewhere no one would be able to find him for hours. He wanted to go back to Dagur, wanted to cry his eyes out and spill his sorrow to a sympathetic ear but as much as he loved Dagur he knew better than to tell him his troubles. No, Dagur would match all the way to the academy with an arsenal of weapons and kill or maim the dragon riders and as much as Hiccup hated them right now he never wished harm on any of them. No, he just needed some time to himself away from everyone until he could think clearly. So for the next few hours he wandered the tunnels with only a torch until he found a nice quiet spot near a lagoon he had only visited once or twice before with Astrid. This time however he stayed in the cave far enough back that he could not be spotted by an overhead pass or even from the entrance. 

He stared out at the crashing waves forlornly, wishing Toothless was with him so they could fly but that wouldn’t have worked either, Astrid would have tracked him down fast enough. And sure they could have hid just about anywhere in the caves but the last thing he wanted was for Toothless to see him like this. 

Sniffling, he wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve and watched silently as the sun set and the sky darkened. Hours passed but he barely noticed as he leaned his head against the rock wall and tried to make sense of what he had down wrong to make all his friends turn against him so fast. It couldn’t just be about Dagur, it had to be something he did. Was it because he hadn’t been an active part of the Flight Club the last few months even though that was under his father’s strictest orders, the ones he knew better than disobeying. Should he have disobeyed and continued working as he had so many times in the past? Did the other kids even need him anymore? There had been no Outcast attacks since his supposed death. Had that driven Alvin away? He had so many questions and no answers.

It was pitch black outside now, the hours having ticked by without him noticing and the inkling of a need to return home fluttered across his mind before he crushed it and closed his eyes. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered at the moment other than sorting out how he had messed up this time. Not dinner, not Toothless or Dagur or how angry his father was sure to be with him for not being home on time. None of it mattered. He held his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. He’d go home once this horrible aching in his heart stopped and then he would endure whatever punishment awaited him. He always endured.

“Well I must say this is an awfully big surprise,” a raspy voice whispered out of the dark like a living nightmare. 

Hiccup ignored it for it was the same voice that haunted him every night. His brows bunched and forehead creased but otherwise he made no movement.

“Must be me birthday already,” the voice continued but this time there was a touch to Hiccup’s cheek, as if a large callused hand had cupped his cheek. Hiccup opened his eyes certain this was only another nightmare when his gaze met the dark brown eyes of the only man he ever truly hated. “I could have sworn I just celebrated it two months ago when my hands were covered in your blood. And here you are all alone and practically gift wrapped.”

Alvin the Treacherous.


	6. Chapter 6

How to Train Your Dagcup 6

It was just another nightmare, Hiccup was almost certain of it. Alvin never spoke softly, never touched his cheek or gave him curious looks. It was just a nightmare that he could banish away. With all his stress and turmoil it was understandable and when he woke up he would be alone in the cave with his father and Dagur going insane trying to figure out where he was. So he didn’t jump or move as he should have when Alvin knelt to his level and studied his tear streaked face in fascination under the light of a signal torch. Instead he closed his eyes and willed it all away. All he wanted was to sleep. But that lingering touch never left.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry,” Alvin said, his voice full of surprise and curiosity and maybe a little bit of bemusement. “I take it things with your boyfriend isn’t going as planned. Well don’t fret I’ll make it all better.” 

The gentle touch to his cheek moved to the side of his neck, a thumb brushing over the hickey on his Adam’s apple. It was too intimate, too much like the way Dagur would touch him and maybe it should have calmed it had it been a dream but it was suddenly all too real. Hiccup’s eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply, realizing a little too late that he wasn’t dreaming. That didn’t stop him from automatically lashing out. He kicked out with his good leg to Alvin’s gut before following that with his bad leg. The first kick didn’t do much as Alvin seemed ready for it but the second knocked him back enough for Hiccup to dart out away and further into the tunnels where the Outcast chief was unlikely to follow him. Unfortunately he didn’t take in account the half dozen Outcasts waiting for him and he only managed a few feet before someone caught him around the waist and lifted him off his feet. Another grabbed his legs to keep him from kicking anyone else.

“Let go!” he snarled, his earlier sorrow turning to rage. This wasn’t happening. This was not happening! He opened his mouth, hoping to be able to belt out a Nightfury roar and have it echoed through the tunnels and draw Toothless’s attention but before he could the first Outcast slapped a hand over his mouth and tightened his grip. It only made Hiccup struggle further.

“Not so tough are you?” the man holding his legs laughed. “Maybe being dubbed dead has taken the fight out of you.”

“Put him down,” Alvin ordered, surprising all of them.

“Sir?” the two Outcasts asked, looking perplex by the order.

“Now,” Alvin snapped as he got to his feet and stormed toward them.

Okay, this had to be a mess dream. There was no way Alvin would just let him go. Curious Hiccup simply stood there and stared up at Alvin as he approached, ignoring every urge that told him to run or steal a sword and run Alvin through. At least until Alvin backed him against the first guy who had grabbed him. If this was a dream it was worse than his previous nightmares. He yanked the dagger off his belt and raised it protectively in front of him. Of course with six Outcasts, one right at his back and Alvin directly in front of him, his chances were not exactly good.

“What do you want?” he demanded even though he knew the answer.

Alvin studied him for several long seconds, the look far different than anything Hiccup was used to. It was dark, calculating and filled with something Hiccup couldn’t name and it frightened him. “It seems I’ve been going about dealing with you all wrong. I keep treating you like a child when you’ve proved that you’re much more. You’re almost a man now and should be treated as such, no?”

Confused, Hiccup lowered his dagger. His brows narrowed. He’d received a lot of threats from Alvin but rarely a full speech. He opened his mouth to ask what he meant but before he could Alvin struck out, his fist hitting him in the temple. Hiccup was unconscious before he hit the ground.

“Time to start treating you like a man,” Alvin spat, his eyes gleaming with evil intent. He knelt down to lift his prize, cradling Hiccup’s slight form like a prized treasure. “Now is there anything else we were supposed to do while here?” he asked his warriors as they all stared at him in shock. “No? Then to the ship before Stoick comes looking for his boy.”

. . .

Stoick was already looking for Hiccup. He had instructed Dagur to stay at his hut in case Hiccup returned but so far there had been no sign. It wasn’t unusual for his son to miss dinner. More often than not Hiccup would forget and not eat until he was hungry. On more occasions than Stoick like to admit he would catch Hiccup sneaking into the house late at night munching on some jerky or food he had snuck out of the cupboards after a long night of patrol or night training when he was supposed to be asleep in bed. They had many discussions about the affect this had on his health and his need for proper meals and rest. There were days Hiccup took after Stoick far more than either of them ever realized. But this time Hiccup didn’t have Toothless with him. Toothless was racing around the island, searching for his rider but Berk was very large and with all the tunnels created by the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death meant Hiccup could literally be anywhere. But unless the boy could distracted by something important it seemed unlikely he would just disappear especially with his budding new relationship with Dagur who hadn’t seen him since early afternoon. No, something had to have happened to keep Hiccup away from the other boy.

He had checked the academy but none of the riders were there, all either on patrol or home with their families. So Stoick went to the one rider who would most likely know where Hiccup was, after all they were best friends as far as he knew. 

Knocking on the Hofferson house door he waited until for it to be answered. He was relieved when it opened and the very girl he had been searching for stood before him. “Astrid,” he breathed with a small smile. “Is Hiccup with you?”

Bright blue eyes widened as she met his gaze. “No. Isn’t he with Dagur?” she asked a little confused and put off but the question.

“Dagur hasn’t seen him since he went to find me and I haven’t seen him since he went to the academy to talk to you.”

“Oh.” She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. “I haven’t seen Hiccup since then either and the other kids were with me for the rest of the day so…”

“Astrid, what happened? Hiccup said you told him I wanted him. What’s going on?”

She gave a shrug and went to close the door. “Nothing. He came to the academy, we talked and then he went home as far as I knew.”

Something wasn’t right. Stoick placed his hand between the door and the frame, stopping her from shutting it. “Gather the other kids in the Great Hall, I want to speak to all of you,” he told her firmly, leaving no room for argument.

She sighed and gave a nod. She was planning on getting the others and searching the island for Hiccup now that she knew he was missing but she didn’t want to get into the reason why he may have gone missing. Yelling to her parents she told them she was leaving on dragon business and then hurried to the Twins’ house as Stoick went to retrieve Snotlout and Fishlegs. Ten minutes later they all met at the Great Hall where a grumpy Stoick and equally upset Gobber awaited them. It didn’t help that all five teen were fidgety under their chieftain’s harsh glare. 

“Alright, I know the lot of you know something about Hiccup’s sudden disappearance so out with it,” Stoick said sternly, his pale green eyes traveling over each teen and studying them to see which would crack first. It settled on Fishlegs, the seemingly weakest of the bunch. “Fishlegs,” he announced, calling the heavy set boy front and center.

Astrid shot Fishlegs a look, one that obviously said to keep his mouth shut or else so Stoick called her up as well.

“Now none of the name and place or birth nonsense,” he said before either of them opened their mouths. “Hiccup is missing and I want to know exactly what happened when he went to the academy.”

“Nothing,” Astrid said firmly, her face blank and back straight.

Fishlegs looked away.

“Fishlegs, Hiccup could be in trouble and in need of help, the longer we play this game the worse things can get for him,” Gobber said, his voice softer and more understanding than Stoick’s at that moment. “It’s a new moon outside, finding him will be next to impossible without your help.”

“I don’t know where he could have gone, sir,” Fishlegs said honestly. “He was very upset when he left.”

“Why?” Stoick demanded.

“Because Astrid is jealous that Hiccup is sleeping around with Dagur rather than her,” Snotlout said with an exasperated sigh.

“I am not!” Astrid snapped, whirling on him.

“You are too,” Tuffnut threw in with a grin.

“I would have joined that sandwich,” Ruffnut added which gained a bunch of ewws from the other teens.

Gobber looked confused. “Hiccup’s doing what now?”

Stoick slapped his forehead and groaned. “How did you find out?”

“Well, sir, they weren’t exactly secretive about it,” Fishlegs said as he stared at his toes.

Rubbing his temples Stoick tried to keep his calm. “So rather than be there as his friend the five of you cornered him about it. What did you say to him?”

They all fell silent.

“What did you say?” Stoick demanded, his anger growing. “My son is missing and you will tell what you said to make him runaway.”

They stared at each other before Astrid sighed. “It’s my fault. I told him it was wrong and that Dagur was insane and would turn on him and us and… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I just…Dagur’s an animal! Hiccup deserves better.”

“Perhaps, but that’s his choice not yours. If he’s happy you should support him not give him ultimatums.” He removed his helmet and brushed a hand over his head. “Alright, do any of you have any idea where he might have gone to be alone? He may have just lost track of time.”

“The grotto?” Astrid suggested.

Stoick shook his head, that was the first place he checked.

“Mildew’s?” Tuffnut asked. Hiccup had been tending that cabbage patch an awful lot lately.

“No, Thornado and I have already been there as well as the wheat fields and lookouts. We’ve searched all his usual haunts.”

Ruffnut pulled on one pleat. “What about our beach or the tunnels?” she asked, making everyone look at her. “Tuff and I go there all the time and we took Hiccup with us a while back. He wanted to map them for future use. He’s been spending more time in them since he and Toothless can’t fly during the day.”

Hiccup had talked about the tunnels many times but Stoick hadn’t had the chance to investigate them yet. That seemed like the most likely place his boy would go and with how dark it would be underground it would be easy for him to lose track of time and maybe even get lost. Stoick glanced to Gobber who gave an approving nod. “Fine, we’ll put together a search team and go to the tunnels. With luck he’s just lost and confused. When we find him you five are going to apologize for your behavior. I don’t care if you like Dagur or not, Hiccup is your friend and needs your support, understood?”

The teens all nodded although it came with some grumbling. Stoick didn’t care. He ushered them out before heading to his hut where Dagur was still waiting anxiously for Hiccup to return home. Stoick didn’t give him the full version on what he thought might have happened to Hiccup only that he had a disagreement with his friends and might have gone to the tunnels to cool down. Dagur seemed a little surprised. Hiccup had always been the most even headed person he met but then again the youth, like any other teen, could be hotheaded and rush into situations without thinking so it wasn’t that far of a stretch that he may have taken a walk to cool off and lost track of time in his anger. 

Placing Aysha on his shoulder Dagur grabbed his belt and slipped his swords back in their sheaths. “I coming as well,” he announced as he followed Stoick to the door.

“No, Dagur. If Hiccup comes home…” Stoick started as he turned back to the young chieftain.

“If Hiccup was coming home he would have been here by now. I know he can be reckless but I know he wouldn’t be this late without reason. Something’s happened to him,” Dagur insisted.

Stoick would have argued more but the look on Dagur’s face wasn’t that of the deranged teenager whom everyone associated him as but that of a distraught young man afraid that the love of his life might be in danger. Stoick felt the same. Something wasn’t right. Even at his most upset Hiccup was never this late. He gave a nod. With luck Toothless would find Hiccup and bring him home safely but something deep inside said that wouldn’t be the case this time.

. . . 

Finding Hiccup’s scent wasn’t hard; it was all over Berk but finding the most recent path proved much harder than Toothless expected. He had searched every inch of the academy, followed it to the opening of the series of winding tunnels but this opening wasn’t large enough for Toothless to climb into. Stoick had the entrance closed with only a small wooden hatch and ladder to descend by. But Hiccup’s scent was all over the ring handle which obviously meant he had gone down this way for whatever reason. It worried the Nightfury because Hiccup never went into the tunnels this way let alone without him. He growled and pawed at the opening but he couldn’t get it open. Frustrated he ran toward the next opening deep in the woods but again it had been closed off to keep possible invading tribes from ransacking Berk. He continued searching for openings as he ran toward the side of the island where there were a number of openings too large to be closed off. If he could get to one of them then maybe he could backtrack toward the academy and search for Hiccup’s scent once more. Surely Hiccup wouldn’t have gone far without him.

Without the moon to guide him through the dark night Toothless was forced to use a sonic scream to find his way. This would be so much faster if he had a rider to guide his tail fin so he could fly across the island but he was also terrified that if he did he might pass over Hiccup’s scent.

Then a waft of air brought just what he was looking for. Hiccup! He thought happily and gave a roar. He bounded over the edge of a low cliff and glided to the rocky shore below. Looking around excitedly he expected to see Hiccup sitting on the rocks and his head tilted in confusion when he scented the air. The scent came from the tunnel beyond but travelled out to sea. He gave another sonic cry, first toward the tunnel to see if maybe Hiccup was inside and when the wail bounced back and showed nothing but rocks and tunnels and turned toward the sea where the scent was rapidly fading ad gave another cry. It didn’t bounce like it would in an enclosed space but it did hit something and in his mind’s eye he could make out a ship. Was his Hiccup on the ship? He wasn’t sure but nonetheless anxiety filled him and he began passing. He gave a roar, hoping Hiccup would mimic it and call back but nothing happened. He roared again and again, desperate for an answer. Then when none came he howled into the night calling to anyone who would heed his plea and help him but it would be hours before anyone reached that side of the island and days before they figured out what had happened to the young heir of the Hooligans.

. . .

On the Outcast ship now miles away from Berk and sailing on a strong easterly wind Alvin smiled in triumph as he strolled down the steps to the cargo haul of the ship. There in a corner lay Hiccup, bound and gagged and still unconscious. No one knew he was taken by Outcasts. As far as the Hooligans were concerned the Outcasts no longer had any interest in Berk and that was how Alvin planned on keeping things until his dragons were ready. And they would be ready much sooner now that he had the dragon trainer. Hiccup would do as he wanted this time. There would be no more games, no more treating Hiccup like a child. No, now it was time for the boy to grow up and there was no better way than the way of a Treacherous.

He grinned stained yellow teeth at the sleeping youth. Oh yes, he had many, many plans for Hiccup, all of which were sure to prove to be quite a bit of fun for the Outcast leader. Quite a bit of fun indeed.

His smile only grew at the distraught cry of a Nightfury far in the distance. No one would be able to stop him now.


	7. Chapter 7

How to Train Your Dagcup 7

The feel of the rolling sea was the first thing Hiccup realized when he awoke. It was a sensation he was familiar with, he spent half his childhood sailing with his father from one isle to another for peace treaties and so forth. He rarely ever got sea sick but with the splitting headache and pounding temples he felt as if he might throw up. Although that was unlikely. His stomach rolled with hungry and it took a moment to remember he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and even that had been relatively light in his rush to show Dagur the new places he and the other teens had discovered after the Whispering Deaths attack. His mind went blank after that, muddied and fuzzy from whatever happened after that. He remembered arguing with the other riders about Dagur and taking off to the tunnels to try and gather his thoughts and then…

Nothing. He couldn’t remember anything and when he opened his eyes all he was met with was darkness. A wave hit the haul of the ship, making it list toward port and with it Hiccup’s stomach dropped. His eyes shot open in shock. He was on a boat. Why was he on a boat? Where was he? How did he get here? Images flashed before him; Alvin and the Outcasts; the strange look in the madman’s eyes and then a sharp pain to his head. That made his headache flare all the worse and he gave a muffled moan. Oh great, he was gagged and bound to top things off. With a moan he thumped his head against the wooden planks. How could he have let his guard down and let the Outcasts catch him? Of course thumping his already aching head against the floor did nothing to help his headache.

“Awake I see,” Alvin’s deep voice rumbled from somewhere behind Hiccup, making the youth jumped in fear.

Thankfully Hiccup’s legs weren’t bound and he scrambled to a sitting position and pushed himself against the nearest wall. He silently thanked Thor that the Outcasts hadn’t taken his prosthetic leg. It wasn’t much but at least he could stand if needed and still kick out. If only he could get his arms free at least then he could find a weapon and maybe defend himself. But his heart raced at the sound of Alvin’s voice and memories of the battle that nearly took his life two months ago made him feel small and weak and rather than stand up to Alvin he found himself cowering as he pressed against the wall. 

Alvin lit several scones along the haul wall, offering just enough light to see by. When they were lit he sat on a crate several feet from Hiccup and stared at him with curious eyes. “You’ve grown,” he said conversationally, as if they were old friends rather than enemies. “What? Three…four inches? Quite a growth spurt in such a short time.”

Hiccup stared at him, his brows knotted in confusion but he calmed down just a little. It didn’t seem as if Alvin was intent on hurting him…at least not just yet. That gave him time to think and maybe formulate an escape. He took deep calmly breaths through the gag and leaned against the wall. Realizing Alvin was waiting for an answer he gave a curt nod.

“Not much in the muscle mass yet. Petty, but I’m sure you’ll gain something of you father soon enough,” Alvin continued appraisingly.

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed. Great, another crack about his size. Rolling his eyes he looked away. If Alvin was going to insult him then what was the point of listening? He needed to think. The ropes around his arms were tight and his arms were cramped but if could only twist his hands he could…ow…no, no that wasn’t going to work. He groaned and closed his eyes. Why was this so hard? 

Light suddenly flooded the haul as the galley way hatch opened and Savage stuck his head in. “We’re reaching port, sir,” he reported, avoiding eye contact with Hiccup. “Do you want the cell readied for our guest?”

“No,” Alvin said as he stood. He grabbed Hiccup’s arm and dragged him toward the stairs. “I’m not leaving him for you fools to loss again. I have better plans for the boy.”

“Ah…yes, Alvin, of course.” Savage said quickly as he hurried out of the way.

Alvin thumped up the stairs with Hiccup in tow. It was early morning but the sun was already breaking the horizon making the sky glaringly bright. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut. After the darkness of the haul the light was near blinding. Well closing his eyes may not have been the best thing. Before Hiccup near it he was being blind folded and thrown over Alvin’s shoulder.

“Kick me and I’ll dump you in the sea,” Alvin warned as he held Hiccup’s thighs tightly.

Normally Hiccup wouldn’t hesitate to kick the Outcast but given that his hands were tied behind him and he was blind folded and gagged he didn’t have a chance in hell of swimming to safety if Alvin threw him overboard. Hell, he wasn’t the greatest swimmer as it was with his bad leg, not like he used to be. So rather than fighting he let Alvin carry him as the boat docked and then to wherever it was that he was going to be held. It was a far longer walk then the last time he was captured or at least it felt like it. Of course it could have been because of the blood rushing to his head hanging upside down or the pounding headache that made the urge to vomit all the more realistic. Being bounced didn’t help any either. Then all of a sudden he was dumped onto a hard surface that wasn’t the stone floor of a cell and the blind fold, gag and ropes were removed.

Hiccup looked around. The room was small and sparsely furnished with only a small wooden bed and table. His brows bunched in confusion. There were no windows and what little lighting there was came from a single scone on the rock wall. “What is this?” he asked, his voice suddenly small and confused.

“Your new home,” Alvin said as he walked to a solid wood door. “I suggest you get some rest. You’ll be training dragons in an hour.”

“I will never train your dragons,” Hiccup yelled after him as he jumped down from the table and stormed toward the door, disgusted that Alvin would yet again try to force him to train wild dragons in order to attack the other tribes.

Alvin slammed the door behind him so that there was only the two of them in the room. “No? Are you prepared to face the consequences for disobeying me?” he demanded as he glared down at the boy.

“You can’t break me,” Hiccup hissed, his eyes narrowed and defiant as ever. “I will never train your dragons.”

Alvin nodded. “We’ll see. I’ll be back in an hour, I suggest you prepare.”

Hiccup gave a huff and turned away. He would not break. Nothing Alvin did to him would ever make him train dragons to destroy the other tribes. He would never endanger his people or anyone else. He wouldn’t do it.

The Outcast leader only growled in annoyance and left the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He glared at the guards on the other side. “No one opens that door,” he ordered with a snarl. “I don’t care if he’s crying or the room is on fire. I will personally slaughter the man who does and then hunt down your families and make them suffer before I snuff out their lives.”

Each Outcasts nodded fearfully as they followed their leader out of his personal chambers to the hall outside where they stood on either side of the huge doors, out of immediate earshot of the youth locked inside. If there was an emergency they could get to him fast enough but otherwise they would do as their chief said and stay away from the Hooligan heir.

. . .

It was Dagur that found Toothless on the rocky shores just outside one of the many tunnels. The black dragon was curled up on the rocks looking out over the ocean with a look of longing. At first he had thought the Nightfury was upset over not being able to migrate for mating season as many of the other island dragons were. Just that morning Hookfang and Meatlug had left when the riders were preparing for an aerial search of the island. Snotlout and Fishlegs were none too happy with their departure given the situation but there was nothing they could do and Stoick had grown increasing grumpy since Thornado began howling at passing dragons. So far there was no sign of Hiccup and the departure of the dragons only made matters worse.

Dagur felt the chief’s pain. He had been up all night as well searching for Hiccup and when he couldn’t even track the other boy – he was the best tracker in his tribe so he should have picked up some trace of his lover in the tunnels – he decided to search for Toothless. It had been a challenge getting down the steep slow with Aysha firmly attached to his back. 

“Hey boy,” he called to Toothless as he jumped the last few feet from the rocks to the shore where Toothless was curled up. “What are you doing here?”

The ebony dragon looked up and gave a mournful whine before looking back over the vast ocean and sea stacks beyond. Dagur didn’t understand. Hiccup couldn’t be out there. He would need a boat and even then none of the Hooligans would ever give him access to one without an entourage. Sitting down with Toothless he let Aysha climb off him and clamber onto the larger Nightfury. Toothless seemed to calm a little but he wasn’t nearly as playful as before. He made another sad keening sound before resting his large head on his paws. Aysha made the same sound and scrambled off his back to wiggle in between Toothless’s folded paws until she was under his chin.

“I miss him, too,” Dagur whispered as he leaned against the larger of the two dragons and then to Toothless’s surprise, he hugged him and pressed his face into warm black scales. “I miss him, too, but he has to be here somewhere. He couldn’t have just disappeared.” Nonetheless he couldn’t help but wonder why Toothless kept looking out over the ocean, as if he could see Hiccup somewhere out there where he could not follow. It made Dagur’s stomach churn in worry. What if somehow Hiccup was out there? He didn’t know how that was possible but he had to run the idea past Stoick. Perhaps they could do a flyby of some of the nearby islands before the last of the dragons left for mating season.

. . .

Sadly Stoick had problems of his own. Not only was his son missing but they were down another two dragons. Stormfly and Barf and Belch were already taking off and nothing Astrid or the twins did seem to encourage them to stay. Thornado was trying to leave as well and it was sheer will power that made it possible for Stoick to hold the large dragon down.

“No,” Stoick said firmly as he fought with his mount. “Hiccup is missing. I need you, Thornado, do you understand? I need you.”

But a dragon needed to do what a dragon needed to do and before long he had fought his way out of his rider’s grip to fly off with the others. Stoick sighed and slumped against the shanty wall, staring after his usually faithful companion. It felt as if someone had just taken his heart and squeezed it so tightly that it might explode. He hated the feeling. Without the dragons it would take days to search the entire island and Hiccup could be somewhere hurt or worse. He felt near panic for his boy, a panic he had not felt even when Dagur had kidnapped him two months earlier. At least then he had Toothless with him but now he was alone and unarmed and with the new moon last night it would have been so easy for him to fall and trip and maybe break something. 

He knew he was over panicking, that Hiccup was quite capable of taking care of himself but he couldn’t shake the fear that filled him. Perhaps he had come to rely too much on the dragons to help his people if he was panicking about his child being on his own and they not being able to find him right away but when you’ve nearly lost your child one too many times being overprotective became necessary.

“Stoick,” said Spitelout as he journeyed the short distance between their huts. His frown was unmistakable but so was his worry. “Snotlout and the twins are heading to the far side of the island. They’re planning to camp out there tonight and send word if they find Hiccup.”

Stoick gave a snort. “All the dragons are gone, Spitelout. How does your boy plan to send word?”

His younger brother gave a teasing smirk. “Air mail, you old fool. The Terrible Terrors never migrate or at least rarely from what the children say. They took Butt and Head with them.”

“Now I feel a whole lot better,” Stoick muttered as he pushed off the wall and headed toward the forge. “I’d much rather Iggy or Sharpshot with them.”

“Iggy is with Fishlegs and Astrid. They’re headed back up to Mildew’s just in case Hiccup doubled back there. You know how he’s been tending the old man’s garden. Don’t know why he bothers. Mildew made it perfectly clear he wasn’t coming back.”

“The boy feels it’s his fault Mildew left, that he may have pushed the dragons on everyone too strongly.” Stoick shook his head. “He forgets that Mildew would have complained even if it was some new breed of sheep. I don’t know, Spitelout. I’ve got a bad feeling. Hiccup has never wandered away for this long without telling someone where he was going.”

“Except when he took off to the Isle of Night.”

“Ah, but he did tell the other kids about it.”

“True,” Spitelout agreed. There were times when his nephew didn’t think before he acted but Stoick was right, Hiccup almost always told one of the other teens where he was going or left a note. He sighed and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’re panicking for no reason. He’s probably just side tracked by some new discovery. You know how that boy is. He may be a lot of things but he has a mind opened to things none of us every imagined. And regardless of his size he has proven to be tough as nails.”

Stoick nodded. Hiccup had proven himself to be a fierce warrior. Wherever he was he would be able to take care of himself until they could reach him…or at least Stoick prayed he could.

. . .

An hour passed far faster than Hiccup thought possible. He had passed the small room, trying to figure out an avenue of escaped. He had studied the door, searching for defects but it opened outward which meant the hinges were on the older side so he couldn’t dismantle them. And the door was set into the frame tightly, tighter than any door he had seen before. And it was soundproof. He couldn’t hear anything from the other side even when he pressed his ear against it. Maybe there was no one on the other side. There was no real handle either, or so it appeared, just a small ring that wasn’t attached to any lock so it had to be unlocked and opened from the other side. That made it an obstacle he was not prepared for.

He was pacing the room when he heard the latch turn and braced himself for rampaging Outcasts to charge in and grab him but to his surprise only Alvin entered. 

“Are you ready?” the large man asked, his voice a deep rumbled, as if he was pleased with himself for something.

Hiccup scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. “I’m not training your dragons,” he stated once more as if the first dozen times or more didn’t count.

Alvin’s face darkened, as if he had honestly expected Hiccup to change his mind now that he was more or less in a guest room rather than a filthy prison cell. “Well that’s disappointing,” he grumbled as he marched up to the youth. He grabbed Hiccup’s arm, spun him around and tied his hands behind his back once more and again blind folded him. “I suppose punishment is an order then.”

“Hey, let go! What are you…” But before Hiccup could continue he was dragged out of the room and through a series of tunnels with no idea where he was going or how far. He stumbled endlessly, Alvin walking too quickly for him to keep up. Then before he knew it they came to a stop and the blind fold was removed. They were in the center of the Outcasts training arena with just about every Outcast standing along the walkway looking down at them. “I said…”

“Oh you’re not here to train the beasties, boy,” Alvin sneered as he untied Hiccup’s arms and then shoved him face first into a large column before retying his wrists to a ring so high above his head Hiccup was forced to his tip toes. A second later the back of his tunic was ripped open to show his bare back.

“Wh…what are you doing?” Hiccup asked even though he already had an inkling of what was about to happen.

“You’re a smart boy, Hiccup, I’m sure you can figure it out,” Alvin sneered as he backed away. 

Hiccup fought to turn enough to see what was happening but he had no balance and his footing slipped when he tried to turn his body. The crack of a whip made him freeze in sudden and unbridle fear. No, he wouldn’t.

“I warned you, Hiccup. No more childish games. It’s time for you to grow up and accept your future.” The whip cracked again and with it the sound of ripping flesh and a shocked and pain filled cry. “I think ten lashes should be a good start, don’t you?”

All thought but one left Hiccup as he was lashed over and over again and blood spilled down his back. He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast and the Hope and Heir of the Hooligans. He would not give in. He would not show fear. He would not be broken.


	8. Chapter 8

How to Train Your Dagcup 8

Ten lashes doesn’t take long to administer but to Hiccup it might as well have been a life time. He had been spank before, his father taking him over his knee once when he had been particularly naughty and not listening. He’d almost received a beating after his father discovered Toothless and it had been a sheer miracle Stoick had been able to hold on to his temper long enough to simply drag him home that time but those little misdemeanors were nothing compared to the agony of having a whip torn over by the sharp tip of a whip. The first five he had been able to bite back his back and take it. Yes it hurt but it was nothing compared to being run through. The sixth lash had over crossed a previous one and he gave his first whimper and from there it had been a battle to stay silent. By the eighth tear s were streaming down his face and his little gasps turned to cries and by the tenth he was sure he would pass out. Of course by then he had lost count of the lashes and was close to pleading for Alvin the stop and almost…almost promised to train his accursed dragons. Then it was over and he was hanging from from the column unable to hold up his own weight.

He didn’t fight when two Outcasts came and untied him. He hung between the two of them as he was once again blind folded and dragged to his little room. There he was deposited on the wooden bed and left alone with Alvin.

“You know I hate doing this,” Alvin purred as he strolled around the small room to one side of the bed but Hiccup could hear the sick joy in his voice even through the rushing of blood in his head. “Just agree to do as I want and I’ll have your wounds treated.

His hands curled into fists and while Hiccup didn’t have the strength to move more than an inch or two he did turn his head to glare at the man. “Never,” he growled, his voice broken but filled with hate. His eyes closed in exhaustion and fear, knowing Alvin was likely to beat him now that he had proven he wasn’t yet broken.

To his surprise Alvin ran a hand through his hair. “Sleep on it. You’re far stronger than I expected, Hiccup. We can make a good team.”

“Never,” Hiccup whispered again as the searing pain in his back becoming far too much for him. He didn’t notice the scone being extinguished or Alvin leave and lock the door. The darkness became all-consuming and he could no longer tell if he was awake of asleep. All he knew was pain.

. . .

Alvin looked the door and turned to the two guards. “No one opens that door. He is not to be fed or given water until this time tomorrow no matter how much he pleads of begs. I don’t care if he needs to go to the outhouse, let him suffer. If that doesn’t make him crack then I’ll simply have to do something more drastic,” he growled but he had to admit, seeing the boy standing defiant when most grown men would have given in by now was rather thrilling and it sent a burst of arousal through him. Oh the man Hiccup would one day make and he would be all Alvin’s. All he had to do was find that one thing that would break the boy and bend him to his will. Usually Alvin wasn’t a patient man but for this he would be. Regardless if Hiccup trained the dragons he would make the boy his, all he had to do was wait a little longer.

“Stoke the woodstove,” he instructed, surprising the two Outcasts as he strolled toward the corridor. “I want that room unbearably hot. He’ll break. This time he’ll break for sure.”

Regardless if either guard agreed with their leader they set about doing his bidding. They stoked up the hearth that heated both the main room and the tiny one Hiccup was locked inside, not looking forward to the heat they would be forced to endure during the boy’s captivity. Neither of them was happy but they knew one thing for certain; the child was going to be in far worse shape than either of them trapped in such heat with open wounds and no food or water or access to facilities of any sort.

. . .

Astrid felt like the worse person in the world. She had been calling out for Hiccup for hours with no luck and with Stormfly gone for mating season she was stuck searching by foot and wasn’t getting very far. For now she and the other teens had been sending the Terrible Terrors between them to update each other on their progress but no one had seen hide or hair of Hiccup anywhere. This was her fault. She shouldn’t have yelled at him about his relationship with Dagur. Hiccup was perhaps her best friend and she loved him dearly, maybe more than she had ever told him and rather than being his friend she had chased him away and more or less made him revert back to that nerdy little kid he was before he became the Dragon Conqueror. Yeah he had been pulling away from everyone a bit since his supposed death two months ago but she never meant to push him away. She wanted things to go back to the way they were, where Hiccup was their leader and they would chase each other through the sky on their dragons and…

“Are you crying?” a voice asked from off to her right.

She gave a startled gasp as Toothless bounded through the trees with Dagur on his back. The Berserker chief gave her a curious look, obvious not used to seeing tears on her face. She quickly glowered at him as she wiped away the tears. “No. What do you want?” she demanded.

He slid off Toothless’s back and gave the dragon an affectionate rub which only angered Astrid more. Only Hiccup was allowed to be so affectionate with the Nightfury but she did a double take when she noticed the smaller dragon clinging to the Berserker.

“Is that…” she asked, her eyes widening in awe.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. This is Aysha. I found an island of Nightfuries and…” He shook his head. “We can talk about that later. We’re on our way back to the village to talk to Stoick. I found Tooth laying near a tunnel whining out to sea. I don’t know if he’s sick or just missing Hic but he’s odd and I think we should send the dragons out or get a boat or something.”

Astrid eyed him for a moment before going to Toothless and running her hands over his head. “Which way, Toothless?” she asked.

The ebony dragon pivoted and turned around to face the ear and then gave a pitiful cry. Astrid watched him, her hand on his back as she tried to think of what was out in that direction. There were tunnels and old buildings that she and Hiccup had investigated and explored but her gut told her that they were not what Toothless was looking at.

“I don’t think, Hiccup’s on the island anymore,” Dagur said, echoing her thoughts. “Toothless would’ve been able to find him by now.”

She turned to him, worry in her eyes. He was right. If Hiccup was still on the island Toothless out of everyone would have been able to find him by now. Wherever Hiccup was it wasn’t on Berk. “Yeah,” she agreed as she climbed onto Toothless’s back. She hesitated a moment before holding her hand out to him. “Come on. Let’s find Stoick and tell him. If Hiccup’s out at sea then Toothless can lead the way.”

Dagur gave a nod and climbed back on. “I should have got Hiccup to teach me how to use the foot control,” he grumbled as he grasped the edge of the saddle and avoided touching her hip.

“It’s not hard,” she answered as she pressed the paddle that controlled Toothless’s prosthetic tail fin. “It’s easier for Hiccup because his metal foot clicks in but it doesn’t take long to figure it out. Hold on. Let’s find Stoick, Toothless.”

. . .

In Berk search teams were switching off, one returning as the next set out. They were working in three shifts and splitting into a dozen groups but so far no one had any luck finding Hiccup and not only Stoick was worried but now the entire council. This was no longer viewed as a simple case of an upset teenager who may have ran away. They all knew Hiccup and they knew that while he had grown up a lot since the battle against Red Death he was still very self-conscious and would take off for short spurts of time to gather his thoughts but never would he be gone for more than a few hours. So with more than twenty-four hours having passed and no sign of Hiccup anywhere fear and rumors were starting to run wild. What if Hiccup had left the island, what if he was lost in the endless tunnels or fallen and was hurt or worse killed. When night fell things only grew worse and Stoick held a council meeting. Winter was coming and the days were going colder and darkness coming earlier. If Hiccup was lost they had no more time to waste because sheltered in the tunnels or not the child could very well die due to the cold and lack of food.

Stoick spread the incomplete map he had found in Hiccup journals for all to see. “Alright, this is all we have so far to work with,” he told the council members. 

Spitelout stood at his shoulder and pointed out the tunnels his search team had already gone through and with a piece of charcoal added a few lines to show the new tunnels they had discovered as well. “These tunnels are clear,” the Hooligan second-in-command said. We’ve searched each of them thoroughly with the tiwns, there’s no sign of him. I’m sorry, Stoick but we might have to consider that Dagur might have had him stolen. It wouldn’t be the first time the Berserkers betrayed us.”

Stoick shook his head. “Dagur wouldn’t do that,” he insisted, wanting to give the young chieftain the benefit of the doubt. “He was with me all last night.”

“Yes, but what about before last night, when he was alone with Hiccup. He could have had his uncle steal the boy away or worse,” Spitelout continued, his hand squeezing his brother’s shoulder. “We have to be prepared for war. We should find Dagur and corner him on this situation. If he didn’t take Hiccup he might have…”

“Have what?” demanded Dagur as he and Astrid stepped into the Great Hall. He glared at Spitelout, challenging him to accuse him of this unspoken awful crime. His eyes softened just a bit as he looked to Stoick. “I didn’t do anything to Hiccup. You know I wouldn’t. But your second may be right. I don’t think Hiccup’s on the island. I think someone might have kidnapped him.”

Stoick raised a brow. “Who?”

“The Outcasts,” Astrid suggested, making everyone look at her.

“The Outcasts think Hiccup’s dead,” Spitelout argued, annoyed that anyone would even consider the Outcasts smart enough to figure out Hiccup’s death was a farce. “And they haven’t been spotted off our shores in months.”

“I think it’s worth checking out,” she said imploringly to Stoick.

The chieftain looked between the two teens for several long seconds before giving a nod. 

“How?” demanded Spitelout. “The dragons are gone. All we’re left with is those little Terrors. It would take the better part of a day to get to Outcast Island and then what? Take a small gorilla squad and tear through the island to find him? What if he’s not there? We’ll be declaring war without proof Hiccup’s even there. No offense, Stoick, but we nearly went to war with the Berserkers two months ago because of Dagur. Are you willing to do so with the Outcasts?”

“We’re already at war with the Outcasts,” Stoick pointed out, giving his younger brother a pointed look. He glanced to Dagur and Astrid before giving them a nod. “Alright, we’ll organize a small strike team but first I want some recon done.”

Dagur beamed, ready to take Toothless out to Outcasts Island and cause some havoc but that was quickly shot down but Stoick’s next words.

“Spitelout, continue the search here. I still want these tunnels checked out. Johann should be near Outcast Island, I’ll send him a letter and see if he can get close enough to see what happening there. He may not be able to spot Hiccup but he can tell use if anything fishy is happening or send someone over who had.”

Gobber looked a little doubtful. “You think the old man will do it?”

Stoick nodded. It was the best he could do and would give them a head start if Hiccup was there. 

That was all Gobber needed. “I’ll put together the crew. We should be ready in the hour.”

Spitelout still wasn’t happy. He glared at Dagur, certain the youth had something to do with Hiccup’s disappearance but rather than argue he just squeezed his brother’s arm once more. “We’ll continue searching here. Take Snotlout with you and he and Fishlegs could communicate through airmail. If we find him we’ll let you know, hopefully before you go head first into the nest of those accursed Outcasts.” He didn’t mention his sudden fear of what might be happening to his nephew if Alvin the Treacherous did indeed have the boy. They all heard the horror stories of the Treacherous family. They all knew why Alvin was an Outcast. If he somehow had managed to get his hands on Hiccup he could not help but petty the boy. With luck Hiccup was in the tunnels or even on Berserk – which would be a thousand times better than Outcast Island any day. Even death was better than what Alvin was lucky to do to Hiccup.

. . .

Hiccup couldn’t breathe. It was too hot, too dry, and too dark. He felt like he was suffocating. All he wanted was water. Just a little. He tried yelling but his throat was too dry and after many tears of pain and he managed stand and feel his way to the door. He pounded on it with what little strength he had left but no one heard him or listened. He felt light headed and his stomach growled and chest squeezed in such pain that it made the agony of his back into a dull throb. He pressed his hands against the door, willing it to open and after hours of pleading he curled up on the floor, wanting his father, pleading for his mother and wishing Toothless would bash down the door and find him. He never felt so weak and useless in his life and eventually he pass out yet again, hoping that this time he wouldn’t wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

How to Train Your Dagcup 9

**Okay trigger warnings: noncon, rape, abuse, torture and manipulation. But for those horrified by this chapter please note revenge is on the horizon, but first a little foreshadowing.**

Dinner at sea usually consisted of fish jerky, yak jerky, sheep jerky or some other jerky that Mildew was quickly becoming sick of. Of course he understood what he had signed up for in theory but after two months of the stuff he was nearly ready to return to Outcasts Island, especially since Johann would be passing their island early in the morn. Of course he never would, Alvin was likely to kill him on sight but it beat going back to Berk. Okay, that was a lie, they both were filled with dragons but he’d rather have proper food than jerky any day. Maybe he’d try his hand at fishing again and fish it up properly for dinner and show Johann how real men ate.

Leaning against his staff he shuffled across the deck toward the galley hatch in order to fetch the rod he had traded Johann for. A nice tuna or cod would be perfect right now. He was just about to place the bait on the hook when a little green blur shot by and snatched the minnow from his fingers. He gave a growl and spun around to see a familiar little green dragon sitting on the banister and happily munching down on the small fish. He gave a sigh. Of course. What had Hiccup gotten himself into this time?

“Johann, you’ve got mail,” he yelled to the younger man below deck. Shaking his head in a mix of annoyance and bemusement – the idea of “air mail” was fascinating and more usual than the old warrior ever thought possible – and lifted up the little beastie. “So which one are you? Iggy or Sharpshot? You Terrors all look alike,” he told the small dragon as he went to the pouch tied to its hind leg. He opened the pouch and took out the hastily written letter rolled up inside then, leaning against the banister, he read it over. And then read it a second time before sighing in defeat. It would appear he would be returning to Outcast Island sooner than he thought.

“What was that, Mildew?” Johann asked as he climbed back on deck.

Mildew handed him the letter as he tried to come up with a way out of returning to the accursed island. He brightened suddenly. There was someone on the inside that could get him the information Stoick was looking for. Picking up the Terrible Terror he looked it straight in the eye like he would Fungus. “Alright you, you’re going to find a friend of mine and pass on a message to him then come back, understood?”

The dragon liked its face and gave wide uncomprehending eyes.

Mildew rolled his eyes in annoyance but quickly jolted down a message and put it in the pouch before giving the little beast a piece of fabric to follow the scent of the one who the message was meant for and pointed it in the direction of Outcast Island. It took off like a shot and it was only then that he realized the creature was Sharpshot, Hiccup’s little Terrible Terror. Well that would certainly kill two birds with one stone. It would find Mildew’s source and possibly the boy as well. He kept his fingers crossed. No matter how much he rather have normal food he’d much rather stay as far from that island as possible.

. . .

When he pulled open the door to the little room Alvin was certain he would find Hiccup either unconscious on the bed and curled up as a pitiful mess on the floor, weeping and begging for food and water and agreeing to train the wild dragons. What he found instead nearly shocked him. Hiccup was in one corner next to the bed, his knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. He was leaning forward slightly which stretched the torn skin of his back and must have hurt considerably but there were no sobs and he was not sleeping. No, the youth was wide awake, his body bruised and bashed and eyes blood shot with bags under his eyes but what was more stunning than all that was the defiance that still shone under it all. When he spotted Alvin through the darkness he only closed his eyes and looked away, still too proud to beg or simply no believing his pleas would be answered. Whatever the reason Alvin was impressed, especially with how impossibly hot it was in the small room.

Nonetheless it was twenty-four hours since he locked the boy in the room with no food or water with the sweltering heat of the hearth making the air thick and hard to breath. Of course Hiccup was a smart boy. He had gotten low to the ground and stayed there for most of his time in confinement when a ground man would have wasted his strength trying to break free or pleading for water. Alvin had never dealt with anyone like the wisp of a boy. There was so much his people could learn from someone so quick witted.

Kneeling down he grasped the young Hooligan’s arms and pulled him to his feet. Hiccup didn’t fight, his only reaction to wince at the sudden movement and strain on his back at being forced to his feet. Other than needing to be held up he walked of his own accord, not needing to be dragged or carried and when he stepped out of the room – this time without a blind fold – he was nearly blinded by the light of the adjoining room which looked pretty much like someone’s private chambers, as if he was the guest in someone’s hut. There was a hearth and large table and chairs, shields and dragon skulls lined the walls and if it wasn’t for the fact it was all underground and the structure made of stone it might have been cozy. Alvin liked it though. He had learned years ago it was safer to build most of his village underground and use the tunnels created by Whispering Deaths as a defensive mechanism. The tunnels were easier to defend than having wooden huts above ground. The other tribes could not find their village or burn it down and neither could most of the wild dragons. No one would ever think to look for a village underground.

He sat Hiccup down on a backless stole in front of the table where a small plate of food and cup of cool water awaited him. Alvin was a cruel man but he was also smart. If he wanted to tame Hiccup and make him see his way he would have to take care of the youth, feed him and treat his wounds. It would be a difficult balance between making Hiccup do as he wanted, punishing him when he refused, and still keeping him healthy and strong enough for when he finally did break. A tricky, tricky balancing act indeed.

Except Hiccup didn’t act as a starving child should. He didn’t dig into the food or even touch the water. He stared at them blankly then moved to get up, as if he would rather rot in his room than accept anything Alvin had to offer. Such a curious boy but Alvin wasn’t about to let the boy starve himself to death. He grasped Hiccup’s hair and yanked his head back, just enough that when he pressed the cup of water to his lips. At first the boy tried to fight him and then his hands went up and he grasped the cup himself and began drinking greedily. Alvin sat him back up assured now that Hiccup would not fight when came to eating now either. 

He rounded the table and took his seat to dig into his own breakfast, all the while keeping an eye on his guest, more curious than ever how one so small could be so strong. Neither spoke as they ate. Hiccup was obviously hungry having not ate in nearly forty-eight hours. He didn’t ask for utensils – not that Alvin would have given him any if he had – he tore into the chicken with his bare hands, gobbling it down as if it was the best food he had ever eaten in his life. Of course he didn’t really seem to notice anything else around him, not even Alvin until he was over half way done and his strength had rapidly increased. Then he blinked at the plate and looked up, as if just realizing where he was and whose company he was in. Then he pushed the plate and food away, wiped his fingers on his dirty trousers and looked at his hands, obviously not knowing what to do with himself.

“Go ahead, eat,” Alvin said, his voice sickly sweet as he watched the rise and fall of the boy’s chest.

Hiccup shook his head. “Thanks but…no,” he answered, his voice raspy from the heat and dry air of his prison. A small shiver ran the length of his lithe body, right from his head to his toes and Alvin could see him fighting not to hug himself, but he couldn’t miss the longing look the boy gave his empty water cup.

Grabbing the jug Alvin strolled around the table to feel up the cup once more and this time left it next to the boy. At the same time he took a moment to admire his handiwork. The beginning of scabs littered Hiccup’s back, each lash sure to leave a scar on the boy for the rest of his life. It was a beautiful and he still wondered over how the boy had not passed out during the whipping. Many a man and woman, harden warriors, had given in after only five lashes but not Hiccup. He was far tougher than he looked. A perfect candidate to be an Outcast. He ran a finger over a deep lash that ran the length of the boy’s back, from one shoulder to his hip. That one would leave him marked for life, almost as good as a slave mark.

Hiccup jumped and gave a tiny yelp before biting his lip and schooling his face and staring at the table. “Don’t,” he said sternly.

Alvin chuckled and squeezed his shoulder instead. “You impress me, Hiccup. I’ve never met anyone like you. You’ll make quite a man one day. If you live that long.”

“If you’re going to kill me then get it over with,” the boy bit out with a low growl.

“And what good would your death do me?” Alvin asked as he leaned against the table next to Hiccup. “I have no intention on killing you, Hiccup. Eventually you’ll do as I want and when you don’t I’ll punish you. Savvy?”

Hiccup only glared at the table. His stomach growled but he refused to touch any more food. Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance but didn’t pressure him. Hiccup would come around. It might take time but he’ll come around.

Sighing he pushed off the table and crossed the room to gather the bandages and salve he had set aside to treat Hiccup’s injuries. “You know you should be grateful to me, boy. I could have killed you in that tunnel and hung your body for your father to discover. I’m sure that would have been the blow that would have ended the Hooligans once and for all.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup said sarcastically before wincing and touching his throat. Sighing he reach for the water and downed nearly half the cup before setting it down again. “You realize my father will figure out you took me.”

“Perhaps but we’ll be waiting for him and your dragons. Although I doubt that will be for several weeks considering they’ve all left for mating season,” Alvin countered as he began cleaning Hiccup’s back none too gently.

Hiccup bit his lip and fought not to cry out as each of his lashes were cleaned. It hurt nearly as bad as receiving them and staying still was next to impossible but soon enough Alvin was placing salve on them and the pain numbed a little. Next his whole torso was wrapped in thick bandages and tied tightly. Hiccup gave a grunt. He didn’t understand why Alvin was treating his injuries if he was only going to beat him again and eventually kill him. It made no sense but he was grateful to not have them open to the elements anymore and he would have relaxed if Alvin’s hand didn’t come to rest directly over his heart.

“Your heart’s beating as fast as a small bird’s,” Alvin mused, his hand pressing firmly against Hiccup’s chest. “Do I frighten you?”

Hiccup swallowed hard and tried to calm his pounding heart. “No,” he lied, not daring to look up.

“Ah…”

To Hiccup’s shook and horror Alvin pulled up a chair and sat next to him before turning Hiccup’s chair so that they faced one another. Then he took Hiccup’s hands and pulled him to his feet so he could properly inspect him.

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Alvin said softly as he met Hiccup’s gaze. He rubbed his large thumbs over the back of Hiccup’s hands. “But you have nothing to fear as long as you do as I saw. Please me and I will reward you well, disappoint me and…well we both know what happens.” He stroked Hiccup’s cheek as he drew him in between his legs. “I’m really not all that scary once you get to know me.”

Hiccup’s heart began racing wildly but he was now too afraid to move and unable to break that penetrating gaze. Before he could process what was happening he was lifted onto the table and the food and drink was knocked to the floor. Alvin stood before him, his large hands on his narrow hips.

“I know what you’ve been doing with that Berserker, Hiccup and I understand your curiosity. Perhaps if you knew what it felt to be with a real man we would come to a better understanding, no?” Alvin asked, his voice low and husky, more seductive than threatening.

Hiccup had to be losing his mind. Being confined and left to starve must have messed with his mind because Alvin couldn’t be flirting with him could he. Still he could seem to break eye contact with the man. He was scared, he couldn’t deny that and his mind was far too sluggish after the beating and lack of food or water and the unspeakable heat. But when the man suddenly moved in to kiss him he snapped to attention and leaned back, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

“What are you doing?” he asked, unable to believe Alvin the Treacherous of all people was trying to kiss him.

Alvin only smirked and shook his head, as if Hiccup was being oddly childish. “I suppose we could skip that if you wish.”

Hiccup was sorely confused now. For a moment he was almost willing to believe everything that had happened in the last few days was still some crazed nightmare. That would make far better sense than what was happening right now and that lapse in thought was what allowed him to lay back without putting up much of a fight when Alvin gently pushed him back on the table. He came to his senses the moment he felt Alvin tug his trousers off his legs.

“Whoa! Wait, what are you doing?” His eyes grew impossible wide as Alvin loomed over his, his long beard brushing his bare flesh. He struggled to his elbows as he tried closing his legs. “No! Don’t! Anything but that!” He felt real fear now and everything Alvin had said finally made sense. He tried breaking free, even kicking out but Alvin grabbed his knees and forced them open to reveal his privates. Hiccup shook his head and struggled as he looked about the table in search of a weapon, a knife, anything he could use to defend himself but Alvin had swept all of that to the floor.

Alvin gazed down at him with half hooded eyes and a hungry smile. “I always get what I want, Hiccup. Always. By the time I’m done with you you’ll forget all about that Berserker trash.”

Hiccup only shook his head and continued struggling but it did no good. Alvin’s grip was unbreakable and he only opened Hiccup’s legs wider before sitting back down as if to dine on a feast. His dark eyes met Hiccup’s horrified green one as he first licked Hiccup’s testicles and limp dick before sucking it into his mouth like a thick noddle and sucking hard. Hiccup cried out at the sudden sensation and tried to push the man’s head away, his hands fisted in thick unkempt hair. He yanked on Alvin’s head, bucked his hips and did everything in his power to break the Outcast’s hold but nothing worked. Worse the suction started to feel good in only a matter of seconds as Alvin’s large tongue swept up and down Hiccup’s length, tickling and coaxing it to arousal as his thick beard rubbed and scrapped against the youth’s sensitive testicles. Soon Hiccup wasn’t shoving him away any more. His fingers knotted in the man’s hair and he was crying out both in pleasure and in horror that such a man could make him feel so good. Tears streaked down his cheeks as pressured built in his lower belly. He was going to cum. Oh Gods he was going to cum in Alvin the Treacherous’s mouth. That felt so wrong. So horribly wrong. But he couldn’t control his hips. It was as if his entire body had turned against him as his hips jerked and pushed his length deeper into the bobbing mouth. 

It had been a long time since Alvin gave anyone head, even longer since he tasted one so juicy and full of life. Hiccup’s little cock twitched and jumped with every suckle and pre-cum quickly leaked from the slit up top. He moved his lips to the head and sucked gently at it as he pushed back the foreskin. Oh what a delight this was. He was sure he could make Hiccup cum just with his mouth and that thought made him hard, harder than he had ever been with any woman or man. He wanted to taste everything the boy had to give him so he sucked harder, bobbed his head and swallowed Hiccup’s meat. When Hiccup’s hips began jerking and thrusting upward he sucked harder, not bothering to hold him down but enjoying the fact that the boy was already beginning to break if only a little bit. He nearly yelled out in triumph when Hiccup suddenly cried out and his seed spilled into his mouth. It was sweet and salty and everything Hiccup and Alvin drank it down greedily, wanting to preserve the taste and dedicate it to memory as well as fill his belly. He sucked until Hiccup was empty and softly whimpering as the flesh became tender. Then Alvin rubbed his bearded face into the youth’s groin and took in his smell. This would be something he would do every night. He would feast on the boy’s seed, take his strength and bath himself in his scent. Hiccup was his now and until the end of time. Ah…but now he needed to fill his own aching need.

“Please no,” Hiccup whimpered as he again tried to pull his legs free and for a moment he did get that freedom as Alvin let his good leg go to undo his trousers. He did not trust Hiccup with that prosthetic. The boy kept shaking his head but with one leg still trapped he couldn’t get far and seemed too shock to try kicking Alvin away. “Don’t do this,” the boy begged, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Alvin spread some of the salve over his length and gave it a good pump or two before adjusting Hiccup’s legs once more and pulling him a little closer. “Relax, lad. I don’t want to be tearing you open.”

Hiccup only shook his head, the tears never ending.

He’d learn, Alvin told himself as he positioned his cock. Then, grabbing the boy’s hips once more, he pushed in. He wanted to be gentle and prep the boy properly but there were some things that were unavoidable and if Hiccup was letting a Berserker fuck him then his ass would loosen soon enough. Ah…but he was tight, his muscles gripping his length like a virgin being pierced for the first time. Hiccup screamed and cried, his hands clawing at Alvin’s arms as he fought for freedom but it only spurred Alvin only more and the slow motions he had planned in order to subdue the boy turned to a quick, hard pace as he plowed into that small body. The thick wood of the table creaked under their weight. This could be addictive, Alvin thought briefly as Hiccup’s muscles squeezed him and his cock threatened to lose its load before he had all his fun. He slowed his pace, wanting this wonderful feeling to last as long as possible.

“You’re so sweet, Hiccup,” he told the youth as he pressed deeply into the boy and pushing against his prostrate. He crowed happily when the boy suddenly cried out and made note to hit it again and again. No matter how much Hiccup tried he could not stop that suddenly burst of pleasure that soon over rode the pain. Alvin was no fool. He had learned over the years how to break a man through sex, how to make them his and have them begging for more. He didn’t need drugs and tricks but only to know where to hit and when and he did just that with Hiccup in the most merciless way. He pulled Hiccup up so that the boy was riding him and gently licked and nipped on his ear and neck, replacing marks created by Dagur with his own until Hiccup was panting and keening desperately and then when the boy could take no more he finished him with a series of well-placed thrusts that had the boy screaming out and seeing stars. Then he came deep inside Hiccup, filling him with his seed until it was over flowing and gushing out his tight ass. He held the boy tightly to him as his body twitched and jerked throughout his orgasm until finally Hiccup went limp and he gave up the battle of wills to fall into a much needed slumber.

After that Alvin had to catch his breath, feeling extremely winded yet so full of life in a long time. All thanks to one small boy. He chuckled darkly to himself as he carried his prize to his room, deciding it best if they rested together. He had no fear of Hiccup escaping. Hell the boy would be lucky to be able to walk after the pounding his little ass just took. Alvin was no small man and the length and girth of his cock could testify to that so he had no illusions that Hiccup hadn’t suffered through the initial penetration. But it was the price one paid when being fucked by him. In time Hiccup would adjust to him, that he had no doubt. Others had before.

He laid the young Hooligan heir on his large bed and took a few moments to admire his conquest. Touching a soft tear stained cheek he marveled over the boy. Even bruised and beaten he had a certain beauty to him. Maybe it was that rebellious spirit that reminded him so much of Valhallarama, the boy’s mother, or maybe that defiant will that was so much his father but whatever it was it now belonged to Alvin. He had won. The Dragon Conqueror was finally his.

“Dagur…” Hiccup whispered in his sleep when Alvin ran a thumb over his lips and all the triumph Alvin had felt moments ago came crashing down.

His hand shot back and curled into a fist, ready to strike his new bed mate for daring to utter another’s name but he quickly calmed himself, reminding himself that Hiccup was fast asleep and did indeed have a lover but it mattered not. Soon Hiccup would be his completely, body, mind and soul and no matter how hard Hiccup might try to fight, no matter how far he might try to run he would always be Alvin’s, even if his beautiful flesh had to be branded.


	10. Chapter 10

How to Train Your Dagcup 10

 **Trigger warnings: a little more noncon.**

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Astrid demanded as she stormed toward Toothless and Dagur. The Berserker chieftain was loading large saddle bags onto the ebony dragon as if Toothless belonged to him. Swords and axes and Thor only knew what else. She reached out to grab one only to have the much large teen grab her wrist and pull her away.

“What does it look like?” he snapped, pushing her away. “I’m not waiting for some Terrible Terror to come back with news that Hiccup’s on Outcast Island. I know he’s there. Toothless knows he’s there.”

“You can’t even fly him,” she argued as she rubbed her wrist. Dagur had a hard grip and whether or not he realized it where he had grabbed her was sure to bruise. “How to you expect to make it there without a ship.”

Dagur gave her a shrug as he climbed onto the saddle. “My father always said it was best to learn on the job.”

“Sounds like Gobber,” she grumbled before sighing. “Fine. I’m coming with you.” He quickly mounted Toothless before Dagur had a chance to take off with him.

“Hey, no way. I…”

“Have no choice,” she chirped as she settled behind him. “Besides, I know how to fly him and if we’re doing this crash course style and don’t want Hiccup to get upset you crashed his dragon into the sea and accidentally drowned him than you need a seasoned flier with you.”

Dagur glared at her over his shoulder and gave a low growl but admitted defeat. He wanted to rescue Hiccup not crash in the sea and be the one getting rescued. “Whatever. Hold on.” He moved his foot in the stirrups, tested the way Toothless’s prosthetic tail fin moved and then took a deep breath. “Alright, Tooth, let’s go.”

The dragon gave a full body shake, nearly knocking his two passengers off before spreading his wings and taking to the sky. It was a bumping ride at first as Dagur tried to finger out the formations and Astrid corrected him – Gods she could be annoying. They fly about the island twice before he had the hang of it and then swooped down to the pier where Stoick and his crew were stowing the last of the weapons. The elder chief glanced up as they fly by and Dagur made a howling sound in greeting before giving a wave and shooting out over the water. He was tempted to dump Astrid on the boat with the others and take Outcast Island on his own but as he had been informed by the Hooligans, they would have to work as a team if they held any hope of rescuing Hiccup. They would use the cover of night to get on the island just as the Outcasts most likely did to sneak onto Berk. With luck it would still be dark when Toothless reached the island and Dagur could do a little recon, if not he would have to meet up with Stoick on Greenback Island along with the merchant ship and work out their battle plans from there.

. . .

Hiccup lay on his side, his whole body hurting in ways he never imagined possible as his mind raced with thoughts that seemed so foreign to him yet had become a reality in such a short amount of time. He felt stuff think and squishy inside his ass, stuff that he was pretty sure didn’t belong there and it seemed to go all the way into his belly to cause a dull ache. But he was only half awake and not completely there. He hot and cold at the same time and his body shivered to the point he found himself pressing into the warmth behind him. Part of his mind knew it wasn’t the warmth that he desired but another part hoped with all his heart hoped it was Dagur at his back, even though the man behind him was far too large. He moaned softly when that weight behind him pulled him a little closer. It made Hiccup whimper but he didn’t fully wake up. His back hurt but not enough to wake him, not until large questing fingers brushed over his hip then thigh and under to his rear. He gasped as pain shot straight up from his bruised ass straight up his spine and woke him up completely.

“Dagur…” he whispered more to himself than to the man behind him, wishing, pleading that this was all a nightmare and he would wake up in his own room in his lover’s arms rather than this strange room with the one person he hated most in the world.

Those fingers paused mid stroke and for a moment Hiccup was able to relax, thinking that maybe the man had fallen back asleep and would let him go. Then the touches returned, more gentle this time as they started with Hiccup’s hair and then over his shoulder and arm until large fingers intertwined with his. Hiccup could only stare at those fingers. They were so large, almost like his father’s those nights when he would sleep with him because he was sick or had the flu, those times when Stoick would go from being the fierce chief of the Hooligans to the doting and over protective father. And for a brief moment he was almost willing to believe it was his father holding his hand but the body behind him shifted and pulled him closer until his bottom was pressed against a hard erection.

“No…” he breathed, trying to pull away but Alvin wrapped one arm around his waist as the other stroked Hiccup’s hip and bruised rear. Hiccup couldn’t help it. He began shaking in fear, not wanting to be touched anymore.

“Shh…” Alvin whispered in his ear as he dipped one hand between Hiccup’s legs to gently stroke his length as he pressed his own cock between the boy’s ass cheeks. “You’re being childish.”

Hiccup’s eyes closed tightly when he felt one of those large fingers probe his ass and pushed inside without any form of lube. “Stop…please stop.”

Alvin kissed his shoulder as he pumped his finger. “Relax. Shh…I’ll be gentle.”

Then, quick as a snake, Alvin pulled out his finger and thrust into Hiccup dry, causing the boy more discomfort and pain. Each thrust only served to cause more pain and Hiccup cried and whimpered as already ripped and tender were abused even more but thankfully it didn’t last long. Alvin only pumped into him a few times before spilling his load and pulling out.

The Outcast leader kissed the back of Hiccup’s head before climbing out of bed and dressing, leaving Hiccup soiled and bruised on the bed. “Best sleep I’ve had in a very long time,” he crowed as he fixed his armor and gazed upon the boy. “We should have done this long ago.”

Hiccup only glared at the wall, refusing to answer let alone acknowledge the man who had just raped him. He wished he was dead, that Alvin would run him through and finish him off but he knew that would never happen. At least not without a lot of provocation. 

“Are you ready to train my dragons?” Alvin asked as if they were talking about the weather.

Hiccup’s fingers curled into fist and with great will he pushed himself up to his elbows and then weakly to his feet. He grasped the wall for balance, his legs wobbly and refusing to hold his weight. Nonetheless he turned and glared at his tormentor. Despite his pain, despite his anguish he still stood for what he believed in. “I will never train your dragons,” he spat in disgust. “You can beat me. You can rape me but I will never give in.” He gave a cry of pain when Alvin stormed toward him and grabbed him by the throat before slamming him into the wall.

“You will bend to my will, Hiccup, even if I have to break every bone in your body. You will train my dragons or you will be given to them after I’ve taken my pleasure in your body,” Alvin hissed, saliva splashing on Hiccup’s face. “And I would hate to see what a bunch of Monstrous Nightmare might do to you during their rut.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened in shock. He wouldn’t…

Alvin dropped him on the floor in disgust and glared at him. “Stay put,” he ordered before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Hiccup knelt on the floor, his heart racing and fear filling him. He could train dragons, calm them down with little trouble – at least most of them – but mating season was a scary time to try something like that and he had no doubt Alvin was sick enough to try offering him up to one of them in order to break him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to think of what a dragon could do to his insides if their rut took over their higher thinking. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. He’d kill himself before Alvin even had a chance to do that to him. He’d kill himself before Alvin ever raped him again and with luck he’d take the monster down with him.

Relief filled him when Alvin threw him his trousers and an oversize tunic. 

“Get dressed,” the man barked before marching to him and dragging him back to his feet.

Hiccup gave a yelp of pain as he stumbled to his feet but to his surprise Alvin sat on the edge of the bed, pulled him between his legs again and began dressing him as if he were a small child. It was an awkward affair considering Hiccup was having a hell of a time standing up but somehow he managed it and was dressed. Then, bare feet…err foot, he was blind folded once more and dragged from the madman’s chambers and through the underground village. 

Hiccup couldn’t help up stumble at the fast pass until he found himself in the familiar setting of the dragon arena when the cloth was removed from his eyes. His heart stopped and Alvin’s threats seemed to become very real to him as he was chained to the ring on the pillar in the center once more.

“You’ll spend the next few hours here,” Alvin growled as he grabbed the boy’s chin. “With luck the beasties won’t simply eat you.”

Swallowing hard Hiccup only glared at him. “With luck they will,” he retorted. He bit back a cry when Alvin’s fist connected with his jaw. 

“Release the beasts,” Alvin snarled as he stormed out of the arena. “Let’s see just how good this Dragon Conqueror really is.”

Hiccup shook his head as he tried to gather his senses. The sound of cages opening brought him back to the situation at hand, reminding him of Alvin’s threat even though it made little sense to him fully clothed if he were to be sacrificed in such a way to the dragons. Nonetheless fear raced through him as a Whispering Death slithered out of one cage and a Skrill from another. His eyes flicked around the arena as one by one cages opened and dragons were released, each of which eyeing him curiously as they made their way toward him. Hiccup couldn’t move, couldn’t pull free let alone balance himself with his bad leg not even touching the ground and only the big toe of his good foot barely brushing the dirt ground. His hands twisted around the chain and he tried not to show fear as the Skrill sniffed him. He stayed perfectly still, letting them scent him. He would not show fear or spook them. 

. . .

Up above Alvin watched Hiccup with growing interest. Even after everything he had done to the boy Hiccup was still defiant, still showed no fear even with the threat of dragons tearing away whatever little innocence was left in him. No, the boy hung from the pillar perfectly still and let the creatures sniff him, some even lick him when at any moment they could be ripping him to shreds and feasting on his bones. Such a curious boy to show no fear with impending doom so close. Alvin could admire such courage. Somehow he would break Hiccup. He just hadn’t found the way yet.

Savage stood next to his leader, also eyeing the youth with admiration and surprise. Had it been up to him he would have murdered the boy long before Alvin got his filthy mitts on him. Alvin knew that and it was the reason he had not been brought on the mission to capture Hiccup this time. In Alvin’s eyes he was too soft when it came to children and teens. Yes he would torture them and kill them without a second thought but to rape or allow one to be raped was too much for him and he hated what his leader was doing to the youth. He turned away from his leader and headed toward the village, not wanted to see what he was sure to happen to the boy below.

“Savage,” Alvin called to him making his second-in-command pause. “Grow a backbone. Tonight you’ll be helping me break him and I expect you to preform like the Outcast you are.”

The younger man’s shoulders stiffened. “Is there no one else you would rather do that with?” he asked but already knew the answer.

Alvin gave a laugh. “Oh know. It’ll be you, me and the heir tonight. No more kid games tonight.”

Reluctantly Savage nodded. He kept his pace even as he hurried inside, a small piece of parchment crushed in on hand. Behind him a small green dragon darted into the arena and landed on the Skrill’s head in front of Hiccup, startling the boy. Hiccup glanced up, blinked and then blinked again when he saw Sharpshot but before he could even greet his little friend it shot away with another letter to deliver and a belly full of fresh fish.

. . .

Mildew frowned when he read the message from his contact. Well there was the proof Stoick had been looking for. He gave Sharpshot a little pet before rolling up the message and placing it back in the pouch with one of his own. Then, hoping the Terrible Terror still had enough energy left in him, sent the creature on its way to Stoick.

“Johann, alter course to Greenback Island,” he told the merchant. “We don’t have much time.”


	11. Chapter 11

How to Train Your Dagcup 11

Dagur was never known for his patience and waiting for Stoick and his warriors ate at his last nerve. He paced the shoreline as his mind raced with his need to find Hiccup. He shouldn’t have to be forced to wait for the Hooligans. He was armed, had more than enough weapons to defend himself and Hiccup and he had a dragon, a Nightfury no less and Outcasts Island was only an hour away by air if that. It would be so simply to sneak on the island and take it then he could free Hiccup and…

“You’re pacing again,” Astrid grumbled from where she was sitting on a boulder sharpening her battle axe. Her blue eyes stayed focused on her blade but the tension in her shoulders was obvious.

Dagur growled low under his breath. He should have left her on Berk. She might not talk much but when she did it was as if knives were being jammed into his skull. He glanced toward Toothless. The dragon was just as fidgety as he was so why was Astrid able to keep calm? Giving a huff of annoyance he slumped against the boulder next to the girl and glanced up at her. “How can you be so calm? Aren’t you worried about Hiccup? Do you know what Alvin can do to him?”

She didn’t look at him but gave a nod nonetheless. “Yeah, I do but I also know Hiccup and nothing Alvin can do will break his spirit. He’s stronger than you give him credit for.”

Dagur wasn’t so sure about that. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “Maybe, but there are some things that can break anyone, even Hiccup.”

She looked at him then. “Like what?”

He shook his head and pushed off the boulder. “Don’t worry about it,” he grumbled as he began pacing once more, looking more agitated than before.

Astrid watched him curiously and wondered what the Berserker could possibly think was happening to Hiccup. It wasn’t as if Hiccup had never been captured before. He always came home with no more than a few minor cuts and bruises. Why would it be any different this time? “Dagur, what do you think is happening to Hiccup?”

The older teen only shook his head. “I don’t know,” he finally said, his shoulders sagging. “Nothing…hopefully. I don’t know. Maybe I’m over worrying but…” He remembered the battle on Berserker Island, the way Alvin targeted Hiccup and seemed almost obsessed with the youth. He was certain there was something awful happening on Outcasts Island and the faster he got to Hiccup the better he’d feel. “I can’t just stand around here waiting for Stoick.”

“Yeah well he won’t have to for much longer, the boat’s approaching,” she announced, jumping off the boulder and setting her axe aside. She waved to the approaching ship and noticed to her delight that Sharpshot and Iggy were with Snotlout. “Hey!” she yelled to the other teen, grinning when Snotlout waved back.

A few minutes later the boat hit the sandy beach and warriors were pulling it up on shore. Stoick walked to them, his face a mix between worry and relief. He clapped Dagur on the shoulder in greeting as the rest of his warriors gathered around them.

“Good news,” he announced. “We have confirmation that Hiccup’s on Outcast Island. No news on his condition however…” He opened a small roll of parchment and spread in over the boulder Astrid had been sitting on. “We were fortunate enough to get a map of their underground village. Whoever Mildew’s contact is has gone above and beyond to send us this information. If we enter here it’s almost a direct route to where Hiccup is supposed to be being held.”

“That’s nowhere near the arena,” Snotlout pointed out.

“Or the cells,” Gobber observed as he came to stand next to Stoick. “Odd, don’t you think?” he asked as he rubbed his chin.

The map was detailed, most locations marked and named but where Hiccup was supposedly kept was marked by only a series of large caverns – Hiccup’s being the smallest but almost the most well defended and in the deepest part of the underground village. Dagur studied it over and over again. Where Hiccup was supposed to be was in a residential area and considering the location, like so many other villages, it could only be one place – the chieftain’s residence. He wasn’t sure if Stoick caught it considering the man was jabbering about and instructing his warriors on where each team would enter and from what direction they were to attack. Dagur couldn’t focus on what the man was saying. All he saw was red as he stared at the map. Hiccup…his Hiccup was locked up in Alvin’s personal chambers. Whoever drew the map must have known that but smartly didn’t make any notes of that in order to not enrage Stoick any more than he already was.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Astrid asked, noticing the anger marring Dagur’s face. She looked up at Stoick pleadingly, praying that the older chieftain could calm the worry and fear she was starting to feel due to Dagur’s edginess.

Stoick gave a fatherly smile and nodded. “Hiccup is a strong boy. He can hold his own until we reach him.”

Snotlout nodded. “Hiccup knows how to handle himself,” he assured her but there was a hint of doubt in his eyes as he looked at Dagur as well, as if not understanding why the older boy was so upset. Sure he and Hiccup were lovers but this was Alvin they were going up against and none of Alvin’s schemes ever worked.

“When do we attack?” Dagur bit out with a rumbling growl that made everyone look at him.

Stoick raised a brow. “Night fall. And this time the skies are yours, Dagur.”

The younger chief gave a curt nod. He wasn’t sure if he could wait that long and keep his mind in tack. It was only an hour or two before nightfall and then an hour’s ride at best to the island, but so much could happen in that time. His hands fisted at his side as he tried to keep his cool and he silently prayed that Hiccup could hold on just a little longer.

. . .

“What is this?” Alvin demanded as he glared down at the dragon arena. He had expected the beasts to attack each other, to smell the scent of sex and blood on the boy and make a try for him but to his surprise and astonishment none of that happened. Sure Hiccup was frightened at first when so many males dragons, all in the height of their rut, came crashing out of their cages to rush at him, sniff him and lick him and even a few rubbed against him to cover him in their scent but not one did anything more. Perhaps it was because Hiccup had growled and roared at each in their distinct way, as if speaking to each of them. Some had backed away in surprise, while others seemed to sit on their hind quarters and studied him.

Alvin couldn’t understand it. How was the boy doing this? How could he tame dragons while hanging from a pillar unable to use his hands or feet or able to defend himself in any way, yet still the dragons bowed before him as if he were their king. It wasn’t right. I wasn’t natural. And it made Alvin want him all the more. It was exotic and strangely beautiful. For any one person to hold such unexplored power over the creatures was unheard of and Alvin wanted it. Wanted him. He was more determined now than ever to make Hiccup his. He would break Hiccup just enough to get him under his control and then together they would command the largest dragon army to ever rule the Archipelago in history.

He strolled down the steps toward the main arena, a bounce in his step as he imagined all the different things he had yet to try with the boy. Of course he would have to feed him again soon just to keep up Hiccup’s strength but that didn’t necessarily mean food…well maybe after he was done his fun. Walking toward the huge gate closing off the arena and keeping the dragons inside, he glared at the guards. 

“Get those dragons back in their cages!” he ordered as they pulled open the huge door. “Move it! And someone find Savage. He and I have a little business to discuss.”

The guards hurried about, trying to gather the dragons but no one would budge. They all lay on the ground in an almost perfect circle around Hiccup, as if to protect him from the Outcasts. Some lazily raised their heads to look at the Outcasts before curling their tails around the pillars protectively around the Hooligan heir’s legs.

Alvin growled in annoyance as he carefully made his way through them to reach his quarry. His grin grew when he finally reached Hiccup. At first look one would think he was a wild boy raised by dragons. The beasts closest to him had their tails or wings wrapped around him. A medium size grey and white Whispering Death was curled right around the boy, its head leaning against the pillar while its tail curled from the base right up to Hiccup’s belly. A Monstrous Nightmare was on his other side, half perched on the pillar, half on the ground, its claws digging into the wooden pillar just above the boy’s head. A Gronkle laid at his feet and so on and so forth, as if every dragon in all of Outcast Island had bent over backward for Hiccup.

At first Alvin thought maybe the boy was asleep. His eyes were closed and body slack and he was ready to reach up and unlock the chains holding him up but he stopped in surprise when Hiccup suddenly spoke.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse from being outside in the sun and cold. A small shiver raced across his body but he seemed to ignore it as he looked at Alvin, not challenging this time but exhausted and near beat. The dragons began to growl all around him. He inhaled slightly as the Whispering Death’s tail tightened around him. “They’re rather attached.”

The Outcast chief nodded as he looked them over appraisingly. “All due to a little growling.”

Hiccup grinned and closed his eyes. “A little.”

“Send them away,” Alvin instructed, seeing that none of the animals would move for his men.

Hiccup didn’t answer. He simply hung against the pillar with his eyes closed and breathing shallow, then he whispered softly. “Let me go and I’ll call them off.”

Alvin nodded to his men but rather than move to free Hiccup they each pulled out their swords and held them over a dragon each. “Call them off or we’ll start chopping them up into little pieces.”

The boy didn’t bother opening his eyes having heard each sword being unsheathed. He sighed in defeat and to Alvin’s amusement he opened his mouth and gave a series of howls and growls. Almost in unison the dragons begun uncurling from him and sauntered toward their cages. The Whispering Death was the last to leave and when it unwind from Hiccup it was as if the last of the child’s resolve went with him. He hung limply from the chains, his bloodshot eyes following the dragon’s every movement until its cage door was locked behind him.

“You are far more fascinating than I ever imagined,” Alvin purred as he cupped Hiccup’s cheek. “To actually be able to talk to dragons. Do you understand them as well?”

“Sometimes,” Hiccup whispered, not meeting his eyes.

“I must learn how to do that. You will teach me.”

It was proof that the boy’s resolve was beginning to fall apart when Hiccup didn’t automatically refuse him and Alvin silently cheered. He caught the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned his head until they were facing one another.

“We’re going to make a great team, you and I. Together we’ll rule the Archipelago and all the tribes. You as my dragon trainer and consort,” Alvin said, his voice soft and meant only for Hiccup as he ran his thumb over the boy’s bottom lip. Then, just so he didn’t have to hear any possible objections, he pressed his mouth against the youth’s and ravished it. Never before did he want someone as much as he wanted this boy and rather than waiting for Savage to make an appearance he ordered the remaining Outcasts out of the arena before taking Hiccup once more, not caring where they were or who might bear witness. Hiccup’s cries were like music to his ears and they only grew in volume as Alvin screwed him senseless and with far more passion than before. He filled every inch of the boy and pounded him into the pillar until his cum filled Hiccup’s bowels and the boy was practically screaming. 

In the cages all around them the dragons went wild, screaming and howling in response to Hiccup, as if knowing or feeling what he felt and Alvin thrilled in it. Never had he seen them react in such a way to anyone.

Hiccup could barely stand when Alvin finished with him this time. He fell to the ground once his arms were freed and had to struggle to get up. His legs were weak, unable to hold his weight and all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t keep this up. He hurt everywhere now but he couldn’t keep fighting either. He needed to escape, but was in no condition to do anything but try to crawl away from Alvin as the madman fixed himself. The Gods hated him, they must to let him suffer like this. He gave a small moan when a pair of feet blocked his way but he was too tried and weak to try and get around the Outcast and collapsed instead, his head hitting the cold dirt of the arena. He wished he could loss conscious, to pass out and never wake up again but he wasn’t that fortunate.

“Ah, Savage,” Alvin said as he fixed his belt. “It’s about time.” He bent down and scooped up Hiccup, the youth not giving him any fuss or fight whatsoever. “It’s time for Hiccup’s dinner. What do you say you help me feed him?”

Savage’s eyes narrowed but he gave a curt nod and followed his leader and his precious cargo back to Alvin’s private chambers. This was not going to be good. He glanced to the darkening sky. Sunset was finally upon them.


	12. Chapter 12

How to Train Your Dagcup 12

The Berk boy looked like the definition of misery. He was quaking in Alvin’s arm, his eyes screwed shut and bottom lip trembling. Savage felt petty for him. He had seen Alvin be obsessive before but nothing like this. It was like some perverse kind of adoration he held for the boy, as if he wanted not only to possess him and break him but also worship him. And if that was not bad enough it looked as if he may have succeeded. Hiccup didn’t seem to have any fight left in him when he was deposited onto the floor in front of Savage. He sat on his knees, his head bowed and tears shimmer on his flushed cheeks, as if he knew what he was about to be forced to do and was terrified by it.

Savage sighed and looked to his leader. “Alvin, this is madness. He’s just a boy. This is not how we treat prisoners of war.”

Alvin’s eyes narrowed as he glared at his second. “Are you questioning me?”

He had to tread carefully. Alvin was not known for his patience and when he became obsessed with something it was hard to change his mind. “No, sir, but can you not see how weak he’s becoming. If he doesn’t have proper food and drink he won’t be able to control your dragons.”

“Oh he’ll be well fed,” Alvin promised as he knotted his fingers in Hiccup’s hair and yanked his head back. “I’m sure we can fill his belly.”

Savage scrambled to think as Alvin leered at the boy and pulled his head a little closer to his groin as fumbled to open his trousers. “Alvin, wait.”

“What now?” the Outcast leader snarled as his fist tightened in Hiccup’s hair and made the boy whimper.

“Think this through. He’s yours. You’ve won. Stoick doesn’t know we have him, right? So there’s no rush, is there?” Savage said quickly. “He’s already broken and can’t fight you. Why not feed him properly and then when he’s gain a little strength think of how much better it will be to have him deep throat you on his own? He’s yours. You can have him whenever you want now. But if we don’t keep him fed and look after his injuries then he won’t last the week.”

Alvin shoved Hiccup away from him with a snarl. “You’re pathetic, Savage. Fine then, you feed him.” He glared at his second as he turned back toward the door. “You might as well bathe him while you’re at it. When I return I want him pristine and ready for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Savage agreed with a nod as he reached down for Hiccup.

Alvin paused at the door and glanced back. “I want you ready as well. Regardless if you like it, you’re having a piece of him. Think of it as payment for trying to lie to me about his supposed death.”

The other man only nodded as his leader finally left. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He honestly didn’t think Alvin would give in so quickly but then again it would be a while before he was truly ready to have sex again. Alvin wasn’t a young man anymore and couldn’t go hours on end fucking someone, no matter what he may say or try to pretend. For now Hiccup would have a little reprieve. 

Lifting Hiccup into his arms he took the boy back to his little room and laid him on his bed. Then he lit the scone to give him a little light and left to gather supplies. When he returned a few minutes later Hiccup was sitting up and staring at his bare foot. Savage placed the bucket of water and rags to one side as well as the pair of trousers Alvin had thrown aside in the last rape.

“I need to remove you tunic,” he told the youth and waited for a response. When Hiccup nodded he slowly pealed the filthy fabric away to revealed bloodied bandages. “I thought so,” he muttered, knowing the damage that awaited him underneath. “I need you to lay down, son. Just long enough for me to clean these up and then I’ll put fresh dressing over them. With luck they won’t scar too bad.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Hiccup sniffled but did as he was told anyway. There was little to know fight left in him.

Taking his dagger from his belt, Savage cut away the dressing, frowning at the scabs that had been reopened by Alvin’s abuse of the boy. This was wrong, no child deserved to be harmed in such a way. He only shook his head and dipped a clean rag into the cool water. “Of course it matters. Then again when you become chief you could always brag that they’re battle scars.”

He had hoped to get a tiny smile from the boy but Hiccup only turned his head away from him and stared at the far wall only a few feet away. Savage gave a sigh. The child was losing hope fast but that was to be expected after everything that had happened. He slowly cleaned each wound, wiping away the fresh blood and picking away the ripped scabs in hopes to help them heal a little better, then rubbed salve into the tender flesh. Other than a few whimpers and slight jerks Hiccup made no sound. He sat up when he was told and stayed still as his torso was rewrapped in fresh linen.

“You know, he is right,” Savage said softly as he tucked in the edges of the fabric. “You’re a tough boy. You’ve lasted longer than most men would in the same situation. I know grown men who broke after only one beating and rape but you…you’ll beat the odds, no doubt about that.”

Hiccup said nothing, just stared at the wall. Then finally he whispered; “Alvin’s wrong. I’m not strong. I never was.”

“Who said anything about Alvin?” Savage asked, touching the back of Hiccup’s head as he stood. He rounded the bed and knelt before Hiccup. “And you have to stay strong…just a little longer.” He rummaged through a pocket and then gently pried Hiccup’s hand open to place a folded piece of paper in his palm.

Hiccup stared at the parchment for a moment before looking up at the strange Outcast.

“You’re not alone, Hiccup. Stay here while I fetch you something to eat. You must be starving by now,” Savage deduced as he got back to his feet. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Confusion filled Hiccup as he watched the man leave. The door shut behind him and locked but at least this time he had light to see by. He unfolded the parchment and read the short not in a script he hadn’t expected to ever be directed toward him. Written in shaky runes was; Your father is on his way. _Hold on to that stubborn Hiccup nature of yours. M._ Hiccup reread it a second and third time, sure that it must be a mistake. “Mildew?” he whispered in shock. Although he still didn’t fully trust Mildew after betraying him to the Outcasts in the past the words did give him hope and he held it close to his heart, hoping and praying the words were true. 

Savage was on his side, his realized in surprise as well. A few months ago Savage had tried killing him in order to spare him from this very thing. That was why they helped fake his death when his father intervened. A part of Hiccup wished he had died that day. It would have saved him so much pain and agony. The problem was if his father did save him then this would never end. Alvin would only hunt him down and do it all over again and Hiccup was certain he couldn’t survive another beating and rape. But if he gave in then all of the Archipelago was in danger and his people would most likely be hunted down and killed. Astrid and the other teens couldn’t handle all of Alvin’s wild dragons on their own, could they? But if he died then he couldn’t train Alvin’s dragons and it would at least give the Berk kids a chance. If he asked Savage to would he finish what he began on the cliff? Would he finish Hiccup off in order to save the other tribes? He wasn’t sure but he knew if his father didn’t come soon something drastic would have to happen before he finally broke and gave Alvin what he wanted.

He opened the parchment and stared at it again as tears welled up in his eyes. He wished he had the strength to finish Alvin off instead but he was sure his father or Dagur would for him and at least he knew Toothless would be okay with Dagur. 

It was settled then. No matter what it took he would not train Alvin’s dragons. One way or another he would die before the day was out. He only wished he could tell his father how sorry he was and tell Dagur just how much he loved him. It would always have been nice to face death without knowing the kids he had come to think of as part of his family, as older siblings, didn’t hate him but he supposed that problem would be solved soon enough too.

Laying on his belly he waited for Savage and finally allowed himself to break down for what he hoped would be the last time.

. . .

The Hooligan flag ship moved as quickly as two dozen men could paddle. Luck was with them as a strong wind pushed them toward their destination so quickly it felt as if the gods themselves were guiding them. Stoick stood at the bow with the scope Hiccup had made for him when he was young to his eye. It was one of the few things his son had made him that he always carried and kept close to his heart. Nonetheless it was next to impossible to see anything with the waning new moon high in the sky with barely a sliver shining through. The stars guided them though. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Do you think he’s alright?” he asked Gobber in a low voice when his best friend strolled to his side.

“You know Hiccup. He’s a strong lad, he’ll be alright,” Gobber assured. “Alvin wouldn’t dare hurt him.”

Stoick gave him a doubtful look. They both knew the stories of the Treacherous family.

“Maybe…” Gobber quickly added. “Probably not. He wouldn’t want a bunch of Hooligans knocking on his front door.”

Stoick rolled his eyes. “Is that not what we’re about to do?”

Gobber gave a playful shrug as he glanced upward to where Toothless’s dark form momentarily blocked out the starlight. “Not really. I thought we’d just barge in, take the Outcasts out and grab your boy but if you really want to take a moment to knock, I suppose we could.”

“You’re not funny, Gobber.”

“Ah…that’s because you’re tense. When we get home you’ll be laughing.”

Stoick gave him a little smile before glancing out the scope once more. Then his smile grew as a light was lit in the distance…the signal light he had been promised. Another half hour they’d be on the island.

Toothless spotted the signal light around the same time Stoick did. He banked to the left, dipping near the ship as Dagur leaned to the side, the youth seemingly understanding him.

“We’re going ahead,” Dagur yelled to Stoick. Before the elder chief could stop them, Dagur, Astrid and Toothless shot toward the island in the distance.

Snotlout darted to the front of the ship to stand next to Gobber and Stoick and watched them go in mild irritation. “I should be with them!” he snapped, slamming his hands on the decorative bow. “Where’s Hookfang when I need him? Hiccup’s my cousin. I should be out front to retrieve him!”

Stoick placed his hands on the young man’s shoulders. “You’ll get your chance, lad. You’ll get your chance with the rest of us.” His gaze followed the mass of black disappearing in the distance and silently hoped that Dagur and Toothless reached Hiccup in time.


	13. Chapter 13

How to Train Your Dagcup 13

Toothless landed on the rocky coast as far from the dragon arena as possible. He shook his head, not liking the smell of spilt dragon blood and death that clogged the very land itself. He never liked coming to this horrid island and even Astrid sitting on his back seemed frighten by this place of nightmares. Her soft hand rubbed on wing as she and Dagur climbed off him.

Dagur removed the heavy saddle bags and began slipping the extra swords and throwing knives into his belt and boot, even stashing one of two into the bracers. He worked quickly and with precision as if this wasn’t they first time he had gone head first into battle.

“Think you have enough blades,” Astrid asked jokingly as he gathered her battle axe. 

“No,” Dagur said honestly as she adjusted a quiver of arrows on his hip. “Who many Outcasts are there?” he questioned as he checked the sight of his crossbow.

“Hundreds…maybe thousands,” the girl said as she eyed him. He looked like a walking artillery. “Wait, what are you doing? We’re supposed to wait for Stoick.

Dagur spared her a glance as he began climbing up the rock face. “You wait.”

“You don’t have a map!”

He paused and tapped the side of his head. “I’ve got it here. Toothless, stay and keep her here.”

Astrid bristled at that. “Hey, you’re not my chief or his.” She grabbed the rocks and began climbing up as well but to her surprise Toothless grasped the back of her top and lifted her back to the ground. “Toothless!” she yelled but he held her firm.

In seconds Dagur was gone.

. . .

Hiccup was nearly sound asleep when his door opened again. The sound of the old wood creaking jarred him awake and he instantly rolled into the corner and tried taking a defensive position despite his lack of weapons or room to move but relief quickly flooded him when he saw Savage carrying a bowl full of food in for him. Just the smell of it had his tummy growling and he smiled sheepishly at the large man.

“You’ve become skittish,” Savage observed with a teasing smile of his own. “But next time I suggest hiding under the bed, not in the corner. Then you’ll have a better chance to scramble out between someone’s legs rather than being pinned.”

Hiccup was a little shocked by the shared information but gave a shrug as if it was no big deal, feeling a little bit of his old self coming back not that he found his resolve. “Good to know,” he said as he sat back down, wincing as sharp pain ran up his spine. The pain was never ending.

“Well there’s some of that old Hiccup,” Savage mused as he placed the tray with a bowl of stew and mug of mead on the boy’s lap. He knelt before him and studied his eyes, a strange knowing in his brown gaze. “You look like you’ve come to a decision, lad.” He looked as if he was going to say more but he stopped himself and leaned back on his heels and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it for now. Now you need to eat and gather your strength.” He stood and ran an affectionate hand over Hiccup’s hair. “You need a bath. You’re filthy. I highly doubt your father would want to see you in this condition.”

Hiccup stopped eating and dropped his spoon, unable to take another bite as his stomach churned in anxiety. “He’s not really coming, is he?”

Savage tilted his head. “Of course he is. What kind of father would leave there child in a place like this?” His voice became shallow as he remembered just how young he was when he became an Outcast. He wasn’t much older than Hiccup and had suffered much the same way but not because of dragons instead because he had been small and easy to beat into submission. He had been in his late teens by the time he learned to take care of himself and fight back. He had killed the last man to rape him.

Hiccup looked doubtful and he pulled out the parchment once more to look at it, his face full of sorrow and longing.

“Eat, Hiccup. It’s probably not as good as what you’re used to but it’s warm and better than the alternative,” he instructed and smiled when the boy finally began eating once more. “Once you’re belly’s full I’ll gather you some water so you can bathe. I’d much rather take you to the springs so you could soak properly but that might do more damage than good right now. Seems some of the boys heard about what Alvin’s been doing with you and… best to keep you as far away from them as possible.”

Just what Hiccup needed, more crazy Outcasts wanting nothing more than to rape him. He moaned softly, unable to stop the sudden sting of tears. Why couldn’t Alvin just kill him? His hunger vanished or at least the urge to eat and he placed the bowl back on the tray then moved the tray so that it was between him and Savage, unsure if the man truly was a friend or just trying to lower his defenses with kindness.

“Hiccup…” Savage tried to sooth once he realized his mistake but the boy shuffled away from him.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Hiccup whispered as he withdrew into a small mental shell in order to hide from the fear and pain he was suffering.

Savage reached out for him but withdrew his hand, knowing the look that clouded his eyes. It was a look full of suffering, a look of someone who had lost almost all hope, the look of someone who had given up. It brought out a very parental side of Savage. He wanted to comfort the boy, promise him everything would be alright and while he knew help was coming it could still be days away with Berk’s dragons all gone. Finally he did something he had once wished someone had done to him as a child when he felt all hope was lost and invaded the boy’s space. He saw the momentary fear flood Hiccup’s bright eyes and the start of frightened tears stream down his cheek but he ignored them and pull the boy to him, offering a much needed hug. Hiccup was stiff at first but soon he melted into the man’s warmth and sobbed opening.

“Everything’s going to be alright, son,” he whispered but he couldn’t make it into a promise. The heavy stomping of boots echoed through the main room. Whether or not Hiccup noticed this he made no move from Savage’s embrace and it took precious time that Savage didn’t have to reach around him for his sword.

Just before Alvin and his warriors barged threw the doors Hiccup’s small hands knotted against Savage’s chest plate and he looked up bright, teary eyes that were so serious it was nearly frightening. “Kill me,” he pleaded.

Savage could only stare at him, shocked by the request and unable to perform such a deed in the handful of seconds before the small room was filled with warriors and the boy was dragged out of his arms. “No!” he snapped, reaching for the young Hooligan only to have a sword aimed at his throat before yet another warrior, one of his underlings no less, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and to a rather smug looking Alvin. “What’s the meaning of this, Alvin? I was trying to feed the child. Can you not see how ill he’s becoming?”

Hiccup was thrown on the ground before the Outcast chief. He didn’t pick himself up as he used to, his legs still too wobbly to hold him up for long and rather than look up at the madman he stared at the floor. All he wore was a thin blanket and the dressing around his torso, finding it next to impossible to get dress on his own in his condition.

“You’ve had plenty of time,” Alvin sneered at Savage as he circled his prey. “Had you simply fed him what I told you his belly would be full and I might allow him the rest he desires. This is all on you, Savage. I gave you what you wanted and you still failed. Look at him, he’s a mess! Well now we do things my way.” He nodded to the Outcast holding Savage who promptly shoved his commanding officer onto a chair while Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the hair and dragged him to Savage. “Undo your pants, old friend.”

Savage glared up at him. “No, he’s been hurt enough, Alvin. You’ve made your point. You broke the Dragon Conqueror. We don’t need to do this anymore.”

“Perhaps not, but it’s fun,” Alvin countered. He strolled toward the hearth – no wonder Hiccup’s little prison was so hot – and pulled out a blazing out brander. “But how about we let the boy decide? You can pleasure Savage, Hiccup, or…” He waved the brand with a little shrug, as if it were self-explanatory.

The young heir of the Hooligans looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the brand, a slave mark that would strip him of his rank, his people and just about everything that made him who he was. A slave had no rank, no life, no say or any sort and can be sold and traded like a sword or animal. He couldn’t form any word though to express his horror that Alvin would go so far as to mark anyone in such a way.

Maybe it was his silence but two Outcasts grabbed his arms and yanked him to his feet, one of them yanking his head to the side in order for Alvin to place the slave mark there. As the large man neared with the horrid brand he began panicking and struggling, cursing in a way that would make any Berserker proud.

“Alvin, don’t!” Savage yelled only to be held back by more Outcasts.

Hiccup tried pushing back, even cowering against the two men holding him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I’ll do it!” he yelled. “I’ll do it, alright!”

Laughing, Alvin put the brand back in the hearth and strolled up to him. “That’s a boy,” he said, gently tapping Hiccup’s cheek. “I don’t normally share but I do like me self a show from time to time. Let him go.”

The boy all but fell back to his knees once he was let go but he made his way to Savage and knelt between his legs.

“It’s okay,” Savage whispered as he cupped the boy’s face. “It’ll be okay.” He kissed Hiccup’s forehead before undoing the bindings to his torsos. He pulled out his limp length, not at all aroused by the youth before him – he preferred women thank you very much. Then, hating himself for doing so, he guided Hiccup’s head to it as he glared at Alvin while the other Outcasts laughed and jeered at the boy as he was forced to suck off their comrade.

“Out!” Alvin snapped at them and – knowing better than to not obey – they rushed out and left their chief and his second alone with the boy.

Savage had to close his eyes after only a few minutes of Hiccup sucking him off. The boy was clumsy and obviously new to the whole giving head experience but that warm mouth felt so good after so long without a lover. It was a fight to stay still and not thrust into that wonderful youth mouth or force more of it down his throat. But he did manage to keep control of his urges and rather than force Hiccup to take more than he could he massaged the back of the boy’s head and whispered encouragements. This felt too, too good and that only increased the guilt he felt.

“Wonderful, isn’t he?” Alvin purred as he watched Hiccup, his gaze never moving from where Hiccup’s mouth connected to Savage’s quickly hardening cock. Once the boy was done with Savage he would make the boy suck him off as well.

Savage groaned, feeling that at any moment he might lose his load but he refused to cum in the boy’s mouth. It just felt wrong and when he was sure he could take no more he wrapped his arms under Hiccup’s and pulled him onto his lap. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Hiccup’s ear as he pushed into his abused hole. 

Hiccup gasped in pain but didn’t fight it. He clung to Savage and bounced on his length, wanting this over with as quickly as possible. A whimper escaped him as Alvin came up behind him and fingered their joining. “Please no…” he whispered as a fat finger pushed into him. Even Savage gave a breathy gasp at the new pressure. Then Hiccup cried out as a second cock forced its way inside his already stretched and abused ass. He was fucked by both men and it hurt in a way he never fathomed before. He began shaking, his body unable to handle the double penetration and he clung to Savage as if he were the last thing to hold him to reality because this surely couldn’t be happening to him.

Savage held him back, whispering that it was okay, that it wouldn’t last long but it did, it felt like a life time passed as he was yanked back and his head tilted into a forced kiss by Alvin. He could feel each cock slamming into him, hitting his prostrate in a way that wasn’t altogether painful but not still very uncomfortable. 

“Alvin!” an Outcast yelled as he banged the door open and rushed in.

Alvin snarled and shoved Hiccup away from him. “What is it?” he demanded giving the intruder a glare promising a painful death.

The men stumbled back, both shocked by what he had just walked into as well as his chief’s outburst. “Intruders. The Berserker is on the island and a Hooligan ship has been spotted shored on the west coast as well as the boy’s dragon.”

“Dagur!” Hiccup gasped in sudden relief only to be smacked across the back of the head by Alvin.

“Get the men organized. I want them dead and bring me the Berserker’s head on a pike.” He grabbed Hiccup’s hair and yanked his head back. “When this is over I’ll fuck you in front of your lover’s severed head,” he growled before pulling out roughly and shoving him into Savage’s arms. “Finish it and lock him back in his room. If he escapes it’ll be your head on a pike. Watch them.” He ordered the warrior at the door as he fixed his pants and stormed out. “Or it’ll be your head too.”

Savage ignored him and held Hiccup a little tighter as he felt his orgasm hit him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered over and over again as he pumped his seed deep into the boy. When he was done he waited for Hiccup to catch his breath and relax around him before gently lifting him off his lap to stand before him. “Can you stand?”

Hiccup was shaking uncontrollably now and Savage gestured for the other man to hold the boy up while he set himself right again. Then he scooped the boy up and carried him to his room where he tucked Hiccup in bed and made sure he was warm and reasonably cozy. The child’s eyes were wide and filled with a mix of hope and fear but the moment he was in bed they became panicked and he was fighting to get up.

“Shh…shh…it’s alright, Hiccup. Didn’t you hear, your father’s here? You’re going to be safe now, he knows where you are. He has a map,” Savage explained while he tried to hold the boy down. “You need to rest and conserve your strength. Alvin will pay for what he’s done. I promise you and I’ll…I’ll make what I did up to you. Somehow.”

Hiccup shook his head in denial. “No! You don’t understand. He can’t see me like this. It’ll be as bad as a slave mark. Please…”

“It’ll be alright,” Savage promised, adjusting the blanket around him. “None of this was your fault.”

But Hiccup refused to listen and Savage was forced to leave him there as he left the room and locked the door behind him. He adjusted the tapestry hiding the door and ordered the bewildered warrior out of the room and to battle while he tried to find Stoick. Someone had to break the news of what had happened to Hiccup before he discovered the extent of the damage done to his child. It was time for him to finally take sides and as far as he was concerned he was no longer an Outcast.

. . .

“NO!” Hiccup yelled as he banged against the door. “Let me out! LET ME OUT! Savage, please…let me out. My dad can’t see me like this…”

He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at the door. He had to get out. He had to hide the fact he had been raped repeatedly. But how? He was looked in a tiny room with very little light and no clothes and his tribe was raiding the island with a map to where Alvin had him hidden. With luck they would find him before Alvin came back but he couldn’t bare anyone seeing him like this. He had spent his life as the embarrassment of the tribe and only in the last few years gained any real respect. He could easily imagine how what had happened to him could be taken out of context and used against him.

Pressing his forehead against the door he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing as his fell to his knees and hugged the blanket around him. “Please…this can’t be happening.”

He looked around one more time, trying to think quickly of a way to escape maybe even break down the door but there was nothing in the small room and the scone on the wall was flickering wildly, the oil running low. But there half hidden under the bed where his stained and torn trousers. He crawled to them. They weren’t much but they were better than nothing and there was no way in hell he would allow anyone to see him nude and bruised the way he was. His upper half he didn’t care about, he could live with the scars on his back but the rape. No one would know about that. It would be his own personal shame as long as Alvin didn’t go about gloating to the Hooligans about it.

Struggling into his pants he debated what to do. Savage said his father had a map but he couldn’t rely on that. He had to make noise and draw attention to his little cell so he took the tray his food on been on and began hitting the door as he yelled at the top of his lungs, ignoring the heat of the room and his pain and fatigue. One way or another he was getting out even if he had to use the spoon and chip away at the wood of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

How to Train Your Dagcup 14

There was nothing like battle and blood shed to get the heart pumping. Dagur may be the younger chieftain in recent history but he was still a great warrior and causing chaos and destruction was in his blood but he was also on a mission and rather than hunting down every last Outcast as he wanted to he made himself focus on that mission and followed the map he had memorized. In the distance he could hear klaxons and horns being sounded as well as the clash of swords and screams of the dying. How did Stoick and his warriors make it all the way to the island already? It shouldn’t be possible; he was at least fifteen minutes ahead of them when Toothless landed. He shook that off. Perhaps he had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

He didn’t pause running though as he mentally consulted the map. He should be in the correct corridor but it was hard to tell when he had Outcasts attacking him. He was running low on arrows as he shot most of them before they even had a chance to strike him down and had to resort to grabbing them out of the men’s bodies as he rushed past just to make sure he didn’t run out. And when someone was lucky enough to get within striking range he took them down by sword and knife. No one was going to stop him from reaching Hiccup.

He was almost sure he had gotten lost when he spotted Hooligans filling the corridors and taking on the Outcasts because there was no way they could have found their way into the underground village so easily when it had taken him nearly twenty minutes to find the entrance and take out the patrol. Of course that could have been why as well, he had done all the hard work for them and Toothless no doubt sniffed out his trail and led them inside. Stupid dragon didn’t stay put like he was told.

His shoulders sagged slightly but he decided to look past it and focus once more on Hiccup. He had to be close now. By his estimates he should be in the center of the underground village and close to the chieftain chambers. His guess was right when he rounded the next corner and came upon a vast number of guards protecting a large wooden door. He threw aside his crossbow and pulled out his swords. 

This was going to be fun.

With a battle cry he charged into the mass of warriors as they fumbled for their weapons and stabbed and slashed at them showing just why he was called “deranged”. He cackled like a maniac, getting in closer than most warriors would dare and didn’t even flinch when someone got a lucky hit in. He used the pain and adrenalin to his advantage to cut them down and those smart enough ran as they fellows fell. In only a hand full of minutes he stood before that door covered in blood with bodies littering the ground around him as he continued to laugh at it all. It took a few extra seconds to grasp back onto reality and remind himself he was here to save Hiccup not go Berserk on a bunch of brainless idiots. He chuckled at his own mental joke. Berserk…of course he’d go berserk on them, it was in his nature after all. 

Gathering his waning sanity he shoved open the massive door and strolled in. “Honey, I’m home!” he yelled with a laugh. It faded to a light chuckle when he wandered into a large living area with no one in sight. “Hiccup?” he called in confusion before remembering the map had showed a small room just off of this one. But where? There were several doors. He hurried to each and pried them open but they were full of either weapons or brooms and other miscellaneous stuff that seemed out of place for someone like Alvin the Treacherous. Of course the room was oddly tidy as well and not at all what Dagur expected. He began to wonder if maybe the map way wrong.

“Hiccup!” he yelled as he looked around. He found a bedroom but it was empty as well. Fear squeezed at Dagur’s heart. Where was he? How could he have trusted some map? This was a trap. I had to be. “HICCUP!” he screamed in sudden panic. Where was his Hiccup?

A muffled scratching sound caught his attention as he hurried back to the corridor. He stopped and looked around. There was nothing in the room. “Hiccup?” he wondered as he walked back in. He listened closely, trying to hear where the scratching was coming from. “HICCUP?”

This time there was a thump and something muffled that may have been his name. He wasn’t sure but his heart raced with sudden hope and he began searching the walls near where he thought he heard the thumb. “HIC, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME KEEP MAKING NOISE!” he yelled as loud as he could. He kept searching as the thumping increased. Then it hit Dagur. The tapestries. A door could easily be hidden behind one of the huge ceiling to floor ones and Alvin had quite a few of them. Rather than looking behind them he began ripping them down, felt the wall for impurities then moved to the next until he came to a wooden door. He gave a snort. The thumbing had echoed throughout the room so much that he never would have guessed it was there. Pressing his hands to it he pressed his ear against it and listened. “Hic? OW!” The thumb was right next to his ear.

Growling in annoyance he threw the latch and pulled open the door, frowning at the boy on the other side. “That wasn’t funny,” he chastised but caught himself when his gaze fell upon the bruised and battered form of his lover. “Oh good Thor!”

Hiccup stumbled back and leaned against the far wall, his jaw swollen and torso wrapped in bandages while even more bruises covered his arms and what flesh wasn’t covered on his torso. His trousers were tattered and covered in a mix of grim and blood. He looked like hell and smelt worse. He smelt like…

Dagur stepped in and shut the door behind him, making sure it didn’t lock. “Hic?” he asked as he took in the damage to his lover.

Hiccup pressed himself against the wall. “Is my Dad out there?” the younger boy asked, his bottom lip trembling.

“I think he’s still in the corridor.”

Hiccup’s eyes were wild as he looked past Dagur to the door behind him. “I…he can’t see me like this,” he said quickly. “He’ll completely and…and…”

Dagur knew that look. He knew that reaction all too well. He gave Hiccup a once over again, making a show of it in an attempt to calm the boy. “Can you walk?”

The other boy’s eyes darted to him in surprise but they didn’t lose that wildness that meant he wanted to hide and die and just be forgotten. “I…I don’t know for how long.”

“You’re back side hurts?”

“Yeah…”

Nodding, Dagur walked up to him and gave his love a hug, careful of the possible damage to Hiccup’s back and rips. “No one will notice. They’ll see the dressing and not think to look any further. It’ll be alright.”

Regardless of his encouraging words Hiccup was still shaking like a leaf but he clung to the older boy now. “Promise?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

. . .

Thing was Stoick already knew what shape his son was in and was not happy about it in the slightest. He listened as Savage explained the situation to him in private as his Hooligan fought back the Outcasts. Alvin’s second-in-command had rushed into the chaos, commanding his troops to fall back and seemingly took the lead in the battle only to catch Stoick’s attention and slip into a side corridor. Stoick and Gobber had followed, prepared for a trap only to find the man had pretty much cornered himself in a deep end.

“Alvin did what!” Stoick demanded in rage. He knew that the man was capable of horrible things but he had hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t go so far as to actually rape the boy. His hand curled around his sword. “How could you allow this?”

“I didn’t,” Savage tried to explain. “I didn’t learn of this until after he set the dragons on him. Stoick, you must believe me, if he only wanted the boy to train dragons I would still be standing by Alvin’s side. I hoped after Berserker Island that he would lose interest in him but it’s only got worse. Hiccup can talk to dragons and Alvin plans to break him any way necessary to get that power and make him his.”

Gobber grabbed Stoick’s wrist as he went to draw his sword. “Focus, Stoick. We need to find Hiccup before anything else happens to him. He needs you not a death count of Outcasts. They’ll be time for that later.”

“I’m not an Outcast anymore,” Savage said as way of offering himself up.

“Take us to my son,” Stoick growled as he stepped out of the way.

Savage gave a nod and did as he was told but was shocked when they reached Alvin’s chambers only find Dagur helping the young heir of the Hooligans into the corridor. The boy gave them a panicked look when he spotted them. He froze like a rabbit caught in a trap and simply stared at them as Dagur tried to guide him.

“Hic?” Dagur asked before looking up to see Stoick and his warriors.

Savage patted the Hooligan chief’s arm, gave a nod and then slipped away.

Stoick didn’t notice his departure, his eyes only for his son. “Hiccup?” he breathed, his eyes widening in horror at the child’s condition. He looked worse than even the aftermath of the battle against Red Death when he had lost his leg. Worse than the battle for Berserk when he had nearly died twice. And he looked so small and tiny, not meant to be a warrior let alone a Viking. He looked as if he needed to be protected and hidden away. What was he thinking letting Hiccup ride dragons and battle?

In four large strides he was before his son and hugging him tightly. “My boy…” he whispered as tears streaked down his cheeks and into his beard.

“Dad…” Hiccup responded, a little uncomfortable by the strangely emotional reaction from his father. He held him back as best he could, feeling as if he was suddenly the grownup in this situation and needed to comfort him and put his own fear and pain aside. “I’m okay, Dad. I’m okay. See, no limps missing…other than the one that’s been gone a while already. Come on…Dad, you’re embarrassing me in front of the troops. That’s my job to do to you.”

Surprised Stoick blinked and looked down at him before smiling and shaking his head in bemusement. “Hiccup…”

“He brings the funny,” Dagur grinned as he squeezed Hiccup’s shoulder. Then he cracked his knuckles and rotated his neck. “Alright, let’s go berserk on the assholes.”

Stoick nodded and kissed his boy’s brow before handing him over to Gobber. “Get him to the ship and take half the troops with you. I’m going after Alvin.”

“So am I,” Dagur announced as he followed Hiccup for a moment. Then, surprising everyone, he leaned in and gave Hiccup a passionate kiss that stole the other boy’s breath away. “Just in case,” he whispered.

Hiccup caught his hand. “No just in cases. You come back and bring him with you,” he same, his voice commanding despite the quiver in his voice. He looked to his father, meeting his worried eyes that matched his own. Stoick gave a nod, answering his silent plea that he watch over Dagur just as Dagur was to watch over him.

Dagur gave a gentle smile as he pressed his forehead against the smaller boy. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back soon. I love you,” he whispered low enough for only Hiccup to hear.

“Ditto,” Hiccup answered, not trusting himself to say the words quiet enough for the troops to hear.

Dagur only grinned and then took off after Stoick, not noticing he had been relieved of a few weapons.

Hiccup twisted the short sword so it was pressed against the back of his arm and back where it couldn’t be easily seen and slid the dagger in the back of his pants. In the darkness of the tunnel not even Gobber took notice of them. He took Hiccup’s shoulder and walked the boy toward the exit and his waiting friends. 

Both Snotlout and Astrid looked ashen when they saw the condition Hiccup was in. Astrid reached out for him before pulling her hand back, not sure what to do or say to make things better. Snotlout seemed just as lost. He bit his lip but unlike Astrid managed to force an encouraging smile. Hiccup couldn’t return it, his own mind seeming far away.

“Alright, gang, you heard Stoick,” Gobber said as he gestured for the other two teens to head out. He let go of Hiccup when the two hesitated to do as they were told. He turned them around and pushed them toward the other warriors. “We’ve got Hiccup. Now let’s head to the ship and… Hiccup?”

He turned around but the youth was gone, only the fading clanging of his metal foot echoing in the distance. He looked in the direction the boy must have gone and cursed. Even with only one good leg the boy was far too fast. One of these days he was going to put a leash on that boy and keep him tied to him. Waving his arm he signaled for the others to give chase. They had to catch Hiccup before he got himself in anymore trouble or worse captured again and lord only knew what Alvin would do if he got his hands on Hiccup again. 

. . .

Hiccup wasn’t sure what he was doing only that it had to be done. He couldn’t let Alvin hurt Dagur or his father. He wouldn’t let them die defending him. He wouldn’t let Alvin hurt them the way he had him, although he was rather sure his father could handle himself against the Outcast chief but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to them.

His back screamed in protest and legs began to weaken as he ran up the slope to the next level, his injuries beginning to take their toll. He stumbled to a stop and reached for the wall for support. He couldn’t stop, he had to find his father and Dagur. 

“Hiccup!” he heard Gobber call from somewhere behind him, followed by Astrid calling his name as well.

He shook his head. No, he couldn’t let them stop him. He looked around desperately and then, spotting a small alcove, he hobbled over to it and got as deeply inside as he could. With luck they would run right by and not notice him. He made himself as small as possible as he crept into the darkness. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid called as the Hooligan raced by, pausing not far from the alcove to turn to Snotlout. “We need Toothless. He’ll listen to Toothless.”

“Toothless is a dragon,” Snotlout pointed out. “How can he…”

“Just get him and head to the top of the mountain. That’s probably where Hiccup’s headed. I’ll meet you there,” Astrid said firmly.

Snotlout searched her face for a moment before nodding and running back in the other direction.

Hiccup shuffled back even more, fearful they might hear him. His fear became panic when Astrid backtracked a few steps to glance into the alcove. “Hiccup?” she called into it.

Hiccup held his breath and closed his eyes, silently apologizing to her. But his luck held out and when she reached inside her fingers just missed him. She gave up, deciding he mustn’t be there, and ran off to catch up with the others. Hiccup waited a few minutes before crawling out of the alcove and searching for another way to Alvin. He could hear the battle not far from him, no doubt the Hooligans had ran into it.

His mind racing he came to the sad fact that he would never make it to his father or Dagur in time. His quest to save them from Alvin was in vain. He would have to trust them to take care of each other and themselves. But he could do some considerable damage and make sure the Outcasts took a long time to rebuild. Like his father used to say, if there was a mess to be made Hiccup could make it. So rather than chasing after the Hooligans he wound his way through another tunnel and headed toward where he hoped the dragon arena was. It was sheer luck when he stumbled upon the prisons. He held the wall and stumbled along to the prisons. He had been held here before and knew how to get from there up to the arena but it was a struggle and long walk for him. He managed to avoid most of the fighting, ducking under large warriors and staying away from swinging swords. Other than the odd person calling out to him no one barred his way.

Soon he found his way to the arena and hobbled inside. Here no one fought. It was as if it had been abandoned and the dragons imprisoned inside forgotten. If Hiccup couldn’t save his loved ones then he would make sure Alvin had no dragons to command and turn on the other tribes. He would free every last one of them and send them somewhere safe. He worked meticulously, pulling and pushing on level and joists until one by one each cage slowly opened. But none came out. The sound of clanging swords, the smell of fire and soot, and death, scared them and forced them to coward in the back of their cages. 

“No, you have to leave,” Hiccup yelled at them as he hobbled to the Monstrous Death’s cage. “You can’t stay here. The island is on fire, you have to go!” He tried growling and howling at them, trying to speak their language but the dragons were too afraid to listen. It would seem a larger number of dragons were afraid of fire than he ever expected. “Please go…”

He cried out as a large arm wrapped around him and yanked him off his feet. A familiar chest and belly pressed against his back as a foul breath brushed against the side of his face. “Not trying to escape, are we, Hiccup,” Alvin purred in his ear and all logical thought fled Hiccup as fear took hold of his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

How to Train Your Dagcup 15

If someone was to ask Hiccup exactly what happened next he would never be able to explain it. He felt fear, unbridled and all-consuming as Alvin’s grip around him tightened and shot waves of pain through his bruised and battered body. He wanted to scream and yell for help but instinctively knew there was no one close by and even if there were they would never reach him in time and that acknowledgement brought him a strange sort of calm. For the first time since his capture he relaxed and his fear ebbed if only a little. He knew he was going to die and of that he was not afraid.

“No,” he said calmly as he let out his breath. “I wasn’t trying to escape.”

“Then exactly what were you doing, boy? I have Hooligans over running my island and if you’re not with them…” He grabbed Hiccup’s hair and forcefully turned his head until they were looking at one another from a harsh angle. “Why would you come here by yourself to free the dragons?”

“I wasn’t freeing them, I was sending them to stop my father,” Hiccup breathed, unsure where the words had come from or why he could say them and feel as if they were true.

Shocked, Alvin loosened his grip. “What? Why would you…” His dark eyes searched Hiccup’s before a tiny triumphant smile tugged at his lips. “You did this for me?”

Hiccup tried to nod. “Yes.”

Alvin searched his eyes for a moment longer before releasing his hold and turning the boy around so they faced each other properly. He cupped the boy’s face as his smile grew. He had won. Hiccup was his now. There was that telltale look in the boy’s eyes, a thin glaze of someone too tired to keep fighting and had given up, perhaps too afraid to face his own tribe after everything that had happened to him, ashamed of what he had become in such a short amount of time. Alvin had seen the look many times before when he had broken young men to his will and made them his. Savage had that look for nearly a year when he first took his second as a bed mate and broke him down before rebuilding into the strong warrior he was today. Sure he rebelled from time to time but he would remember his place just as Hiccup would learn.

He rubbed his thumbs above Hiccup’s ears, massaging softly. They didn’t have much time left. Soon they would have to flee or be caught by Stoick and as much as he would enjoy seeing the horror in the Hooligan chief’s face at the sight of his beloved son and only child standing next to his old nemesis, Alvin had lost the high ground and had to retreat or lose everything. At least he had the one prize he had craved since learning Hiccup was the Dragon Conqueror. “That’s my boy, Hiccup. Always thinking of the things others overlook. You’ve made me happy that I decided to make you mine and I always reward good behavior.” He brushed his lips over the boy’s brow then kissed his eyes and slowly moved to his lips.

A small sigh left Hiccup as he was kissed and with one hand he gripped the large man’s wrist, causing Alvin to chuckle as he cupped the back of Hiccup’s head and deepened the kiss. His other hand gripped the sword he had been hiding tightly against his side thankful Alvin had yet to notice it in the dim light. Then, when he was sure Alvin’s attention was completely on groping him, he twisted his hand, beginning the sword forward and jabbed upward, deep into the man’s belly and up into his ribs then gave a hard twist.

Alvin roared in pain and his grip n Hiccup hair became unbearable as he yanked the boy back and stared down at his bleeding stomach in a mix of shock, horror and confusion.

Hiccup yanked the blade out and thrust it in again. He managed to bury the blade in a third time before Alvin finally came to his senses and threw the boy aside. Hiccup hit the ground hard, his whole body screaming in agony. He momentarily blacked out from the pain and when he came to Alvin was stocking toward him, the sword now out of his belly and in his hand and belly and lower have covered in blood. Hiccup’s eyes widened in surprise. Why hadn’t that taken Alvin down? How could he still be standing let alone walking? Hiccup began dragging himself backward, sure that if Alvin reached him that would be it. He would be dead for sure and all this would be for nothing.

A familiar howl echoed through the arena followed quickly by a blur of black that seemed to block out everything as it tackled Alvin. The sword went skidding across the dirt floor as snarls and hisses filled the space followed why a sick cry and crunching of bone.

Hiccup pressed himself against a wall, unable to make sense of what was happening at first, not until that black form was thrown off of Alvin and hit the pillar Hiccup had been tied to earlier that day.   
“Toothless!” he cried in sudden fear as Alvin struggled to his feet, all the while leaning on the sword as he fought to catch his breath.

“Blasted beast,” he snarled as he got to his feet and lumbered toward the fallen dragon.

Toothless shook himself as he got to his feet and gave a snarl before charging back in, his claws extracted to their fullest length. Alvin snarled as well and charged toward him.

Hiccup shook his head, fearful for his best friend. He grabbed the wall and struggled to his feet but the last of his strength was quickly fleeing him and he was certain there was nothing he could do to save his dragon. He’d never make it to them in time. Without thinking he made every dragon call he knew as he limped toward to the combatants, begging and pleading for the other dragons to help Toothless and for one heart wrenching moment he feared his calls would go unanswered as Toothless was again thrown to the side by the seemingly inhuman strength Alvin had. Tears streaked down his cheeks as Alvin stood over the Nightfury, sword posed to take Toothless’s head.

“No!” Hiccup screamed as he tried to run but stumbled and fell instead. Nonetheless he clawed at the dirt and fought to get back to his feet.

Alvin cackled evilly as he raised the sword over his head. “Say goodbye to your dragon, boy.” And the sword came down.

“NO!” Hiccup screamed but just before the sword touched Toothless a fire blast knocked it flying as the Whispering Death shot out of its cage and attacked the Outcast leader. Its spiny tail whipped out, wrapping around Alvin’s throat as its razor sharp teeth dug into the man but Alvin still fought, still managed to get a grip on the beast and nearly throw it except Toothless lashed out with his tail and knocked the man’s legs out from under him before rolling out of the way. The other dragons began to emerge and smelling the blood and seeing the Whispering Death tearing into their tormented they too joined in. Hiccup watched all this in fascinated horror. Never before had so many different types of dragons all converge on one man.

Toothless limped over to Hiccup, one wing hanging limply at his side. He rubbed against the boy’s side before licking his tear stained face. Hiccup blinked and took a moment to realize his dragon was with him. He gave a tiny cry before throwing his arms around his best friend. “Toothless!” he babbled, happy as can be to finally be able to hug the Nightfury.

A gurgled curse could be heard over the sound of snarling dragons. It made Hiccup sick to his stomach but he forced himself to get up. He had to finish this. He had to make sure Alvin hurt no one else, human or dragon. Despite his fatigue and pain he scooped up Dagur’s sword and slowly made his way toward mass of dragons and the man they were ripping apart. He gave another series of growls and roars, signaling the dragons to leave the arena. He almost wished he didn’t when he saw what was left of Alvin. But the man was still stubborn and still somehow alive.

“Hicc…up…” Alvin managed as he reached up for the youth. 

Hiccup stepped back and stayed out of reach. He circled around to Alvin’s other side where he no longer had an arm.

“Hicc…up,” Alvin repeated, his eyes never leaving the boy. “You…c…can’t do this…”

The youth squared his shoulders and put on his most defiant look. “I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir of the Hooligan tribe and I will not allow you the chance to hurt anyone ever again.” And with that he struck the killing blow and with one swipe of the sword and all his weight behind it, he thrust the sword through the man’s beard and deep into his neck, severing his head from his body and ending his miserable life.

He leaned on the sword for a moment or two, fighting to gain his senses. Toothless nuzzled him but he gently pushed the dragon away as he stood and looked around. “This place as seen too much death,” he whispered. He stumbled away from the body, leaving his sword embedded where it was. There were barrels of oil near the entrance of the arena. He barely recalled seeing them before being blind folded so he grabbed the first one and rolled it down the ramp then did the same with a second. He followed them back down and removed their corks, letting the oil spill all over the ground, especially over Alvin’s body. Then, with Toothless’s help, he hobbled back toward the entrance.

“Plasma blast,” he told the dragon once they were clear and pointed toward the barrels.

Toothless turned and breathed a blast of fire at the furthest barrel and then another at the second. They both exploded in a blaze of fire that quickly consumed the entire arena. Any remaining dragons fled immediately and took to the skies.

Hiccup sagged to the ground, the shock of the events finally taking their toll. His body felt weak and mind fuzzy and he knew if he didn’t get back up he would pass out. It was all too much. His body couldn’t take it anymore and it was a battle to simply stay upright. His vision blurred as he stared at the blaze and body it consumed.

“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled as she and Snotlout rushed around the spectator stands to the entrance having been chasing after Toothless when he dumped Snotlout off his back in his rush to reach Hiccup. She darted around the dragon and skip to her knees when she reached Hiccup and scooted around to the front to look him over. Shock filled her at the sight he made, bruised and filthy and eyes nearly lifeless. Tears stung her eyes. This was her fault. She had driven him away rather than watch over him as she had since they became friends. She had practically gift wrapped him for Alvin.

“Hiccup?” Snotlout asked, coming to a standstill next to the girl. His eyes widened and any joke he may have made about the runt still being quick on his feet fell away in his shock at the sight of the burning arena and barely recognizable body amongst the flames.

Astrid threw her arms around Hiccup’s neck and pulled him to her until he was practically in her lap. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Hiccup. I never meant for any of this to happen. I was just…just jealous and being a brat. I’m so sorry,” she babbled as tears rolled down her cheeks. “This is all my fault.” She gave a tiny gasp as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. It wasn’t as tightly, just a light squeeze. But it was enough to prove he was still with them, still alive and somewhere under this broken and bruised body.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, hugging her back. 

Astrid couldn’t help but laugh and hug him just a little tighter. Leave it to Hiccup to try comforting her when she was supposed to be comforting him and apologizing for being such a bitch toward him. She kissed his dirty cheek. “It’s not okay, you idiot. Snotlout, help me get him up. Gently,” she instructed as Snotlout took one arm and she the other. “Okay, Hiccup, we’re going get you up on Toothless and take you back to the ship, alright?”

Hiccup gave a little nod but his world was becoming fuzzy now, the rush of adrenaline now gone and his body had gone from a painful ache to a dull numb as if his body had gone to sleep and no longer wanted to work. 

“Ah…Astrid, Tooth’s wing is broken,” Snotlout announced as he shifted more of Hiccup’s slight weight into his arms. “I think we’re walking.”

“Fine, we’ll walk. Toothless, can you carry Hiccup?” he asked the dragon.

Toothless got low to the ground in order to have his rider on his back where he knew Hiccup would be safe. Snotlout slid his cousin onto the saddle and debated whether or not to get up with him. In the end he stood back. “You go with him,” he told Astrid. “I’ll find his father and Dagur. We’ll meet you at the ship.”

Astrid hesitated only a moment before nodding and hopping up on the saddle. “Be careful. Come on, Toothless, nice and slow.” She kept her arms around Hiccup’s waist, gripping the handles as she made sure he was secure and not about to slip off. “It’s okay, Hiccup. You’re going to be okay.” Behind them the timbers of the arena groaned and began to fall. Had the twins been there they would have cheered the chaos and destruction Hiccup and Toothless had caused but for Astrid the arena was a good riddance. No one would ever suffer there again. “Alvin can’t hurt anyone anymore.”


	16. Chapter 16

How to Train Your Dagcup 16

For the first time ever Dagur was happy to see Snotnose…no…Snotlout, yeah that was the kid’s name. Hiccup’s older cousin. He had heard through the commotion that Hiccup had somehow slipped away from Gobber and his troops and that they figured he had ran after Dagur and Stoick but so far he hadn’t seen his love and fear ate at his heart as he searched for him yet again. But that was hard to do as bloodlust took hold of Dagur and his need to avenge the horrors his love had most likely faced filled him. He lost count of the number of men he fought and brought down, the number of gashes he sustained. He fought by his nature, a Berserker on a mission and nothing or no one would get in his way.

“WHAO!” Snotlout yelled as Dagur swung his sword in an arch and nearly took his head before stopping at the last possibly second. The dark hair boy stared at the older boy like a rabbit caught in a snare before patting himself down and taking a relieved breath to find all his body parts still in place then he gave a sheepish grin. “Wow, scared me there for a moment.”

Dagur glowered at him in annoyance.

“Okay, good news, we found Hiccup,” Snotlout announced as if knowing it he didn’t get to the point immediately he would be shoved aside as Dagur searched for his next opponent.

Sanity returned in a rush and the madness in the deranged Berserker eyes faded away to reveal clear and worried green eyes. He looked past Snotlout as if expecting Hiccup to be with him. “Where is he?” he asked.

“Astrid is taking him to the boat with Toothless. Tooth got injured in the battle,” Snotlout reported still looking rather shaken by almost having his head taken off.

Dagur gave a curt nod before lifting his head and giving the Berserker cry, momentarily forgetting he was the only Berserker amongst the Hooligans. Nonetheless the Hooligan knew what it meant and prepared to retreat. He caught Stoick’s gaze but he didn’t seem to need to say anything. He yelled out to Gobber and then started running in the direction of the harbor and their boat, the remaining Outcasts forgotten. 

For such a large man Stoick the Vast could really move and to Dagur’s surprise it was a bit of a challenge to keep up. They descended the mountain as quickly as possible and Dagur’s heart soared when he saw Hiccup on Toothless next to the boat. Astrid was standing next to the ebony dragon, her hand protectively on Hiccup’s bad leg as if to keep him from falling off his mount. Although that didn’t seem to matter. Hiccup was out cold and slumped on Toothless’s back, seemingly unconscious. Stoick moved even quicker now as he rushed to his son.

“Hiccup,” he breathed as he carefully lifted his boy off the dragon’s back and cradled him in his arms. He knelt on the ground, spreading Hiccup out over his lap as he checked his breathing and those wounds within his reach. If anything Hiccup looked worse than he did the day he lost his leg. “Son, can you hear me?”

The child didn’t respond and at first didn’t even move. Then his eyes cracked open just a little and he gazed up at his father. “Hi,” he whispered before closing his eyes once more and snuggling against his father. “You missed a good fight.”

“I did now, huh?” Stoick asked with a relieved smile.

Astrid opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she noticed Hiccup had passed out again. She looked up at Stoick unsure if she should tell him about the arena and Alvin just yet or wait until Hiccup was strong enough to talk about it. But things of got chaotic after that. Hooligans gather all around Stoick, each curious and worried about the young heir and future leader of their tribe.

“Back off, you mutton heads!” Gobber snapped as he shoved his way through the Vikings to get to the boy he thought of as his own son. “Please tell me the lad hasn’t lost anymore limbs. Oh thank the All Father, you scared me for a moment there.” He held a hand over his heart and took a deep breath breathe to calm him worried soul.

Dagur elbowed his way through the Hooligans and fell to his knees next to Stoick. He wanted to take his love away from the man but with great will kept himself in check and simply sat next to the older man. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. He wanted so badly to hold Hiccup and comfort him and make everything better. 

Gobber placed his hand on Dagur’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s alright, lad. Hiccup is a tough boy. He’ll pull through this.”

Dagur wasn’t so sure. He stayed out of the way as Hiccup and Toothless were loaded onto the boat then followed suit. To his surprise Stoick didn’t take Hiccup to the lower deck where he would have been shielded from the elements as a cold wind whipped through the ship but instead laid him next to Toothless who wrapped his good wing around the boy and pulled him close to him to keep him warm. Dagur couldn’t sit down, he couldn’t relax. He still had a ton of energy and no way to expel it. He was tempted to spar with someone just to burn it off but everyone was too worried about Hiccup to bother with such things so unsure what else to do he took a sit and decided to help row back to Berk. Besides, the faster they got Hiccup home the faster he could start healing.

“Thank you,” Stoick said as he strolled past, pausing to squeeze the young chief’s shoulder. By all appearances Stoick was still every bit the powerful chief of his tribe but his eyes betrayed him and showed just how afraid for his son he was. Usually such things annoyed Dagur but considering he felt just as afraid he could only offer a supportive smile.

He wanted to say something encouraging, that Hiccup would be alright and that everything would be fine but people handled these things differently. Dagur had lost his childhood due to what his father had done to him and a peace of himself that Hiccup had given back to him…well for the most part. But Hiccup was not like him, he was softer and so full of wonder and hope and Alvin may have crushed that. Dagur prayed that wasn’t the case but he was preparing for the worse.

. . .

When Hiccup first awoke it was in a panic. He was too hot and everything around him was black. He felt sweaty and sore and sick to his stomach. Nothing made sense and for one terrifying moment he thought he was locked in that horrid little room again and about to go without food and water again. Weight held him down and that only increased his fear until he was thrashing and crying out. Then blessed light met his panicked gaze as a thick dark wing was pulled back and two strong paws removed from his chest. Then a wet warm tongue began cleaning his face as a pair of bright green eyes watched him.

“To…Toothless?” he whispered, reaching up to pet his best friend. The panic slowly ebbed as he ran his fingers over dark scales, afraid he might be dreaming. If he was it was the best dream he’d had in a long time. He raised his head and nuzzled the large triangular head of the Nightfury with a soft smile. “Hey bud, I missed you, too.”

“Ah…you’re awake,” a deep familiar voice said with cheer.

Hiccup looked at the man upside-down unable to find the strength to even roll over. His back was killing him but his body refused to move. Nevertheless he was happy to see his father and not Alvin standing over him. “Dad…” he wheezed. A relieved smile lit his face and he closed his eyes once more, ready to go back to sleep now that he was sure he was safe but to his disappointment he was lifted out from under Toothless’s warmth – that wasn’t so bad because he honestly felt as if he was burning up but he would have liked to go back to sleep – and into the cold morning air and onto his father’s lap. “Dad!” he protested with a dry croak. But when a canteen was pressed to his lips and wonderful cool water he gulped it down as he had the few times Alvin or Savage had given him water over the last few days. It tasted so good, so refreshing and he couldn’t get enough.

“Easy, Hiccup, easy. Small drinks or you’ll make yourself sick,” Stoick cautioned.

Hiccup disregarded the advice and took the canteen from his father and drank until it was empty. Once down he set it aside and panted. His body still hurt but now his stomach gave a painful lurch. “Oh no…” he murmured before pulling out of his father’s arms and stumbling to the side of the boat to throw up what little contents he had in his stomach. Maybe Stoick was right, he shouldn’t have drank so much. He slumped against the wall and slid into a sitting position. He didn’t feel so good.

Stoick only shook his head with a bemused grin. “I did warn you, son.”

“I know,” Hiccup answered as he sat back. He winced as pain raced up his spine. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of what little food he had eaten in the last few days but he was frightened to even try eating just yet. He had just thrown up all the water he drank, what would happen if he tried eating food?

The boat listed to starboard and with it his stomach. He brought a hand to his mouth, hoping to not throw up a second time. Oh this wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all.

“Here, let’s try this again,” Stoick said as he again pulled his boy into his arms and leaned against the wall with him. Gobber handed him another canteen but Hiccup didn’t immediately take it as before.

“Dad,” the youth said, his voice hushed as he noticed the curious Hooligan watching them. “I’m not a child.”

The Viking chief stared down at him in confusion, not seeming to understand what his son was going on about. Hiccup made a face, silently trying to motion to their warriors without making it blatantly obvious he was uncomfortable with his father overreacting in front of everyone. Of course Stoick didn’t think he was over reacting. In under two years he had nearly lost his son at least six times, one of which cost the boy his left leg. So when it came to worrying about Hiccup he sometimes went to the extreme and this would be one of those times. He held his boy more securely, ignoring the protests and grumpy look the child gave him and held the canteen to his dry and chapped lips.

Seeing there was no escaping his father and that he might have to suffer through his cousin teasing him for the rest of his life, Hiccup relented and sipped the water, slowly this time and only a little bit at a time. When he was offered yak jerky it was a challenge not to gobble it down and each time it looked as if he might his father would take it from him, as if he were a small babe, and make him chew what he had in his mouth before allowing him more. It was a long and painful process and perhaps the most embarrassing Hiccup had ever endured but soon Hiccup felt some of his strength return and relaxed in his father’s arms. The sleepiness he felt now was from a full belly and a quenched thirst.

Stoick sat back and cradled his boy, gently stroking his bruised face. “Hiccup, we need to talk about what happened,” he said softly so no one else could hear them over to wind that had picked up with the clouds rolling in. A storm was approaching and with luck it would hold out until they reached Berk.

Hiccup went still. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said, his voice quivering.

“Hiccup…”

“I don’t want to talk about it!” the boy snapped as he pulled out of his father’s arms and stumbled to his feet. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw the other Hooligans gaping at him, as if never expecting him to act in such a way. His gaze met Dagur’s, the only one who seemed to view him with understanding and sympathy. Right now he didn’t want sympathy he wanted to forget but knew he wouldn’t be allowed to as long as he was on display as he was. He looked toward Toothless, wanting to just curl up against his best friend but couldn’t. He felt vulnerable, exposed and strangely more frightened of his own people than the Outcasts. Than even Alvin the Treacherous.

Throwing open the door to the haul he retreated into the confines, hoping to gather his courage and thoughts. He should have shut and locked it behind him but for the first time since he was very young he was afraid of the dark.

Stoick stared after his son in shock. There were so few times when Hiccup got so upset or lost his temper. It was even rarer for him to run and hide from a situation. He waved Astrid off when she tried to go after Hiccup but he couldn’t stop Dagur who darted for the trap door the moment Hiccup disappeared down it. Stoick followed suit, desperately needing to know everything that had happened and perhaps the hold would provide the privacy Hiccup needed. He slowly followed the boys down as his mind raced with ways to approach his son about what had happened on Outcast Island. However he made sure to pull the hatch shut behind him, blanketing the room in darkness. He heard Hiccup give a surprised cry and crates tumble over.

“Hiccup?” Dagur called in the darkness before lighting a torch.

“Hiccup!” Stoick called as he hurried down the last few steps. 

He quickly lit a scone and moved further in the hold. His heart almost broke when he saw his boy sitting in the far corner, his arms wrapped around his knees and head buried against them as he shook uncontrollably. A few toppled crates lay scattered around him from where he had tripped in the darkness. Dagur was knelt before him, whispering endearments and stroking his hair in slow rhythmic motions.

“It’s okay, Hic, we’re here. We’re here,” the Berserker said in such a soft voice that it was next to impossible to believe he was looking down at Dagur the Deranged.

“Oh son, I should never have opened my mouth in front of the troops,” Stoick said, ashamed that he had thought to question his son in front of everyone. He sat on one of the crates and waited for his son to calm down enough to talk.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry, Dad. I’m not strong enough. I’m never going to be the Viking you want me to be,” Hiccup began babbling when he finally looked up, tears streaming down his face. “I couldn’t fight him. I couldn’t do anything. I was weak and he…he…I couldn’t stop him. I don’t deserve to be chief.”

“Whoa…whoa…son,” Stoick said quickly as he raised his hands to stop Hiccup. He waited a full minute until Hiccup had his wits about him and was able to actually make eye contact before continuing. “Hiccup, you are not weak. There was nothing you could have done. You were outnumbered by men four times your size lead by a maniac who wanted you for more than your knowledge of dragons. Alvin was a sick man. What he did to you he could have done to anyone. If it was Astrid would you think her weak if she couldn’t fight them off? Or Tuffnut and Ruffnut? Even Snotlout with his big mouth could have been in your situation.” He knelt down before his boy and gently lifted his chin until their gazes met. “Listen to, Hiccup. Never ever think yourself weak because you’re put in a situation you can’t control. You are my son and the pride of Berk, nothing you can do will ever change that…short of burning the village down.”

The boy didn’t even smile or look remotely relieved by his father’s words. He looked at the wooden floor planks and looked just as distraught as he did when he first woke up. 

Dagur settled in beside Hiccup and pulled the smaller boy against his side. “Besides Hic, you got the bastard. You killed him. He’s just a crispy critter now.”

If anything that made things worse as Hiccup began shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were wide and he hugged himself tightly. “I did what?”

“Hiccup?” Stoick questioned, surprised that his son had forgotten what had happened in the arena. Eye witnesses, including two former Outcasts, had seen Hiccup’s and Alvin’s final battle, had watched in fascinated horror as Hiccup ran Alvin through and then set the dragons on him before taking the madman’s head and setting the whole place ablaze. But Hiccup couldn’t recall any of it. He was in shock and possible denial which really shouldn’t be surprising all things considered.

He pulled off his fur cloak and wrapped it around the youth, hoping to hold his body heat in and help keep him from going into total shock. Dagur hugged him tighter and rubbed his arms.

“Hey, look at me, Hic,” Dagur said in that strangely gentle voice he had when around Hiccup. “Look at me. Despite what happened it’ll be alright. We’re here for you. And don’t worry about the whole chief thing, you can take however long you need. You’re Dad’s not going anywhere. Neither am I.” Dagur didn’t bring up the point that he had been raped almost half his life by the very man who was supposed to be his father and a great man or the fact that he not only survived it but still became the chieftain of his tribe. No, that was something Hiccup didn’t need to hear right now. It would be just like telling him to get over it and move on which never helped any rape victim. For now, Hiccup needed the time to process what had happened to him, to come to terms with it and then, when he was ready, he could start to heal. “I’m staying for however long you need me.”


	17. Chapter 17

How to Train Your Dagcup 17

Regardless of how much everyone wanted to support and help Hiccup recover it was hard. Hiccup withdrew from just about everyone, including Toothless. It wasn’t that he didn’t want their help, he did but when you’ve spent most of your life as an outsider with people constantly ridiculing him and then when he did prove his worth focused primarily on him caring and taming the dragons it’s was a little hard to accept that they actually cared about him for him and not some ulterior motive. To his fragile mind it was no different than being amongst the Outcasts with the exception that he did have Toothless with him and Dagur and his father – when Stoick wasn’t busy with chieftain stuff which was almost all the time. That’s not saying Stoick didn’t try to be supportive of his son but after returning home and having to spend over half the afternoon and evening with the council debating about what happened, what to do about the Outcast and how to deal with Hiccup’s situation, Hiccup started to fear that his father wouldn’t be there for him like he promised. Dagur sat in on the meeting for about fifteen before going back to Hiccup’s home and spending the rest of the day with him and Toothless just lounging around the house, cuddling and trying to get Hiccup to relax enough to begin healing. Hiccup slept most of the time.

Nightmares were a huge issue. Hiccup may have slept a lot those first few days but they weren’t peaceful sleeps. He got very little rest and when he woke up screaming he would huddle in a corner as if reliving what had happened to him. Dagur would try comforting him. He would sit next to Hiccup and wait patiently for him to calm down before giving him a one armed hug and often shoo Stoick away until Hiccup came to his senses and didn’t confuse Stoick for Alvin – in the darkness of the room it was so easy to confuse his father’s shadow for the man who had hurt him. Of course it didn’t help that Hiccup also had issues with the dark and felt as if he was being suffocated when in complete darkness. And the heat bothered him for the first while until the cold set in so the hearth in his room was a mixed blessing, it gave Hiccup the light he craved but sometimes kept him too warm to the point he would kick off his blankets and sleep in only a loose pair of trousers.

Stoick was at a loss at what to do for his child. He wanted to do everything possible to help his boy but he had never been faced with a situation like this. He had never had to deal first hand with a rape victim let alone one so young. When Hiccup was calm he would sometimes talk about what happened, never in detail, but he would babble about how his backside and legs would hurt then realize what he said, turn beet red and go hide in his room. Dagur would give him a few minutes before following him up. Stoick summed the reason Hiccup couldn’t recover was because he couldn’t get back into a normal routine. Toothless’s wing would take weeks to heal which made the dragon almost as disgruntle as the boy. Hiccup needed to fly to begin healing. Unfortunately none of the dragons had returned yet so until either they came home or Toothless healed Hiccup was grounded.

Of course the other teens wanted to help however they could and would show up at the hut as Stoick was getting ready to do his rounds. That didn’t necessarily work as he hoped. He had hoped they would help bring him out of the shell he had formed around himself but nothing changed. Stoick would come home to check on his son to find all the teens including Dagur scattered around Hiccup’s room looking just as lost and gloomy as Hiccup. Sometimes the twins would try to crack a joke or Fishlegs would relay some new discovery or Snotlout playfully threaten to throttle Hiccup if he didn’t at least smile – which usually earned him a smack across the back of the head from either Astrid or Dagur, depending who he was closer to until he was forced to sit next to Fishlegs. On the plus side Stoick didn’t have to worry about house cleaning or cooking with the teens over running the house, he always came home to a clean house and piping hot meals thanks primarily to Fishlegs.

Snoggletog was quickly approaching but it might as well have been any other time of the year in the chieftain hut. There was little decorating done, not that Stoick ever really went out of his way for the holidays, that was always more of Valhallrama’s thing than his but he would usually try for Hiccup. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do this holiday. Hiccup still wasn’t himself and Dagur informed him that it may take quite some time before Hiccup recovered. It was the mental part more than the physical that needed tending now and that could take far longer and more patience than Stoick or the other teens had.

“Hiccup, come on, the dragons just came home. Stormfly is ready to do a little racing and Toothless’s wing is doing so much better,” Astrid said the morning after the dragons returned. She sat on the end of his bed and looked at him imploringly. “Come on, it’ll be fun, just like the old days. You’re dad’s not going to keep you grounded now. Alvin’s dead and…”

“I’m not interested,” Hiccup said, sliding off the bed and limping to Toothless.

“You can’t hide in your room for the rest of your life, Hiccup. You need to go outside and get some fresh air. This isn’t good for you,” she insisted.

He whirled on her then, his eyes fill of anger and hurt. “And what? Have the whole tribe stare at me for being a freak?”

She was taken aback by his outburst. “What are you taking about? You’re a hero, you killed…”

He waved his arms. “I don’t want to talk about it. You have fun with Stormfly. I’ll…I’ll see you later.”

Dagur sighed from the where he was standing and walked over. “Astrid, let him be,” he told her in a commanding voice that left no room for argument, of course he didn’t know Astrid well enough to know she didn’t take well to commands unless they were from her own chief.

Instead she walked up to Hiccup, gave him a hug and small kiss on the cheek and whispered softly in his ear. “I miss you. Please come back to us soon.”

Hiccup hesitated before hugging her back. “I will,” he said although doubted if he could really promise such a thing.

Satisfied for now she left and headed for the academy.

“She’s right you know,” Dagur said once she was gone. “You don’t need to hang around the villagers or even the other kids but Toothless is healing nicely and needs to stretch his wings. He’s been whining like sheep going to slaughter for nearly a week. It’s getting irritating and it’s time Aysha learned to fly before she starts thinking she’s a lap dragon.”

Hiccup hesitated, his face full of doubt and fear until his gaze met Toothless’s hopeful one. “Alright,” he finally said as he rubbed his arms. “Yeah, let’s get out of here, hey bud?”

Toothless lifted his head and made a happy bleating sound before snatching up Aysha and placing her on his back. He raced down the stairs to the main entrance and bounded outside with his precious cargo. Hiccup and Dagur followed them. After days of staying cooped up in the house the bright sunlight and freshly fallen snow hurt Hiccup’s eyes. It took a few moments to adjust but when he did he went about gathering Toothless’s saddle and gear from the barn and then putting it on his friend with Dagur’s help, his muscles still a little stiff from inactivity. Once everything was in place he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then climbed on. He didn’t understand what he was so afraid of he loved flying and would fly all day with Toothless if he could. This should be a piece of cake. Still he took a few extra minutes to gather his courage and walked around his best friend, checking to see if everything was in order and then checking Toothless’s damaged wing to make sure it was indeed healing properly. He got Toothless to flex it and stretch it to the fullest and when he was full satisfied he clambered up on his back. Dagur climbed in behind him and placed his hands on his hips. 

Hiccup took one more deep breath. “Okay, bud, lets go,” he instructed Toothless. Then air was rushing past him as they took to the sky. It was thrilling and slightly frightening but in only a handful of seconds the first smile to adorn Hiccup’s face returned and he closed his eyes. This was true freedom, the wind in his face, the height…it was everything he missed.

Dagur nuzzled him from behind, happy to see the beginning of the old Hiccup return.

. . .

At first Stoick was a little frightened to see his boy back in the air but it quickly turned to pride when he realized that Hiccup was finally out of the house and literally back on the saddle. He gave Thornado an affectionate pet, tempted to go up and join his son but he would give Hiccup the time he needed to adjust. So far this was turning out to be a good Snoggletog. 

“You remember that promise you made Hiccup back on Berserker Island?” Gobber asked as he leaned against the outer wall of his forge.

“What promise?” Stoick asked, looking away from his son to his friend.

“You remember, about taking him camping.”

Stoick tilted his head and gave his friend a look that clearly said Gobber had lost his mind. “Gobber, it’s winter. Hiccup’s not going to want to go camping in the cold.”

“I know, I know. What I’m saying is the two of you need time alone. Some proper father and son time. When Dagur goes home you should take a few days and just be with Hiccup,” Gobber said with a small smile. “Think of it as a Snoggletog gift.”

Stoick gave a snort but took it under consideration. “Maybe.”

Gobber gave a nod. “A boy needs his father.”

“Yes,” Stoick agreed. He hadn’t been thinking of the holidays, his focus completely on his son’s physical and mental health but now that Hiccup was showing promise of healing he could finally consider what he wanted to do for his son. It may be too cold for camping but there were other things they could do as a family.

. . .

They landed in the grotto where he and Toothless first became friends. It was still his favorite place to go even if his father knew about it. He jumped off Toothless and into the ankle deep snow. Dagur jumped down behind him, practically bouncing about like a hyperactive Terrible Terror.

“That was awesome!” the Berserker sang with a huge grin. “The barrel rolls and rapid fire…so cool!”

Hiccup couldn’t stop himself from smiling and even gave a little laugh that turned into a yelp when Dagur grabbed him from behind and whirled him around. “Dagur!” he cried out but burst into laughter when he was nuzzled from behind. Dagur needed a shave, his whiskers – while barely noticeable and not long by any means – tickling his bare neck. When Dagur stopped spinning him around in circles he kissed Hiccup’s collar-bone. Just a small chastised kiss but it was enough to make Hiccup freeze in sudden fear.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Hiccup,” Dagur assured as he let Hiccup go. He turned Hiccup around so they facing each other. “I didn’t mean to scare you I just…I miss you.”

Hiccup stared up at him with large eyes before letting out a shaky breath. “I miss you, too. All I wanted the whole time Alvin had me was you and-”

Dagur didn’t need to hear anymore. He pulled Hiccup to him and pressed his lips to hiss in a gentle and much needed kiss. Hiccup hesitated, still very much afraid but he soon melted into the older boy and kissed him back. He didn’t object when Dagur lowered him onto the snow and continued kissing him as gently and lovingly as any man could his beloved. Dagur kissed every inch of his face and neck and caressed and touched him but never pushed it any further than light stroking and a little teasing. Hiccup was both relieved and disappointed by this but he knew he couldn’t go all the way, not yet, not now. He was still too afraid to let his guard down.

“I can wait,” Dagur assured, in no rush to bush anything. They spent that day laying in the snow and enjoying the sun. 

Hiccup smiled widely and opened his arms to absorb the rays of the sun. He giggled when Aysha snuggled into him, followed by Toothless who decided he and Dagur needed grooming. “Toothless!” he gasped as he and Dagur tried pushing him away only to have the Nightfury flop of them. It ended in a snowball fight once they managed to wiggle free. Soon the other teens found them which was a mixed blessing. They were all happy see Hiccup up and about and nearly acting normal, although he did shy away from touches and still refused to answer his friends questions but at least they were still friends and their dislike of Dagur had gone away for the most part. It would take a long time for Hiccup to ever truly get back to himself but his friends made it clear they would be there for him…even if only to make sure Hiccup got hit in the face by a snowball from time to time – thanks Snotlout.


	18. Chapter 18

How to Train Your Dagcup 18

Snoggletog was a special time of year for Vikings but for Dagur it meant more than presents and gifts. It meant spending time with what little family he had left. This year he wasn’t home for the holiday and most likely wouldn’t make it home for the festivities, not that he was complaining. It was just different and not all together bad there was just one missing element.

“I’ve never spent Snoggletog away from Cora,” he explained to Hiccup when he asked Dagur what was wrong. He had never seen Dagur so distraught as he wrote a letter to his sister. “I know Harold will take good care of her and she’ll have a good holiday but…”

“You miss her,” Hiccup said simply. “You know you don’t need to stay. If you want to go home I’ll understand. Cora’s a sweet kid, she deserves to have her big brother home for the holidays.”

“What about you?”

Hiccup gave a small shrug. “I’ll be okay. The nightmares aren’t so bad anymore and the last of the bruises have gone away.”

Dagur seemed to debate a little longer before shaking his head. “No. Cora’s a big girl, she’ll understand. It’s chief stuff.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Dagur. We both know what it’s like having a chief for a father and how much we miss out because of their duties. Cora shouldn’t have to go through that if she doesn’t have to. She’s already lost her parents she shouldn’t have to lose her brother too.”

Sighing, Dagur tucked the letter into Sharpshot’s pouch then sent the little dragon on its way. “I’ll make it up to her,” he promised.

Hiccup’s shoulders fell. How many times had his father said that to him and never followed through. “Yeah, I guess.”

He followed the older boy to Great Hall, still feeling a little out of sorts. He felt as if there were eyes always on him but when he looked up there was never anyone around him or those that were, were busy tending to other things and seemed to have no interest in him other than to give a friendly hello or wave or sometimes ask about a particular dragon issue. Things were pretty much back to normal and Hiccup wasn’t quite sure how to take that. His world had very nearly fell apart yet life went on. It was strangely comforting. From time to time he received one armed hugs from some of the warriors who congratulated him on a great battle and would ruffle his hair now and then. His Uncle Spitelout was the most vocal about how he went from a fishbone to a warrior in such a short span of time just as he did after the whole Red Death incident. But not one person brought up the rape and Hiccup was beginning to wonder if anyone knew about it. So he pretended as if it never happened and would smile and joke with people and try to act as if he was back to normal. Dagur knew better but said nothing.

Pretending things was fine when there nothing to remind him of what had happened but as they strolled down the hill to hall he stopped dead in his tracks as a rush of fear and horror filled him. An Outcast ship was moored at the pier. His breathing hitched as the beginnings of a panic attack hit him. No…no, not again. Never again. Why? Why would the Outcasts be here? How could Alvin have survived? This was a nightmare. He had to be dreaming.

“Hiccup?” Dagur asked, turning back to look at the younger boy. “Hic, you okay?”

Hiccup swallowed hard. “Where’s my Dad?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Dagur said honestly. “Oh…ah…coming up right behind you.”

Hiccup spun around, ready to run the last yards separating him from his father only to stumble to a stop when he came face to face with Savage walking next to Stoick. He stared at the Outcast for a few long seconds before reminding himself that Alvin was indeed dead otherwise Savage would not be walking alongside his father peacefully.

“Savage,” he greeted with a little relieved laugh.

The Outcast seemed to hesitate before a smile lifted his lips. “Hiccup, how are you?”

“Good,” Hiccup answered nervously. He wasn’t really sure what to say to Savage after everything that happened while he was held captive. After all what does one say to a man he had been forced to have sex with when that man had also been forced into it? He gave a small yelp when he was picked up by Savage and given a good once over. “Uh…okay, hi.”

“You’re looking good as new,” Savage said with a smile full of admiration before putting him up on his shoulder and patting his knee.

Stoick looked a little perplex by the man’s actions but he turned his gaze to Hiccup. “Savage is the new leader of the Outcasts,” he announced.

Hiccup stared down at Savage in surprise. “Really? I thought you were leaving.”

“I was,” Savage agreed. “But it wouldn’t matter where I went I would still be an Outcast. Alvin had no heir so as his second-in-command I automatically took his place after his…untimely passing.” He gave Hiccup a wink. 

“So why are you here?” Hiccup asked as worry knotted his stomach. Savage had been kind to him but that didn’t take the fear away that maybe…just maybe…he could be as bad as Alvin and had pretended to be kind to him.

“The same as the Berserker chief, to form a peace treaty with Berk and ensure the safety of all our people.”

Dagur looked a little lost by this. “Why wasn’t I informed?” he demanded.

“Because I just received word this morning,” Stoick soothed. “And you and Hiccup were out playing paint ball with the other teens. You’ve got green paint in on your helmet.”

Dagur’s eyes widened and he snatched his helmet off his head to inspect where the ball of paint got him. “Hiccup!” he whined as he tried rubbing it off.

The younger boy only laughed at him. “I told you the Berserkers weren’t the only ones that played for keeps,” he snickered. “Don’t worry, it’ll wash off…in a few months…maybe.”

“Hiccup, you’re so dead. Get down here right now,” Dagur snarled as he put the helmet back on.

Hiccup only laughed and jumped down from Savage’s shoulder. “Congrats, Savage, later! Meet you at home, Dad!” He darted off back toward the academy with Dagur hot on his heels and yelling out obscenities at him.

Stoick only shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Boys,” he grumbled.

“He’s pretending too hard,” Savage noted having seen the momentary fear in Hiccup’s eyes. “Has he talked to anyone about what happened?”

“No,” the older man confirmed with a frown. “But from what you’ve told me I don’t think it wise for you or your men to stay any longer than necessary. I don’t want him reverting to the shell he was in the first few weeks after he came home. I don’t think I need to remind you I don’t want you anywhere near him either, do I?” He glared down at the smaller man, making very clear if he so much as touched his boy again he would not hesitate to gut him from stem to stern.

“Of course not, Stoick. Your son is safe from the Outcasts,” Savage said with a curt nod. “And me,” he added just in case the other man thought he might try to take Hiccup. He had told Stoick everything that had happened, including how Alvin had forced him to take the boy. Stoick was enraged and came close to taking his head but had calmed when Savage offered himself up for punishment. Stoick decided to let him live. By picking up Hiccup he had pretty much given Stoick reason to kill him.

But rather than killing the man Stoick drew up the new peace treaty between their tribes with a prevision that no Outcast was ever to touch Hiccup until he was a grown man, the ruling chief of the Hooligans and only, only if Hiccup allowed it, sexual or otherwise. Savage easily agreed to all the terms although over the coming years he did form a friendship with the youth and had the privilege of watching him grow into a fine young man. Dagur finally signed the Berserker and Hooligan peace treaty later that night but it wasn’t without a bit of fuss and insistence on using the dragon’s blood he had given Stoick and Hiccup as a gift a few months back – Hiccup still hadn’t completely forgiven him for taking some of Toothless’s blood when the dragon was injured.

When Stoick returned to his home with the two boys that night they were all in for a surprise. Hiccup had gone in first as he chattered away about a new dragon he and Fishlegs had been reading up on. Dagur looked bored out of his mind and ready to run the other way if Hiccup didn’t shut up soon. Stoick only smiled at his son’s enthusiasm even though he couldn’t catch everything he was saying. Hiccup was more upbeat than he had been in weeks. Maybe it was because of Snoggletog in the morning or maybe it was just because of this dragon he was going on about but it made Stoick smile widely.

Then Hiccup suddenly stopped walking and Stoick nearly tripped over him.

“Whoa…” Hiccup whispered in awe.

“What the…” Dagur asked as he looked about.

“I don’t think we’re in the right house,” Hiccup said as he took a step back outside to double check.

Stoick rolled his eyes at their antics and strolled inside. The living room was fully decorated for the holiday and there were gifts littering the table and stools, some up against walls. Hiccup’s helmet sat on top of the hearth already filled with small gifts that Stoick had not put there. He went to the wrapped presents and checked the names, not understanding why there were so many. He had hidden his gifts for Hiccup in a closet high enough he couldn’t reach them. He was surprised to find some had Hiccup’s name while others had Dagur’s name and even had a few marked for him.

“Who…?”

Hiccup walked back in and simply looked around in amazement. “Dad, did you do this?”

“No, son,” Stoick answered still perplexed.

“Why is my name on some of these?” Dagur asked in confusion.

Hiccup just couldn’t stop looking around, his eyes wide. “Hey, there’s something here for Toothless and Aysha. Can we open them?”

Stoick shook his head as he shooed the boy’s up to Hiccup’s room. “Not until morning. Now off with you. Dagur, I need your helmet, lad.” He caught the youth’s helmet as it was thrown to him, the green smudge of paint still marring its polished metal and shook his head with a smile as the two grumbled as they mounted the stairs. Dagur complained about not being a child but a man and chief in his own right and how if they were at his place they could stay up all night if they wanted. Yeah, some great chief and man he made, he sounded like a whining little boy right now. 

On the hearth, next to Hiccup’s helmet he found a note written by Astrid.

_I’m sorry we weren’t more understanding, Hiccup. We all hope you and Dagur have a great Snoggletog. Hugs, Astrid_

Stoick put the letter back and looked around his home with a bright smile. Hiccup’s friends really did love him even if they never said it out loud. It was shame it took so long for Hiccup to gain such friends. Stoick often blamed himself for that. Had he supported his son more, been a proper father… Well the past was in the past. He had to focus on the present and the future and hope that things were better for his son.

Waiting until the boys were busy getting ready for bed he went to the closet and took down the gifts he had made them and placed them in or next to their helmets, both now on the heart. He took off his own helmet, knowing that Hiccup would sneak down when he thought Stoick was asleep to put something in it as he had done every year since being able to reach the mantle. Then he climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

Now in the past he never really had trouble getting Hiccup to go to bed. Sure there were the times when the boy would be over excited and needed to chatter about some invention or fantasy or when Toothless became a member of their family about his dreams for him and the other dragons but as an only child he usually quieted easily and would fall asleep relatively fast. Sometimes he might stay up for a little while reading but it wasn’t often. Stoick rarely had to yell at him to put out his candle or hush. Of course he never had anyone other than Toothless sleep over either until Dagur pretty much moved in. But usually they were pretty quiet. Tonight was a whole different story. He could have screamed.

“Who do you think could have brought all that stuff?” Hiccup was asking Dagur.

“I don’t know,” Dagur answered as he slid into bed next to Hiccup. “Maybe your aunt and uncle?”

“Doubtful. Snotlout would throw a fit if they every doted on me.” He folded his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling. “I wonder if they were sent by my mother.”

“Perhaps but how would she know I’m here?”

“Maybe your aunt and uncle?”

“Possible.” Dagur began nuzzling his cheek. “How about we celebrate tonight in our own way?”

“Dagur, my Dad’s down stairs,” Hiccup objected yet still tilted his head as his love began kissing his neck.

“Then keep quiet,” Dagur teased.

“Dagur, get in your own bed!” Stoick yelled at them. He heard the boys curse before the sound of bare feet padding back to the other bed while Dagur grumbled none too quietly. He grinned and held back a laugh. He would have to yell up a good four or five more times before they finally fell asleep and he was never so thankful the dragons were in the barn that night otherwise he would most likely have to reprimand them as well. An excitable Hiccup usually meant an excitable Toothless. It was late at night when he finally fell asleep.

It didn’t last long.

“DAD! DAAADDD!”

Stoick started awake at the sound of his son’s screams. Not thinking twice he grabbed his axe and raced up the stairs. When he reached the loft Dagur was already out of bed and trying to comfort Hiccup but while the smaller boy was sitting up and bed and eyes were wide open he wasn’t completely awake. It was a night terror that Hiccup couldn’t seem to wake up from. But what was more surprising was that he was calling for his father rather than his lover. So Stoick shooed Dagur away and knelt next to his son’s bed.

“Hiccup,” he said softly as he stroked his son’s cheek, waiting for the terror to leave and for him to fully wake up. “Son?”

“Hmm…” Hiccup’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before blinking open again but the glaze of sleep was gone and he woke up in surprise when he saw his father next to him. But rather than recoiling as he had every other nightmare he threw himself into his father’s arms. “Dad! I…I…” He pushed himself away and looked at his knees sheepishly. “Sorry. It was just a nightmare.”

“No, Hiccup, it’s not a nightmare, is it? You’re reliving what happened, aren’t you?” Stoick asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. He took his son’s hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them.

Hiccup stared at their hands for a long time before finally nodding.

“Tell me what happened, son. Tell me what Alvin did to you.”

“You already know,” Hiccup insisted. He looked up to meet his father’s steady gaze. “Savage told you.”

“Yes but I think you’ll feel better if you told me. I’m not going to judge, Hiccup. What happened was terrible but sometimes it helps to talk.”

The boy looked to Dagur, the only other youth he knew who had gone through such abuse. 

“He’s right, Hic. I started feeling a bit better after I told my uncle what my father did to me,” Dagur admitted. He didn’t bother adding that it was also what led to his father’s death but hey, the kid had his own issues to work through.

Hiccup took a deep breath throw his nose and slowly let it out through his mouth. “Alvin…raped me,” he began, his voice small. He stared at his and his father adjoined hands and started from the beginning. “He tried beating me into submission when I refused to train his dragons. Whipped me then locked me in a small room with no light or food and water. I’m not sure how long I was there but it was so hot…I felt as if I couldn’t breathe. When he finally brought me out he acted as if he was concerned about my health. He fed me and…then he…” He swallowed, not wanting to say the words again. “He raped me. At least three times that I remember. Maybe more. Things became a bit of a blur after a while. I remember he tied me to a pillar after the second time…I think…and tried to use his wild dragons against me. Then…” Things started getting blurry then. “Savage took care of me but Alvin wanted him to hurt me, tried punishing him and forced him to…” He pulled away from his father then and laid back down. “You know the rest.”

Stoick did and he didn’t like any of what Savage had told him. He rubbed his son’s arm and waited until he was calm again before speaking. “It’s a horrible thing that Alvin did to you but you need to remember that none of it was your fault. You’re not weak. You fought as best you could given the situation. I’m proud of you. I’ll always be proud of you.”

“Does anyone else know?” Hiccup asked, terrified the whole village knew what happened to him.

“Only that Alvin stole you and tried forcing you to train his dragons. They know it got messy this time but as far as the tribe and council are concern it was revenge for you beating him on Berserker and then us pretending you had died. No one knows about the rape only that you suffered severe physical and mental trauma,” Stoick assured moving on to rub Hiccup’s healed back.

“Are you embarrassed by me? Is that why you didn’t tell the council?”

“No! Hiccup, no. I just thought that you wouldn’t want that type of information circulated. I didn’t want to embarrass you,” Stoick said quickly. He grabbed Hiccup’s arms and pulled him back to a sitting position. “Hiccup, I’ve…I’ve never dealt with something like this before. I’m out of my element. I’ve wanted to talk with you about what happened for weeks but you’ve avoided the topic since coming home. What would you have me do?”

Tears shimmered in Hiccup’s eyes and Stoick feared he might have pushed too hard. “I don’t know,” Hiccup finally said. “I don’t know. Shouldn’t our Gothi know what to do? She’s our eldest elder and shaman, wouldn’t she know?”

Stoick nodded. “She said to talk about it and find a way to help empower you but I wasn’t sure what that meant. Gobber usually translates and we all know how that goes.”

A tiny grin brightened Hiccups face. “Maybe she’s right.”

“Hey, I said it first,” Dagur objected as he took a seat on the other side of Hiccup. “The Berserker’s shaman now deals specifically with rape victims, male or female. He lets us talk and express ourselves without judgment. Seems I wasn’t the only one my Dad decided to fuck around with. I wanted to take you to him but…you’re dad wanted you close to home after what happened so…”

“I stand by my decision,” Stoick growled at the Berserker. He took a deep cleansing breathe. “However, if you would like to go to see the Berserker’s shaman then I won’t stop you, Hiccup. I just wanted to make sure you were in the right mind set first. Perhaps we could set up something similar here for any possible rape victims.”

Hiccup chewed his lower lip as he thought this through and then gave a small nod. “Yeah…to both. I think a support group of sorts would be smart. Not saying that it would ever happen here but just in case. And I would like to visit Dagur’s shaman. It might help me deal with what happened and perhaps show me how to help others.”

“If that’s what you want,” Stoick agreed. He stood up and looked both boys over. They were now wide awake and most likely wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep any time soon. “Alright, how about we have an early Snoggletog? I’ll make us some breakfast and you two can open presents. Quietly though, I don’t want the dragons waking up and altering the village that you two are up to mischief.”

Hiccup stared at his father for a long time before grinning and giving a little whoop of glee, his troubles suddenly forgotten and clambered out of bed. He struggled with his prosthetic for a moment in his excitement then hurried down the stairs with Dagur in tow. Quietness was not their strong suit but Stoick didn’t mind. He watched from the loft as the two opened presents and talked about the gift givers, surprised to see gifts not only from their friends but also villagers who felt the need to remind Hiccup that he was a Viking no matter how different he may be. Hiccup smiled brightly, real smiles and not the forced one he had been giving lately. It was nice to see his boy laughing and having fun again. It reminded him of long ago when Valhallrama was still with them. She would be so proud of their boy.

“We did good, Valka, we did real good,” he whispered to himself before strolling down the stairs to begin breakfast. They were celebrate together throughout the early morning before he sent the boys off with Toothless and Aysha to Berserker Island to surprise Dagur’s sister for Snoggletog. Besides, Dagur still had chief duties to his people to get back to as well. They were a family and he would support his son and his lover anyway possible through any ordeal because that’s what families do. And through thick or thin the Hooligan tribe was one big family.

Fin


End file.
